I only have eyes for you
by Nat krauss
Summary: Adaptação do Romance de Bella Andre - Isabella tinha 5 anos quando se apaixonou por Edward. Ele é um ímã para as mulheres e extremamente rico, mas a única mulher que ele realmente quer nunca poderá ter, pois além de ser a inacessível irmã de seus melhores amigos, ele não pode arriscar deixa-la ficar perto o suficiente para descobrir o seu segredo profundamente escondido.
1. Prólogo

**I only have eyes for you (Eu só tenho olhos para você)**

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan, uma bibliotecária de San Francisco, tinha cinco anos de idade quando se apaixonou por Edward Cullen.

Vinte anos depois, ela está convencida que o famoso bad boy ainda a vê como a "_Boazinha"_ gêmea Swan. Isto é, quando se dá ao trabalho de olhá-la.

Ao se envolver na magia do primeiro casamento na família Swan, Bella sabe que já é tempo de fazer o que for preciso para fazê-lo vê-la por quem ela realmente é... a mulher que será capaz de amá-lo para sempre.

Edward sempre foi um ímã para as mulheres, especialmente desde que seus pubs irlandeses o fizeram extremamente rico. Mas a única mulher que ele realmente quer é a que ele nunca pode ter, e não é só por ela ser a inacessível irmã de seus melhores amigos, mas porque ele não pode arriscar deixar ela ficar perto o suficiente para descobrir o seu segredo profundamente escondido.

Só que, quando Bella aparece na porta de Edward cada fantasia dele ganha vida. Inteligente, bonita, e surpreendentemente sexy, ele não tem como tirar os olhos ou as suas mãos de cima dela. E ele não pode parar de desejar mais de seus doces sorrisos e beijos pecaminosos.

Porque mesmo que Edward saiba que amar Bella não é a coisa certa a fazer... como ele pode resistir?

* * *

_**Nota:** Pessoal resolvi postar esta adaptação que eu fiz deste lindo romance da Autora Bella Andre._

_Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu desta história e que comentem para eu poder saber se estão gostando._

**_* Twiligth não me pertence e nem essa história, mas a adaptação que eu fiz sim, e eu espero que respeitem isso*_**

**_Nat Krauss :)_**


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo Um**

Isabella Swan conferiu os preparativos finais do casamento com satisfação. Em menos de duas horas, o seu irmão Jasper e sua noiva Alice, iriam dizer "eu aceito" debaixo de um arco coberto de rosas na presença de 300 convidados.

O Napa Valley vinhedo de propriedade de seu irmão mais velho, Marcus, não era apenas o pano de fundo perfeito para o casamento, mas também foi onde Jasper e Alice se conheceram e se apaixonaram.

A noiva e as madrinhas já estavam na casa de hóspedes fazendo sua maquiagem e cabelo.

Bella deveria ter ido há meia hora atrás, mas ela queria se certificar que tudo estava perfeito primeiro.

Ela era uma bibliotecária e não uma organizadora de casamentos, mas não deixaria de passar a oportunidade de ajudar no planejamento do casamento de seu irmão, e tinha sido muito divertido. Bem, exceto por aqueles encontros com...

- Ei, _Boazinha_, está tudo ótimo.

Cada músculo do corpo de Isabella ficou tenso ao ouvir o sotaque baixo atrás dela.

Edward Cullen.

Melhor amigo de seu irmão Seth ...e objeto de 20 anos de seu amor não correspondido.

Obviamente nesses 20 anos ela nada fora além da irmãzinha de Seth.

- Meu nome é Isabella, não _Boazinha - _ela disse sem se virar para encará-lo.

Ela sentiu-o se aproximar, seu calor a queimando mesmo a vários metros de distância.

Ela sempre foi muito sintonizada com ele e sempre ficava alerta para sua presença em qualquer lugar. Quando menina, ela tinha arranjado desculpas para sair com seus irmãos mais velhos só para ficar perto de Edward, mantendo silêncio extra para que ninguém se lembrasse que ela estava lá enquanto eles jogavam cartas no porão e faziam piadas de mau gosto.

O desejo de virar-se e absorvê-lo, de se perder no brilho malicioso daqueles olhos verdes era tão forte que ela quase não resistiu. Ao invés disso, ela manteve o olhar treinado sobre a arrumação do casamento e nas colinas de videiras e flores de mostarda como se ela não se importasse que ele estava falando com ela.

- É difícil acreditar que o dia finalmente chegou - Ele fez uma pausa, e ela podia ouvir o humor misturado com um desdém fraco em sua voz quando ele disse: - Um Swan vai mesmo se enforcar.

Bella era conhecida como uma pessoa sensata, de fala mansa, a única que sempre pensava nas coisas antes de agir. Ela nunca tinha sido propensa a explosões violentas ou a ceder a suas vontades mais íntimas. Esse era território de sua irmã gêmea katherine, razão pela qual seu apelido era _"Mazinha"_ e o de Bella era "_Boazinha"_. Mas toda tranquilidade dela sumia quando estava na presença de Edward.

Como poderia, quando seu coração acelerava com o pensamento da sensação de estar em seus braços ...ou quando ele a deixava furiosa quando fazia algum comentário machista? Normalmente, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, assim como ele estava fazendo agora. Seus punhos se fecharam quando ela perdeu a batalha do auto-controle e virou para encará-lo.

Infelizmente para seus hormônios traidores, Edward estava mais lindo do que nunca em seu smoking.

Sua camisa branca aberta apenas o suficiente no pescoço para ela para ver o cabelo escuro se enrolando no v de seu peito. Suas tatuagens estava encobertas, mas só de saber que elas estavam escondidas atrás de uma fina camada de tecido sentiu um chute de um desejo proibido correndo por ela.

- Jasper e Alice se amam - Disse a ele em uma voz aguda e decisiva, decepcionada consigo mesmo por não conseguir ser indiferente à bela aparência de Edward. - O casamento vai ser lindo e perfeito e incrivelmente romântico.

Ele seria ainda mais lindo e perfeito e romântico porque Alice estava grávida e absolutamente brilhante. Bella não podia esperar para tomar conta e estragar sua sobrinha ou sobrinho.

- Vai ser uma festa de arromba, pelo menos.

O que estava errado com ele? Bella se perguntou pela milésima vez em 20 anos. Como ele poderia olhar para uma vida de amor e só ver uma festa?

Então, novamente, dado o fato de que ele dispensava as mulheres a uma taxa surpreendentemente rápida, não era difícil adivinhar que ele era um desses imbecis que não acreditavam no amor. O rico e lindo Edward Cullen queria apenas sexo.

Isabella não era nem virgem nem uma puritana, apesar do que as pessoas podem pensar sobre bibliotecárias. Ao contrário, se as pessoas soubessem o quão bem ela estava em ler o tema do sexo, eles provavelmente ficariam chocados. Especialmente Edward. Não seria bom demais chocar alguém que se julgava completamente indiferente?

Mas ela sabia que era melhor não fantasiar com Edward, mesmo se seu corpo tivesse estupidamente caído na luxúria por ele desde o primeiro movimento de seus hormônios adolescentes. Mesmo agora, ela não podia deixar de respirar seu aroma, um leve toque de amora e algo que ela nunca tinha sido capaz de categorizar além de noite e escuridão.

Ela mudou-se para arrumar uma cadeira que já estava perfeitamente em linha reta. - Eu verifiquei a arrumação do bar e parece que tudo está no lugar - Ela a contragosto teve que admitir - Você fez um bom trabalho.

Ela podia sentir seus olhos verdes nela quando ele disse: - Você tem certeza de que não posso contratá-la para gerenciar meus pubs? Nós poderíamos ter alguém como você para manter o negócio em ordem.

Uma explosão de prazer no seu elogio disparou através dela, aquecendo-a por toda parte.

Esse era o problema com o Edward. Mesmo quando ela estava irritada com ele, apesar dele nunca retribuir seus sentimentos nem em um bilhão de anos, ela não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar encantada .

Ainda assim, sabendo que ela nunca se perdoaria se ela se derretesse em uma poça de luxúria no meio da vinha de Marcus, ela simplesmente lhe disse: - Eu sentiria muita falta dos meus livros também, obrigada.

Toda sua vida, Bella teve pilhas de livros em cada quarto, ao lado de sua cama e na cozinha. Ela adorava a maneira como o seu e-reader novo se ajustava em sua bolsa.

Sabendo que prolongar sua proximidade neste cenário super-romântico só mexeria com a cabeça ela disse: - É melhor eu ir para a casa de hóspedes. Mas assim quando ela estava se virando para ir, uma súbita rajada de vento açoitou o chapéu de sua cabeça.

Edward estendeu a mão e pegou-a antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir.

- Peguei.

Mudou-se na frente dela e deslizou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha capturado em sua boca de volta sob o chapéu quando ele se estabeleceu no lugar. Seu rosto formigava da escovada suave de pele na pele e ela lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

Suas mãos se acalmaram na aba do seu chapéu, seus olhos castanhos tornando-se muito escuros quando seu olhar pousou em sua boca. Nenhum deles falou por vários momentos, mas, em seguida, de repente, ele se afastou, o pouco ar fresco do vinhedo empurrando onde o calor tinha estado apenas alguns segundos antes.

Sua carranca era profunda, pesada, quando ele desviou o olhar de sua boca e rapidamente desceu para sua roupa. - Você não vai usar isso no casamento, não é?

Ainda trabalhando para retomar o fôlego do choque de seu toque, levou muito mais tempo do que deveria levar para ela registrar o que ele tinha dito. Ela não podia perder a zombaria do seu tom, no entanto.

Meses atrás, quando Edward se ofereceu para cuidar do bar para o casamento de Jasper e Alice, ela impulsivamente decidiu ensinar-lhe uma lição sobre a sua arrogância, devido a insistência dele em continuar a olhá-la como se fosse uma criança, em vez de vê-la como uma mulher adulta. Ela tinha planejado para que ele a quisesse, de alguma forma, descobrir uma maneira de fazê-lo deseja-la ...depois ela lhe dava um fora, deixando-o a ver navios pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Só que, será que ela tinha sido boa nesses grandes planos para atrair e rejeitar Edward nos últimos quatro meses?

Rá!

- Claro que isso não é o que eu vou usar no casamento - ela finalmente respondeu entre os dentes - Eu sou uma das madrinhas de Alice, com Kate.

Os contornos perfeitos de seu rosto mudaram de novo de sisudo para mal-humorado, antes de ficar indiferente.

- É melhor você ir ficar bonita, então, não, princesa?

As palavras duras de Edward caíram com um baque duro entre eles. Ela não sabia se ele tinha a intenção de feri-la com a implicação de que levaria algum tempo, junto com uma boa quantidade de esforço para se embelezar... mas se tinha ou não tinha sido a sua intenção, era exatamente o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Alguns minutos atrás, ela se sentiu orgulhosa do que ela tinha feito para o casamento de Jasper e de Alice. Agora, esse orgulho tinha sido apagado pelo caminho quando Edward olhou para ela e a encontrou assim tão completamente desprovida de encanto feminino. Porque mesmo que ela soubesse que não deveria se importar, mesmo que ela soubesse melhor não dar a ele o poder de magoa-la, um punhado de suas palavras descuidadas fizeram mais dano do que sua irmã gêmea quando dava puxões em seu cabelo.

Será que ela havia imaginado aquela fome, o desejo, nos seus olhos? Ou teria simplesmente desejado tanto sentir as faíscas que ela acabou inventando uma conexão que nunca realmente esteve lá entre eles?

Ah, como ela odiava o jeito que ele tinha acabado de falar com ela, como se ela ainda fosse uma menina em vez de uma mulher adulta bem sucedida. Princesa. Ele a chamou de princesa.

De alguma forma, era pior que _"Boazinha"_. Pelo menos o seu apelido de família tinha nascido de amor.

De uma só vez, toda a firmeza que ela tinha tido num momento tão difícil para se segurar aonde Edward estivesse desmoronou dentro dela, sobrando um nó no peito. O que ela não daria para chocá-lo, mostrar-lhe que ele não sabia nada a respeito de quem ela realmente era, que a menina _"Boazinha"_ que tinha visto crescer era mais do que mulher o suficiente para deixa-lo maluco.

Crescer em uma família de irmãos extraordinários, Isabella sabia melhor do que ninguém que era melhor não competir com eles. Ela nunca deslizava através de uma pista de dança como Kate, ou levava uma equipe para um campeonato nacional como Jacob. Ela não salvava a vida das pessoas em um dia como Emmett. Ela nunca seria apaixonada o suficiente por fotografia ou carros ou vinhedos para transformá-los em carreiras de sucesso ou empresas.

Mas, quando ela estava com Edward no meio da vinha de Marcus quase uma hora antes do casamento de Jasper e Alice, Bella não poderia ter sido mais feliz que ela tinha lido milhares de romances. O suficiente, ela esperava, para reunir um enredo rápido que daria a Edward um gosto de seu próprio remédio ...e, finalmente, para fazê-la vencer o jogo.

- Você está certo - disse ela baixinho - Eu deveria sair em breve para ficar bonita. As palavras tinham gosto de fel em sua língua e ela podia jurar que ele quase estremeceu quando ela as repetiu para ele. - Mas há algo que eu quero lhe perguntar em primeiro lugar.

- O que é? Ele perguntou em uma voz relaxada. Relaxada até demais ela pensou.

- Bem - disse ela lentamente - Eu apenas descobri que um ex-namorado meu é um dos convidados de Alice de última hora.

Era verdade, ela namorou no último ano, um cara – Alex - por alguns meses. Nenhum dos dois tinha sido particularmente sério sobre o outro, no entanto. Ela não tinha dormido com ele.

Ainda assim, isso não a impediu de distorcer um pouco a verdade para provocar Edward. - Ele é alguém que eu realmente gostaria de causar ciúme - Ela lentamente baixou os cílios como se ela ainda não pudesse falar sobre a dor de ser deixada tão insensivelmente.

Apesar ter participado apenas do coral de algumas produções teatrais da escola primária, ela tentou imaginar a maneira que Ben teria interpretado essa cena na tela. Era patético. E um leve toque de vergonha porque ela nunca conseguiu ser boa o suficiente para seu ex, não importasse o que ela fizesse. Ela esperou uma batida antes de levantar o olhar para Edward novamente.

- Será que você pode me ajudar?

Ele olhou para ela, claramente incapaz de acreditar no que estava propondo. - Espere um segundo, _Boazinha_. Você quer que eu te ajude a fazer algum perdedor de um ex-namorado sentir ciúmes?

Ela rangeu os dentes pelo uso de seu apelido e pelo fato de que ele imediatamente assumiu qualquer namorado dela como um perdedor, mas forçou-se a deixá-lo falar. Por agora.

- Você não trouxe ninguém para o casamento, certo?

Algumas semanas atrás, ele disse a ela que ele estava vindo sozinho para que ele pudesse vigiar sua equipe no bar. Bella imaginou que seria também uma boa estratégia para ele poder escolher melhor alguma convidada solteira para levar para cama depois da festa. Ela forçou-se a controlar o ciúme diante dessa idéia enquanto insistia: - Por favor, Ed, você vai me ajudar?

Mas ele já estava balançando a cabeça. - Ninguém nunca vai acreditar. E seus irmãos vão me matar se eles pensarem que eu estou olhando para você assim.

- Malditas sejam a sua má reputação e a reputação imaculada dela!

E malditos seus irmãos por serem tão protetores.

Edward estava certo. Eles iriam rasgá-lo em pedaços, se eles alguma vez pensassem que ele tinha um pensamento impuro sobre ela ou Kate. Mas ela se recusou a desistir agora, não depois das palavras desdenhosas dele, "É melhor você ir ficar bonita, então, não, princesa?" ainda lhe martelava na cabeça.

- Você está brincando?! Ela disse com uma risada.

- É claro que nenhum deles iria acreditar. Você? Ela riu mais ainda. E eu? Ela balançou a cabeça, como se a idéia fosse totalmente absurda ...mesmo que ela tivesse escrito a sua história de amor mil vezes em seus sonhos.

- Nós todos vimos o tipo de garotas que você gosta. Eu ficaria surpresa se a metade delas ainda pudessem soletrar seus nomes.

Quando ele fez uma careta, ela percebeu tardiamente que poderia ter ido longe demais.

Ops.

- Não se preocupe - ela assegurou-lhe - Vamos garantir que ninguém da minha família ou amigos nos veja. - Apenas o meu ex.

- Será que esse cara tem um nome?

Pelo olhar de Edward de quem iria partir seu ex ao meio, ela não achou que seria justo dar-lhe o nome de Alex.

Pensando rápido, ela disse: - Eu não gosto de dizer isso em voz alta.

- Ele machucou você?"

Ela estava feliz que não tinha comido muito no café da manhã, caso contrário, correria o risco de vomitar enquanto ela colocava mão sobre o coração teatralmente e dizia: - Só aqui.

Bella tinha certeza que ninguém teria acreditado na sua terrível atuação, mas Edward estava tão ligado e determinado que não percebeu nada, então parecia que ela estava indo realmente se safar dessa.

Sabendo que era hora de fazer uma pausa, ela jogou sua cartada final.

– Por favor, Ed. Você é o único para quem eu posso pedir para me ajudar a conseguir uma pequena vingança para um grande idiota. Ela se inclinou bem perto de seu ouvido e disse em voz baixa: - Vai ser o nosso segredo.

Deus, ele cheirava bem, tão bem que ela queria esfregar os lábios sobre os pelos eriçados de sua barba. Em vez disso, ela se forçou a mudar seu peso longe dele.

Finalmente, ele disse: - Ótimo. Se você está tão desesperada assim, eu vou fazê-lo. Embora eu ainda não ache que esse seu plano tenha muita chance de dar certo.

- Oh - ela disse suavemente. A palavra _desesperada _remoendo junto com _princesa_ e _Boazinha._

- Elevai funcionar bem. Eu estou absolutamente certa disso.

O que diabos tinha acontecido?

Edward Cullen sabia como ele deveria se sentir sobre Isabella Swan. Ele deveria amá-la como um cara amava sua irmã, para vigiá-la, para ter certeza de que ela estava segura e feliz. Ele deveria ser cego para a maneira como Bella tinha se transformado ao longo dos anos.

Ele não deveria ter valorizado suas curvas em baixo de suas roupas quando ela ficava no meio da vinha e examinava os preparativos do casamento. E quando ele estava colocando o chapéu de volta na cabeça e os olhos dela tinham ficado todos sonhadores, ele com certeza não devia ter sentido o desejo louco como o inferno de arrastá-la contra ele e beijar aquela boca macia.

Mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto ela se afastava, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre quanto sua bochecha era suave quando sentiu contra a ponta do polegar e da maneira como seu cabelo deslizava em seda entre os dedos.

Que merda.

Quanto tempo ele tinha trabalhado para negar a maneira como ele se sentia em relação à Isabella?

Quantos anos ele tinha dito a si mesmo que não era nada que não poderia trabalhar fora de seu sistema com outras mulheres? As mulheres que eram boas para algumas horas na cama, mas que não têm um pingo de elegância natural de Bella. Seu cérebro. Sua mansidão. Como ele vai fazer isso por meio de um casamento inteiro com ela, quando seu auto-controle escorregava um pouco mais a cada vez que ele a via nos últimos meses? Sentar perto dela enquanto ela repassava os planos de casamento com ele, respirando seu doce cheiro, perguntando se ela teria um sabor tão doce contra sua língua, estava lentamente o deixando louco. Dia após dia ela penetrou em seus pensamentos, seus sonhos, mais e mais.

Parado no meio do vinhedo de Marcus com Bella perto o suficiente para puxá-la em seus braços, ele tinha ficado preso entre duas escolhas impossíveis. Estender a mão e finalmente reclamá-la do jeito que ele tinha fantasiado por muito tempo ...ou afastá-la para seu próprio bem.

Seu peito se apertou com pesar ao lembrar a expressão ferida de Bella depois que ele fez comentários sobre suas roupas e que precisavam ser trocadas para o bem do casamento. Ela era a última pessoa no mundo que ele queria machucar, que era exatamente por isso que ele fez questão de manter distância, tanto quanto possível ao longo dos anos.

Edward odiava pensar que um cara que ela tinha namorado havia a magoado, e agora, teve a coragem de aparecer no casamento de seu irmão. Ela merecia estar com alguém que lhe daria tudo. Uma casa nos subúrbios com uma cerca branca. Um punhado de filhos bonitos com cérebros grandes, como sua mãe.

Ele apertou o punho com força no peito para empurrar para longe o nó provocado por essas imagens de Isabella sendo feliz com outro homem.

Edward não tinha certeza sobre seu plano para fazer ciúmes no seu ex, mas ele já estava planejando pegar o cara sozinho e lhe ensinar uma lição sobre o que acontece quando alguém maltratava uma Swan.

Então, Jasper saiu para o terraço de Marcus e chamou o nome de Edward, sacudindo-o para fora de seus pensamentos.

Os Irmãos de Jasper eram padrinhos com Marcus oficiando o casamento. Edward era o único não-Swan que teve a honra de ser padrinho de Jasper, apesar de ele ter muitos primos que poderiam ter sido escolhidos.

O nono Swan. Ele sempre se sentiu como um, quando ele estava com um deles. Todos esses anos que ele tinha passado na casa deles, Edward fingiu que estava em casa. E a verdade era que a casa de Renné Swan tinha sido o único lar verdadeiro que ele tinha conhecido até que ele comprasse o seu próprio lugar com os lucros de seus pubs irlandeses.

Edward estava feliz por Jasper. Claro, ele foi surpreendido pela forma como seu amigo havia se apaixonado tão rapidamente, e como ele estava feliz com a coisa marido / pai ter caído em seu colo, mas apenas porque Edward não iria nunca deixar-se ser fisgado daquele jeito, e isso não significava que não apoiaria um Swan. Sendo um padrinho no casamento de Jasper e fornecendo as bebidas da festa era tudo uma retribuição à família que ajudou a criá-lo quando sua própria família não estava nem aí.

- Como está se sentindo no grande dia?

Jasper sorriu. - Bem - Seu sorriso aumentou - Muito bem.

Edward tinha visto Jasper e Alice juntos o suficiente para saber que este era um sério cara feliz.

Jasper não parecia ter um arrependimento em desistir de sua vida com modelos quentes. - Você já viu Alice? Jasper perguntou. - Você sabe se ela precisa de alguma coisa?

Assim que Alice tinha anunciado sua gravidez, Jasper tornou-se um exemplo de qualquer pai de primeira viagem. Era exatamente o tipo de comportamento maluco que Edward nunca iria entender. E era por isso que ele fazia tudo para se certificar na sua vida sexual que suas parceiras não poderiam ficar grávidas.

- Eu estive falando com Bella - disse Edward - Parece que está tudo sob controle com as meninas.

- Ótimo. Jasper acenou e sorriu para ele. - Vamos para dentro. Ben está nos dizendo sobre uma orgia que ele participou a duas semanas atrás. Eu estou supondo que é um aquecimento para seu discurso mais tarde.

- Então, você realmente não vai sentir falta de tudo isso?

Jasper não hesitou antes de balançar a cabeça. - Alice vale mais que mil orgias.

Edward podia ouvir os Swans rindo quando ele entrou. Ele amava aquela família como se fosse a sua própria e se preciso fosse ele levaria um tiro por qualquer um deles.

Especialmente aquela morena maravilhosa que ele não conseguia tirar a cabeça e nem de seu coração.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capítulo Dois**

- Nós estávamos prestes a enviar uma equipe para buscar você - Kalen, a maquiadora com quem Jasper normalmente trabalhava em suas sessões de fotos - agarrou Isabella no segundo que ela pisou na casa de hóspedes.

- Todo mundo já está colocando seus vestidos, ainda bem que você só precisa de um pouco de rímel e batom.

Normalmente, ela teria concordado em manter o rosto apenas assim, pois nunca ficava muito confortável com maquiagem. Kate era a pessoa que sempre gostou de brincar com sombras e pó de arroz de sua mãe. Bella se interessava mais nos livros que ensinavam a sua irmã como aplicar a maquiagem ao invés de brincar de ser manequim.

- Na verdade - ela disse - eu estava esperando que você pudesse trabalhar um pouco de sua mágica em mim.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha. - Mágica?

Isabella assentiu.

- Bem...Tem esse cara ...

Kalen deu a Bella um sorriso lento.

- Bom, nesse caso, eu ficaria feliz em trabalhar um pouco de minha mágica em você - Ele não vai saber o que o atingiu - Ela chamou a amiga cabeleireira que ela trouxe.

- Jackie, você pode vir aqui um segundo?

Alguns minutos mais tarde depois de uma conversa secreta, Bella deixou claro que ela não queria nem parecer muito arrumada e nem vulgar, apenas um pouco mais sexy do que ela normalmente era.

Isabella sentou-se em sua cadeira e tentou ignorar seu coração batendo rapidamente quando elas transformavam a _Boazinha _em alguém completamente diferente.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, depois de Kalen e Jackie ajudarem a colocar seu vestido de madrinha sem bagunçar o cabelo ou maquiagem, Kate entrou na sala e olhou para Bella em choque.

- O que diabos vocês fizeram com a minha irmã?

As duas não vinham se dando bem no último ano. Isabella odiava o jeito como Katherine deixava aquele idiota que ela vinha namorando em segredo passar por cima dela.

Todo mundo via como sua irmã gêmea era tão feroz, tão destemida, mas Bella sabia que Kate era simplesmente melhor em esconder suas emoções do que o resto deles.

Toda vez que ela havia tentado abordar a situação, sua irmã a havia bloqueado para fora de sua vida mais e mais. Kate era mestra em tiradas sarcásticas, como Bella conhecia muito bem, e que ela tinha sido atacada muitas vezes nos últimos meses.

Mas por baixo de tudo o que passou por entre elas no último ano, ela amava a irmã.

Como não poderia , quando elas sempre tinha sido duas metades de um todo?

Hoje era um daqueles dias que Isabella necessitava de sua irmã gêmea, a outra metade que automaticamente deveria entender tudo em um nível de DNA, para tranqüilizá-la.

No calor do momento, quando ela tomou a decisão de mudar as coisas, tinha parecido uma boa idéia deixar Kalen e Jackie transformá-la, mas para alguém como ela, que sempre tinha sido feliz desaparecendo no fundo, esse cabelo e essa maquiagem eram uma distância muito grande do seu verdadeiro eu.

E se as pessoas rissem dela?

E se Edward risse? Ela iria morrer.

Ah, sim, ali mesmo bem no meio do dia especial de Jasper e Alice, na frente de 300pessoas, ela murcharia e cairia morta.

Kate se aproximou, fez um giro completo de Bella em seu vestido de cetim rosa forte. Ela tinha sido a última a encontrar Alice na loja de noivas para escolher o seu vestido de madrinha.

Apesar de ter sido definitivamente mais conservadora que Kate, Bella tinha esquecido o quão bem o cetim abraçou suas curvas, mais perto do que qualquer outra coisa que possuía.

Ele era o estilo de estrela de cinema clássico, parecido com o que Marilyn Monroe usou quando cantou "Happy Birthday, Sr. Presidente ", com uma fenda longa numa perna.

Finalmente, Kate disse: - Você está maravilhosa, Bells!

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio pesado.

- Graças a Deus.

- Se bem que - acrescentou Kate franzindo o cenho- você não se parece exatamente como você.

- Sua expressão ficou mais acentuada.

- Será que Kalen a convenceu a tentar algo novo?

- A maquiagem foi idéia minha. Assim como o cabelo.

Kate franziu a testa novamente.

- Eu não entendo. Você nunca quis tentar algo novo antes.

Bella forçou um encolher de ombros, como se isso não importasse para ela. Mesmo que realmente importasse. Muito.

- Eu só queria ver como seria parecer um pouco diferente por um dia.

- Humm...

Kate analisou-a novamente da cabeça aos pés, e Bella sabia o momento exato que a verdade ia bater na sua irmã.

- Ah, não. Não me diga que você vai tentar conquistar o Ed...

Isabella saltou para a irmã para cobrir a boca de Kate com a mão antes que o nome de Edward saísse de sua boca. Ela desejou que ela pudesse dizer a Kate que sua transformação não tinha nada a ver com ele, mas ela não podia mentir para sua irmã gêmea.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Katherine balançou a cabeça, puxando a mão de Isabella de sua boca.

- Você não tem a mínima idéia do que você está fazendo. Eu adoro o Ed.

- Kate!

-Como um irmão é claro, mas isso não significa que eu não veja seus defeitos, e especialmente quando o assunto é mulher – Kate olhou-a com firmeza - Não faça isso.

Ela nunca pensou que admitiria isso para alguém, nem mesmo para sua irmã, mas agora ela encontrou-se, dizendo:

- Você não sabe o que é ser invisível - Ela ergueu o queixo e empinou para trás os ombros - Estou cansada disso.

Ela queria que sua irmã gêmea a entendesse, mas em vez de encorajá-la, Kate disse:

- Você adora me dizer quando estou fazendo besteira. Bella tentou protestar, mas sua irmã colocou as mãos em seus ombros e fez virar-se para enfrentar o espelho.

- Desta vez, você é a única que precisa ouvir - Não faça isso, Bells - Kate apertou seus ombros.

- Não. Faça. Isso.

Bella olhou para a mulher incrivelmente sexy olhando para ela no espelho.

Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de unir tudo isto sem ajuda profissional.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Eu tenho que fazer.

Kate olhou tão séria e preocupada como ela podia se lembrar de fazer.

- Os meninos não vão agüentar vê-la desse jeito - Eu quero dizer, eles estão acostumados a me ver abusar do visual, mas você ... Não. Eles não vão gostar disso nenhum pouco.

- Azar o deles.

Finalmente Kate quase sorriu, mas então ela perguntou:

- O que vai acontecer se o seu plano der errado?

Coração de Bella disparou em seu peito com o pensamento de quantas coisas poderiam dar errado com seu brilhante plano para ensinar uma lição a Edward, ignorando-a por todos esses anos.

Ainda assim, ela pensou que ela parecia confiante e segura quando ela respondeu a sua irmã - Ele não vai sair pela culatra.

E mesmo que ela ainda pudesse sentir a marca quente dos dedos de Edward contra sua bochecha onde ele a tocou, ela disse a si mesma que era a verdade. Porque se havia uma coisa que todo mundo sabia sobre Isabella Swan, era que ela nunca, jamais mentia.

A ninguém. E, certamente não para si mesma.

Ellen, a gerente do vinhedo de Marcus, que tinha ajudado Bella com muitos detalhes do casamento, pôs a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- É hora de dar nosso adeus à noiva - Vocês duas estão lindas. Ela passou alguns segundos extras olhando para Bella e um leve toque de surpresa em seu rosto, antes de dizer:

-Na verdade, mais do que lindas. Estão prontas?

O coração de Bella saltou em seu peito com o pensamento de fazer sua grande entrada.

É claro que ela não estava pronta, mas aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria estar.

Ela se juntou a Kate, a Nicole, namorada pop-star de Marcus,a Rosalie, namorada de Emmett, e as outras duas madrinhas que eram amigas de Alice na varanda.

Como madrinhas principais, Bella e Kate tinham tido um jogo feroz de pedra-papel-tesoura para decidir qual das duas entraria primeiro com Marcus, o Swan mais velho.

Bella estava certa de que Kate tinha _trapaceado_. Sempre fazia isso. Mas agora ela estava feliz que ela não seria a primeira a entrar. Melhor ainda era ter o Ben como seu parceiro para a caminhada até o altar. Esperava que todos ficassem babando sobre o astro de cinema, pelo menos o tempo suficiente para que se acostumassem melhor com a sua pessoa transformada na mais nova deusa _sexy_.

Assim como Kate havia previsto, seus irmãos pararam e piscaram embasbacados diante dela, surpresos, quando eles caminhavam para a varanda. A surpresa, infelizmente, rapidamente se transformou em carrancas.

- Bella?

O rosto de seu irmão mais velho parecia anunciar uma trovoada e ela teve que se forçar para segurar os pés firmes no chão na frente de Marcus, ao invés de dar um passo atrás em retirada e sair correndo de volta para dentro para limpar a maquiagem do rosto e escovar o brilhante cabelo de volta ao estilo que todos estavam acostumados.

-Que diabos...

Nicole colocou a mão no antebraço de Marcus bem a tempo.

-Ei, bonitão – ela brincou – Ouvi dizer que você é o dono desta espelunca?

Graças a Deus que Marcus não tinha forças para resistir a sua namorada de tirar o fôlego, especialmente quando ela ia na ponta dos pés sussurrar algo em seu ouvido que o fez puxá-la para um canto escondido da varanda e beijar-lhe.

Bella fez uma nota mental para fazer algo para agradecer a Nicole no futuro. Talvez um leitor de e-book novo com uma centena de livros fantásticos pré-carregados para ela ler nas longas horas das viagens em turnê?

Por azar, Emmett estava logo atrás e perguntou:

- Por que está usando tudo o isso de maquiagem, Bells?

Rosalie, que tinha se tornado uma das amigas mais próximas de Bella, disparou um olhar de simpatia antes de mover-se da linha de visão de Emmett.

-A Summer precisa de ajuda com sua cesta de pétalas de flores. Ela está pedindo para você, Emmett.

O Irmão bombeiro de Bella tinha se apaixonado loucamente por sua amiga e sua filha depois de salvar as duas de um incêndio mortal no apartamento delas. Ele não tinha a menor chance de segurar o foco em Bella quando a filha de Rosalie de sete anos de idade necessitava tanto dele.

Era uma pena que Jacob, Seth e Ben não tinham namoradas na varanda para distraí-los.

Jacob olhou entre ela e Kate.

- Vocês não vão fazer essa coisa de gêmeas trocadas de novo, não é?

Seth parecia totalmente confuso – Se estiverem aprontando alguma, é melhor eu nem saber.

Mas, então, ele acrescentou:

- Juro por Deus, _Boazinha_, se alguém só olhar para você atravessado eu vou arrebentar a cabeça do cara no chão até virar adubo para o vinhedo de Marcus.

-E se alguém olhar para mim? - Kate perguntou, obviamente, tentando puxar a atenção longe de sua irmã gêmea, bancando a ofendida.

- Você sabe se cuidar - ele respondeu.

- Eu também sei - disse Bella.

- Até parece - disse Ben.

Seu segundo irmão mais velho, que por acaso era só um dos maiores astros de cinema do mundo, estava observando-a em silêncio até então. Embora eles fossem tão diferentes como água e vinho - ele sempre fazendo sucesso sob os holofotes e ela querendo ficar tão longe disso quanto ela pudesse – ela sempre foi especialmente próxima de Ben.

Ele pegou a mão dela.

-Vamos praticar a nossa caminhada até o altar.

Ela tinha estado tão preocupada com seus irmãos, que ela finalmente percebeu que estava faltando um.

-Onde está o Edward?

- Ele teve uma emergência no último segundo com as bebidas - ele respondeu e depois, quando eles estavam em torno do outro lado da varanda, ele disse:

- Você está linda, Bells.

- Obrigada.

- O que está acontecendo? Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu queria ficar bonita para o casamento.

- Você já era bonita. Antes...

Ele fez um gesto para o cabelo, a maquiagem, o vestido.

Seu coração se apertou com a forma como seu irmão olhou para ela, como se ela fosse uma menina que precisasse manter em segurança. Será que ele não vê? Era exatamente por isso que ela precisava fazer isso. Assim, todos parariam de pensar nela como a doce e meiga "_Boazinha"_.

Mas Ben não percebia, nenhum dos seus irmãos percebia que, cada vez mais, alimentavam a decisão dela.

Uma parte dela queria desesperadamente confiar em Ben, para tentar levar algum conforto dos braços fortes de seu irmão mais velho. Mas ela sabia que era melhor não. Se ela lhe dissesse o que ela estava fazendo, ele provavelmente a trancaria na casa de hóspedes até que o casamento estivesse acabado.

- Eu estou andando pelo corredor no braço de um astro de cinema - ela se forçou a dizer.

- Quem sabe onde esta foto vai parar?

Infelizmente, Ben não chegou nem perto de acreditar nela.

- Desde quando você se importa com essas coisas?

Desde nunca, mas esse não era o ponto. Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou os braços ao redor dele.

- Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Estava com saudades de você.

Ela sentiu o beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela não tinha um pai desde os dois anos, mas ela nunca tinha sentido esse vazio. Não com tanto amor ao seu redor, não com Ben e Marcus e Jasper para abraçá-la, não com Seth e Jacob para pegar no pé dela, não com Emmett e Kate para jogar e discutir.

- Senti saudades também, _Boazinha _- Ele afastou-se para olhá-la novamente.

Perguntou-se por que não ficou irritada quando Ben usou seu apelido, mas ela queria acabar com Edward quando ele dizia.

- Acho que não esperava voltar da Austrália e ver que você tinha mudado.

- Eu ainda sou a mesma - ela insistiu em uma voz suave.

A verdade, porém era que mal havia passado de uma hora de sua "transformação" e as coisas já estavam diferentes.

Para começar, nunca tinha tido conversas como esta com seus irmãos. E, ainda que não estivesse completamente segura se algum dia usaria esse visual de novo, apesar dos seus receios em se fazer de boba em um vestido elegante e saltos altíssimos, havia uma parte dela que gostava da mudança.

Diabos, até mesmo a garçonete do seu restaurante tailandês favorito tinha perguntado a ela da última vez que esteve lá – Vai pedir o de sempre?

Isabella, de repente percebeu que estava enredada em uma armadilha boa e gostosa.

Passos vieram na direção deles e eles tinham se separado e Ben alisava o cabelo no lugar.

- Você realmente está linda, Bells - Diferente, mas estonteante.

Desta vez, só o orgulho brilhou em seus olhos. E quando os dois obedeceram as instruções de Ellen para seguir Marcus e Kate descendo os degraus do alpendre através das videiras para o corredor enfeitado com rosas, Bella não tinha que fingir seu sorriso radiante.

Preparem-se, pensou ela, Isabella Swan está prestes a soltar as asas.

E, se tudo desse certo, Edward Cullen não saberá o que o atingiu.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo Três**

Edward saiu de trás do bar no momento que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e uma linda garotinha loira entrava pelo corredor jogando pétalas de flores no ar.

Encantados, a multidão ria e admirava a filha da namorada de Emmett. Marcus e Kate vieram em seguida, o mais velho Swan e a mais jovem. Kate tomou seu lugar como uma das madrinhas e Marcus se moveu para o centro, em preparação para oficiar a cerimônia.

Mais uma vez, Edward mal podia acreditar que esse dia tinha chegado.

Havia algumas coisas que ele sempre foi capaz de contar na vida: Cerveja era sempre melhor quando tirada diretamente do barril; Seu pai nunca tinha sido nada além de um bêbado deplorável; E os garotos Swan não se casariam tão cedo.

Ellen o avistou e acenou para ele tomar seu lugar ao lado da madrinha que ele tinha que acompanhar. Ele não a conhecia ainda, mas ele esperava que Alice tivesse bom gosto para as amigas. A esta altura, a única maneira de tirar Bella de seus pensamentos após um longo dia juntos no casamento, era garantir que ele terminasse na cama com uma mulher linda que era seu oposto.

Ele estava quase junto da madrinha, quando seu coração e os seus pés pararam.

-Que diabos aconteceu com Isabella?

Edward piscou para tentar corrigir a sua visão quando Bella e Ben davam a volta em uma fileira de videiras e continuavam andando pelo corredor. Quando ele continuou a ter visões minutos depois - visões loucas e insanas - ele passou a mão sobre os olhos.

Mas nada mudou o fato de que Bella estava sensual andando com um sedoso vestido rosa e sapatos de salto alto. Ela com certeza não estava usando aquele sueter e uma saia que ele tinha feito um comentário tão grosseiro antes. Mas o vestido não era a única coisa diferente sobre ela.

O que ela tinha feito no seu cabelo?

E por que os olhos pareciam tão grandes e sua boca tão vermelha?

Seu corpo reagiu à imagem chocante sensual dela antes que ele pudesse detê-lo e todo o sangue que deveria alimentar seu cérebro para nunca olhar para Isabella Swan assim, especialmente na frente de todos os seis irmãos dela, correu para baixo.

A mão de Ellen em seu cotovelo sacodiu ele.

-É quase a sua vez de ir para o corredor,Edward.

Ele ouviu o que ela disse, sabia que ele precisava se juntar ao resto do grupo, mas mesmo quando ele estendeu o braço para amiga de Alice - cujo nome não lembrava mais e não se preocupou em perguntar-lhe novamente - ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella.

A visão da parte de trás não ajudava seu problema atual.

Caramba, Isabella Swan tinha uma bunda perfeita! E então ela estava mostrando para 300 pessoas que o vestido que escorregava edeslizava sobre suas curvas tão bem que sabia que ela não poderia estar usando nada por baixo.

Uma vontade de arrastá-la para longe do casamento, longe de todos os homens com fome nos olhos e que tivessem a admirando, para obriga-la a mudar de volta para suas roupas normais - roupas essas que a cobrissem da forma como ela devia ser coberta!- veio tão rápido, que Edward foi duramente pressionado para ignorá-la. Ele não suportava que dezenas de rapazes na platéia estavam babando agora, mesmo os que estavam casados e não tinham nada que pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre Bella.

De qualquer forma, ela não parecia exatamente jovem e inocente, não parecia tão intocável assim, parecia?

Ellen disse seu nome novamente e ele tomou-a como sua deixa para começar a andar. Emmett e Rosalie, que estavam andando pelo corredor em frente a ele, impediam a sua visão de Bella por alguns segundos e ele teve que esticar o pescoço para ficar de olho nela enquanto ela tomava seu lugar ao lado de Kate sob o arco coberto de rosas.

Um momento depois, Bella olhou para cima e o pegou olhando para ela. Edward tentou desviar o olhar. E falhou.

A mulher em seu braço teve que puxá-lo para manter seus pés se movendo na direção certa. A última coisa que Edward viu antes de tomar seu lugar ao lado de Emmett foi a boca macia de Bella transformando em um sorriso sensual, totalmente feminina.

Isabella sempre adorou casamentos e, apesar de estar nervosa, não teve como não se envolver no clima romântico. Naturalmente, o vinhedo dos Swan foi muito possivelmente o local mais glorioso para casamentos que ela já tinha visto. As folhas de que brotavam nas videiras, as flores de mostarda desabrochando em cada pedaço livre de terra, as colinas, o céu azul brilhante acima, as massas de flores em vasos exibidos no final de cada fila de assentos, eles eram todos os acréscimos de tirar o fôlego para o amor entre Jasper e Alice.

Marcus estava fazendo um trabalho tão belo de oficiar o casamento. Bella podia dizer que ele estava tão emocionado quanto o resto deles, mas sua voz era firme e sólida quando ele perguntou a Jasper e Alice se eles iriam amar, honrar e confortar um ao outro.

Bella tinha que alcançar a mão de Kate e mantê-la apertada enquanto esperava pelo momento perfeito em que seu irmão declarava seu amor para sua noiva. Era como se o mundo inteiro ficasse parado quando Jasper virou-se para Alice e sorriu para ela. O Peito de Bella apertou no amor eterno que irradiava de seu irmão para sua noiva.

Bella perguntou-se, qual seria a sensação de ter um homem olhando assim para ela?

Como se ela fosse absolutamente tudo para ele?

Jasper disse: - Eu vou te amar para sempre,Alice, e um leve suspiro deixou os lábios de Bella quando uma lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha. Alguns momentos mais tarde, quando Alice fez o mesmo voto para Jasper, mais lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Bella, uma após a outra. E quando Marcus os declarou marido e mulher, todos aplaudiram, mas nenhum mais alto do que a silenciosa Isabella Swan.

Edward nunca tinha se importado com casamentos. Até onde ele sabia, tomavam tempo demais de um fim de semana perfeito e eram um desperdício de dinheiro.

Especialmente dado que pelo menos metade dos casamentos terminavam em divórcio.

Por alguma razão, no entanto, este casamento foi diferente. Ele tinha passado tempo suficiente com Jasper e Alice a pensar que realmente tinha uma chance de fazer a coisa funcionar. Com aquela criança em sua barriga, com certeza ele esperava que fosse.

Na verdade, não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção ao casamento que estava acontecendo ...pois não conseguia tirar os olhos da irmã do noivo.

Quando Bella caminhou até o corredor, ele foi atingido de uma forma estúpida pela forma como ela estava sexy nesse vestido. Ele quase não a reconheceu como a doce menininha sempre grudada em seus calcanhares quando eles eram crianças. Mas, então, como ele observou, durante a cerimônia, ela tinha se transformado novamente.

Ainda ridiculamente sexy, mas doce, seus olhos grandes quando ela ouviu os votos, inclinando-se em direção a noiva e o noivo como se ela quisesse se tornar uma parte de sua felicidade. E nesse momento, quando ela estendeu a mão para agarrar a mão de Kate, ele teve uma fração de segundo de desejo que tivesse sido a mão dele que ela estivesse agarrando. E que ele poderia ser o único a abraçá-la.

Edward sentiu como se alguém tivesse alcançado um punho em seu peito e agarrado seu coração, espremendo até que virasse nada mais do que uma pilha confusa de sangue e veias. Ele nunca seria capaz de apagar da memória a esperança e o desejo n os olhos de Bella, enquanto ela assistia Jasper e Alice jurarem amor uns aos outros.

Antes que ele percebesse, Bella estava tomando o braço de Ben e andando pelo corredor, seu traseiro perfeito balançando um pouco no ritmo da música clássica baixa que tocava.

-Terra chamando Edward - Emmett disse - acotovelando-o um pouco antes de ele se dirigir para Rosalie e levá-la de volta para o corredor e para junto dos convidados que já estavam em volta de Jasper e Alice.

-Acabou. Hora de ir.

...

Havia apenas uma cura certa para o ataque súbito de insanidade de Edward. Ele ficaria no bar, e então encontraria uma mulher disposta que não tivesse nada a ver com a família Swan. Assim se afastaria completamente de Bella pelo o resto do casamento. Longe das suas curvas suaves e aqueles lábios macios vermelhos o ajudariam a manter a cabeça na linha reta.

-Eu cuido disso aqui - ele disse a Sam, um de seus melhores _bartenders _no Cullen original da cidade - Você pode circular com as bandejas.

Felizmente, os convidados do casamento estavam com sede, claramente precisando de um pouco de vinho ou de cerveja para lavar o gosto dos adocicados votos de amor de suas línguas.

Servir bebidas para estranhos era tão natural quanto respirar para Edward, e ele imediatamente entrou em um ritmo no meio do vinhedo quando a refeição foi servida e os convidados iam e vinham até o bar entre um prato e outro. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez que ele não tivesse secado copos limpos e rearranjando garrafas.

Quando criança, seu pai tomava conta dos barris de cerveja e Edward ficava na parte de trás enchendo e esvaziando a máquina de lavar louça por alguns dólares extras enquanto os cozinheiros em qualquer um dos pubs que eles estivessem, preparavam pratos de peixe, fritas e purê de batata com repolho.

Quando as convidadas flertavam com ele no bar, ele flertava de volta. Que importava se nenhuma delas era nem metade tão bonita como Bella? Os Swans estavam se casando, uns após os outros como se tivessem sido infectados pelo mesmo vírus do amor, mas Edward estava vacinado. O amor não o pegaria.

Ele sabia que era melhor não pensar que o amor significaria alguma coisa quando a situação ficasse difícil e fosse mais fácil separar. Seu futuro seria sem esposa, sem filhos, muitas mulheres bonitas, mas sem anéis. Ele adoraria brincar com todas as crianças do clã Swan que viessem ao mundo e seria o tio Ed, mas ele não cometeria o erro de pensar em ser um bom marido ou pai. Os Cullens não vinham com esses genes.

- Você não comeu nada ainda.

A voz ligeiramente rouca feminina tomou conta dele numa fração de segundos antes de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Bella. Sua sensualidade suave naquele vestido rosa, o doce cheiro de seu perfume, foram um soco direto para o seu estômago que ainda não tinha se recuperado de ver lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto, ou o sorriso radiante que tinha seguido.

Sem esperar por um convite, ela colocou um prato cheio na mesa e mudou-se em torno do bar para ficar ao lado dele.

- Chegue para lá. Eu tomo conta disso enquanto você come.

- Ela bateu o quadril no dele, levando-o a ficar rígido em um instante, seu corpo não dando a mínima que ela estava fora do seu alcance.

Como seus irmãos deixaram ela sair desse jeito? O que eles estavam pensando?

Não se importavam nem um pouco com o bem estar de sua irmã?

Enquanto ele estava ali perdendo a cabeça, Bella tomou os pedidos de bebidas e habilmente derramou nos copos de vinho e drinques para os convidados do casamento. Ela era uma bibliotecária, não uma _bartender_. Ela não devia ser tão boa em servir bebidas. E nenhuma bibliotecária deveria ser sempre tão quente, pensou Edward quando ele cerrou a mandíbula com tanta força que seu templo começou a latejar. Ele a deixaria ajudar por cinco minutos e então a mandaria de volta para sua mesa para comemorar com o resto de sua família e ter certeza que ela ficaria lá para o resto da recepção.

Mesmo se ele tivesse de amarrá-la no seu lugar.

Uma garrafa de cerveja quase escorregou de sua mão quando Edward foi atingido com uma cristalina visão de Bella amarrada à sua cama, nua e implorando para ele tocar, beijar, para...

- Ouvi dizer que você é uma bibliotecária. Lendo bons livros ultimamente?

Edward emergiu de seu sonho proibido bem a tempo de observar um convidado inclinando-se sobre o balcão e olhando o decote do vestido de Bella.

Ela parecia não notar quando sorriu de volta para o rapaz. Ela era muito inocente para perceber quando um cara como este estava querendo uma única coisa: entrar em sua calcinha. Calcinhas que Edward estava quase certo de que ela não estava mesmo vestindo.

-Mmm - disse ela - com aquela voz sedutora, ainda um pouco rouca de lágrimas, causando a Edward outra visão maluca dela nua deitada debaixo dele, gritando seu nome até que ficasse sem voz.

- Eu estou sempre fazendo leituras de grandeslivros. O que você gosta de ler?

O cara deu de ombros, parecendo não se importar que houvesse uma enorme fila de sedentas

pessoas atrás dele. - Eu sou um Médico...

- O que você vai beber? -Edward interrompeu. O cara atirou-lhe um olhar que dizia, você não pode ver que estou prestes a pontuar aqui?

- Corona - disse para Edward antes de voltar a olhar para seios fenomenais de Bella.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eu sou um médico, então não tenho muito tempo para ler. Mas quando eu faço, eu costumo ler livros de ação. Que envolvam medicina, para ser mais específico.

Edward não podia acreditar quando Bella se inclinou sobre o balcão e disse:

- Oh, que emocionante. Livros de ação sempre me deixam sem fôlego.

Será que ela não percebia que esse perdedor estava no seu caminho? Ela devia estar jogando uma bebida em seu rosto, não lhe dando uma visão melhor de seu corpo perfeito quando ela se inclinava para pegar uma garrafa de cerveja.

O Dr. Babaca achava que tinha ganhado o jogo e estava contando os minutos até que ele poderia tirar o vestido de sua pele bronzeada e descobrir se ela era tão boa como ela cheirava.

No inferno. Edward iria matá-lo primeiro. Ele pegou a garrafa da mão dela.

- Aqui está a sua cerveja. Hora de deixar todo mundo ter mais um drinque. Ele podia sentir Bella franzindo a testa para ele quando derrotou o cara com o seu olhar mortal. Se ela não sabia diferenciar o bem do mal, ele ia ter que salvá-la. Se ela quisesse ou não, era irrelevante. Embora o cara tenha se encolhido com a promessa silenciosa de violência de Edward, não o impediu de dizer:

- Não se esqueça de guardar uma dança para mim, linda - antes que ele se afastasse.

Edward manteve o controle por um fio muito fino. Nada poderia ser melhor agora do que saltar por cima do balcão e enfrentar o cara para ensinar-lhe o que acontecia quando ele flertava com a garota errada.

Uma menina que era muito doce, muito bonita, muito malditamente perfeita para ele nunca sequer pensar em tocar um fio de cabelo na cabeça dela.

- Você não vai dançar com ele - rosnou. – Nem hoje e nem nunca.

- Eu sou uma menina grande, Ed. Eu vou dançar com quem eu quiser.

Servir os convidados que sempre fora a prioridade, ficou fora de cogitação. Dando as costas para a multidão ainda na fila, ele deslizou entre Bella e o bar e em seguida colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e segurou-a com força.

- Não. Você não vai. Ele não é bom o suficiente para você.

- É tão doce você dizer isso, Edward - ela disse em uma voz suave - Mas eu posso cuidar de mim mesma sozinha.

- Seus irmãos me matariam se algo acontecesse com você. - Inferno, eles o matariam se suspeitassem do jeito que ele pensava nela.

- Na verdade - ela disse quando ela olhou por cima do ombro:

- Eu acho que os convidados do meu irmão podem matar todos nós se não continuarmos servindo-lhes bebidas.

Muito relutante, Edward mudou de volta para a posição. Mas mesmo que ele não derramasse uma gota e os dedos não vacilassem nas garrafas, sua atenção estava totalmente focada em Bella. E era por isso que ele a viu disparar um olhar para o cara que tinha flertado com ela pouco antes de dizer:

- Eu acho que ele parece perfeitamente inofensivo. Na verdade ...

Edward jogou uma garrafa vazia para o lixo debaixo do bar com um estrondo.

-Na verdade o que?

- Já que você não quer me ajudar com o meu plano para fazer ciúmes no meu ex, talvez eu devesse usar esse cara no lugar e...

- Sam! - Ele gritou do outro lado da área de recepção, fazendo sinal para o seu empregado assumir o bar novamente. Ele não esperou por Sam retornar para o balcão antes de envolver a sua mão em torno do pulso de Bella e puxá-la para sair de trás do bar. Ele não parou de caminhar até que eles estivessem escondidos atrás de um galpão de armazenamento à beira da área de recepção.

- Não.

Ela olhou para a mão onde ainda estava presa em seu pulso.

- Há milhares de outras palavras no idioma Inglês, você sabe.

Ele ignorou seu sarcasmo e disse a ela:

- Você não vai chegar perto de uma centena de metros daquele cara de novo.

A raiva brilhou em seus olhos. Olhos que tinham ficado cheios de lágrimas felizes, cheios de pura alegria, apenas há pouco tempo.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer.

-Até parece que não.

Ela puxou o braço do seu e começou a se afastar, mas ele não podia deixá-la ir.

Não quando ela estava prestes a fazer algo estúpido, como beijar um médico babaca. E talvez até mesmo oferecer-lhe o corpo, as curvas doces escorregando e deslizando por baixo dele se ela ficasse com ele.

Furioso com a imagem de alguém tocando Bella assim, em vez de apenas agarrar-lhe o pulso ou os ombros, Edward passou os braços em toda a volta dela e puxou-a para ele. Ele segurou-a com força, empurrando seu peito em seus braços, sua altura correspondente a fim de que seus quadris se encaixassem perfeitamente entre as pernas abertas, seus quadris macios Pressionando sua virilha.

- Deixe-me ir.

- Não.

Sua nova palavra favorita foi abafada pelo seu cabelo, tão suave, tão sedoso contra seu queixo e lábios. E a verdade era que ele não poderia deixá-la ir para o mundo. Não apenas porque ele não queria que outro cara a tocasse, mas porque ele nunca quis segurar ninguém mais do que Bella.

Quanto tempo ele tinha sonhado segurando ela? Muitos anos para manter a contagem.

E no entanto, ele nunca teve uma pista quão incrivelmente boa que ela iria se moldar em seus braços, as curvas perigosas pressionando para ele, seu peito subindo e descendo contra o dele.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir até você me prometer que vai ficar longe dele.

Agora era a sua vez de dizer:

- Não.

Ele mudou de mão o suficiente para colocar um dedo sob o queixo e virar o rosto para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Prometa-me, Bella. É para o seu próprio bem.

Bella puxou o rosto de sua mão, em seguida, todo o seu corpo, e quando ela virou-se para encará-lode frente, seus olhos estavam piscando.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso! - Especialmente desde que você de todas as pessoas não tem idéia do que seja bom para mim.

- Quer apostar?

Sua boca estava sobre a dela, antes que pudesse colocar os freios em seu desejo. Ele estava com muita raiva, muito frustrado consigo mesmo por querê-la muito e sua irritante teimosia para que fosse gentil. Lábios não eram suficientes. Ele precisava de línguas. Necessitava deslizar uma mão em seu cabelo para inclinar a cabeça no ângulo direito de tomar o que ela estava prestes a oferecer a algum outro cara inútil. Necessitava segurar a curva deliciosa de seus quadris com a outra mão para arrastá-la mais perto.

Em algum lugar de seu cérebro, ele sabia que estava se movendo muito rápido para que ela possivelmente desfrutasse do beijo, muito menos ficar com ele. Mas mesmo que ela tivesse que lutar contra ele, seus braços entrelaçaram ao redor de seu pescoço e ela gemia baixinho contra sua boca enquanto sua língua para fora pressionava e deslizava contra a sua.

Doce Deus, Bella era tudo o que ele sempre quis em uma mulher. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, a sensação dela. Ele não conseguia parar de rastejar a mão acima de seus quadris pela cintura, para o fundo de sua caixa torácica e depois, santo inferno, ele sentiu bem a curva de um seio na sua palma.

Ela ofegou em sua boca, tremendo de prazer quando seu polegar roçou o bico excitado, e Edward sabia que ele estava apenas a um fôlego de abaixá-la para a grama e levantar o vestido com suas longas pernas, até que ele pudesse tocar e lamber e...

O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Sabendo que Bella não tinha a menor chance de lutar contra um cara quando ele se pôs a tocar nos seus pontos sensíveis, suas entranhas agitaram com auto-ódio quando ele abruptamente parou, tão rapidamente que ela cambaleou para trás em seus calcanhares. Mesmo que ele soubesse que era melhor nunca mais tocá-la de novo, não podia deixá-la cair. Assim que ele viu que ela estava firme nos seus pés, ele forçou-se a deixa-la, a necessidade de puxá-la de volta em seus braços tão forte que parecia que estava arranhando suas entranhas.

A Boca de Bella estava inchada de seu beijo áspero, suas bochechas estavam em chamas, e seus olhos brilhavam com o que ele assumiu que eram lágrimas brotando. Ele esperava que ela o esbofeteasse, ou no mínimo, que virasse e corresse para os seus irmãos para dizer-lhes o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Para que eles pudessem matá-lo.

Isso era exatamente o que ele merecia por se atrever a beijar aqueles lábios demasiado doces.

Mas ela não correu. E ela não estava chorando. Em vez disso, ela ficou na frente dele olhando mais bonita do que nunca tinha sido antes. Uma parte vulnerável, a outra parte atordoada.

- Ninguém nunca me beijou desse jeito - disse ela com uma voz ofegante - como se você não pudesse obter o suficiente, como se você não pudesse parar-se e eu estava te deixando louco. Todos esses anos, eu nunca pensei que seria assim.

Jesus, ele ficou quente quando ela repetiu o beijo, transformando-o em palavras. Mas seu peito torceu pelo jeito que ela estava agindo - como se ele não tivesse atacado ela, como se ele não tivesse a segundos de distância de rasgar o vestido e tirado algo de que ela deveria nunca, jamais, dar a um cara como ele. Ela era bastante romântica para tomá-lo para ser outra coisa que não o cafajeste que ele realmente foi por todos estes anos.

Edward sabia a verdade. Ele vinha de uma longa linha de cafajestes.

- Bella - ele disse em voz baixa, com remorso - Eu nunca deveria ter te beijado. Ainda mais desse jeito.

Ele tinha sido um homem enlouquecido, sem qualquer auto-controle naquilo. Mais alguns segundos e ele a tomaria na grama, seu vestido levantado em torno de seus quadris e puxado para baixo sob os seios. Se ele tivesse feito isso com ela, se ele tivesse deixado a luxúria fora de controle, ele não teria esperado por seus irmãos para matá-lo. Ele teria feito o trabalho em si mesmo, com prazer.

- Nós dois tivemos parte no que aconteceu - Sua voz era suave, mas surpreendentemente firme. Seus olhos estavam claros e firmes quando ela surpreendeu o inferno fora dele, mais uma vez, colocando uma verdade, ao dizer as palavras:

- Eu queria que você me beijasse por um longo tempo. Um longo e longo tempo .

Quando ela tomou mais uma daquelas respirações profundas que quase rasgou seu vestido, Edward sabia que esse era o universo lhe pagando de volta para cada coisa ruim que ele já tinha feito. Ele se sentiu como se seu colarinho estivesse muito apertado, mesmo que ele estivesse desabotoado e elenão estivesse vestindo a gravata mais.

Ela se aproximou. Muito perto. Mas ele não podia fazer-se de volta para longe dela. Não quando cada célula do seu corpo queria apagar a distância e voltar para aquele lugar onde ela estivesse finalmente em seus braços.

- Meus irmãos ficaram perdidos antes do casamento, quando me viram.

Edward não poderia deixar de ficar impressionado com a sua coragem quando ela fez um gesto para seu vestido, seu cabelo, sua face.

- Eles ficavam me perguntando o que estava acontecendo e eu disse a eles que não era nada. Eu disse que tudo que eu queria era me divertir com a cabeleireira e maquiadora. Mas eu estava mentindo para eles. E para mim mesma.

Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos. - Eu fiz isso para você, Edward. Para ver se eu poderia finalmente levá-lo a perceber que eu estava viva. Para ver que eu não sou uma garotinha com uma queda boba por você. Que eu sou uma mulher.

Edward não tinha nenhuma experiência com esse tipo de honestidade, que abria seu coração para ele como ela fez e colocava a seus pés. Ele podia comandar um negócio que valia milhões. Ele poderia pilotar um iate de 70 pés através de águas turbulentas após três insones noites. Mas ele não podia manter-se com a bela garota em pé na frente dele.

Ele sabia seus limites, sabia que, apesar do sucesso que ele teve com seus pubs irlandeses, ele ainda continuava a ser filho de um simples _bartender_. Bella merecia coisa melhor, pertencer a um rapaz que tivesse diplomas universitários como ela. Um dia, Edward sabia, ele estaria aqui no casamento dela, observando-a caminhar pelo corredor, embora a visão de Bella nos braços de outro homem, na cama de outro homem, fazia o enxergar vermelho.

Mas será que não sabia que era melhor não ficar muito perto dela?

- O vestido e a maquiagem estão ótimos, _Boazinha -_Ele propositalmente usou seu apelido, querendo que ela se lembrasse de quem ele era para ela.

– Mas isso não muda o fato que você ainda terá muitas quedas por muitos caras até encontrar o que é o certo para você. Algo brilhou em seus olhos, um olhar que ele tinha visto em flashes há poucos meses.

- Você realmente acha isso? Ela passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior cheio e sua pressão arterial disparou mais dez pontos. Ele poderia jurar que ela fez propositadamente quando ela se inclinou um pouco mais perto e disse:

- Você realmente acha que eu vou me sentir assim novamente com outro cara?

Será que ela não percebia que não há nada que ela poderia ter dito que teria mexido mais com ele?

Ele não poderia tê-la, mas porra, não havia outro homem vivo que fosse bom o suficiente para ela,também. O pensamento de alguém beijando- a da maneira como ele tinha feito, o pensamento dela ativamente indo procurar esse tipo de tratamento, fez querer trancá-la em uma torre.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse ainda ser virgem aos 25, mas Edward ainda se sentia como se ele tivesse tomado algo dela com aquele beijo áspero. Que ele sujou sua inocência empurrando sua língua em sua boca e colocando as mãos sobre ela.

- Você merece coisa melhor.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa para ele no momento que Kate avançava pelo canto do galpão.

- Aí está você, Bells! Eu tenho te procurado por todo o lado - Kate derrapou até parar quando ela percebeu que sua gêmea não estava sozinha.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo com...

A Irmã de Bella não terminou a pergunta quando ela franziu a testa, olhando para os dois.

Os meninos Swan teriam o destruido com suas próprias mãos por isso. Mas Kate? Sua punição seria ainda pior para fazê-lo pagar por beijar sua irmã gêmea.

- Os discursos estão prestes a começar. Todo mundo está se perguntando onde você está, Bells, especialmente Ellen. Ela deu a Edward um olhar tão afiado que poderia ter cortado ele ao meio.

- E você, também.

- Ok, Bella disse em uma voz excessivamente brilhante - Obrigada por nos avisar. Nós vamos estar lá em apenas um minuto.

Mas, em vez de deixá-los sozinhos, Kate parou na frente de Bella.

-Você não pode voltar lá com essa aparência - Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Bella, arrumando a bagunça que Edward tinha feito quando ele a apalpou. Ela limpou uma mancha de batom no canto da boca de sua irmã, e arrumou no vestido uma polegada para a direita.

– Assim está melhor - É sério, você deve voltar para lá antes que Ellen tenha um ataque cardíaco ao pensar que algum convidado estúpido tenha sido bastante idiota para levar você para dentro do vinhedo .

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Você está certa. Eu não quero que nada atrapalhe hoje. Não seria justo com Jasper e Alice.

- Nós estaremos lá em um segundo - disse Kate - Eu preciso falar com Edward sobre alguma coisa.

- Ele me beijou – disse Bella à irmã , sua expressão teimosa quando ela a enfrentou.

- Agora você não tem que falar sobre isso. - Vamos - Kate agarrou a mão de sua irmã e se certificou de que elas caminhassem juntas até a recepção.

Mais uma vez, Edward estava impressionado com Bella. Kate tinha uma vontade forte o suficiente para empurrar a maioria das pessoas ao redor. Ele sempre assumiu que Bella era a beta para alfa de sua irmã.

Se ele tivesse pensado errado todos estes anos? Se ele tivesse cometido o erro de subestimar Bella só porque ela não sentia a necessidade de ser o centro das atenções como o resto deles?

- Oh não! - Bella exclamou - Aquele menino está prestes a derrubar a Torre Eiffel de chocolate! Ela se moveu rapidamente em direção à mesa de doces e o menino com fome, e Edward foi deixado sozinho com a sargento Katherine. Ele era um homem morto.

- O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? - Ela estreitou os olhos e rosnou.

- O que você estava fazendo com a minha irmã?

Edward queria saber. Em um momento ele estava tentando proteger Bella de alguns convidados inúteis do casamento que só a queriam em sua cama, e no momento seguinte, ela tinha sido tomada em seus braços e ele estava beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Kate deu um passo mais perto e ele teve que lutar contra a vontade de dar um passo para trás em retirada.

- Se você magoar ela, eu vou te caçar e vou ter um grande prazer em te machucar também.

- Ela sorriu para ele, a expressão que prometia uma grande futura dor se ele pisasse na bola com Bella.

- E é melhor você acreditar que eu vou mantê-lo vivo apenas para que eu possa enviar meus irmãos para acabar com você.

Ela mudou a expressão de assassinato antes de dizer:

- Agora me acompanhe de volta à minha mesa e finja que você e eu estávamos tendo umas de nossas brigas de costume.

Ela deslizou a mão na dobra do seu braço e o beliscou com força, no caso de ele precisar de um lembrete de que se enroscar com Bella era um problema.

Problemas bem maiores do que qualquer um cafajeste como ele nunca tinha estado antes.

* * *

**_Posto o próximo ainda hoje se eu conseguir pelo menos 5 reviews. O que acham?_**

**_Estão gostando? Odiando? Deixe-me saber! _**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	5. Capitulo 04

**Capítulo Quatro**

Depois de arrumar a torre de _fondue_ num piscar de olhos e mostrar ao menino faminto uma tigela de bombons, Bella foi lavar as mãos e tomar alguns momentos extras para se recompor. Ainda sentia o frio na barriga ao lembrar-se de quanto se sentira deliciosamente sensual nos braços de Edward. Ele era ainda mais gostoso, mais perigoso e ainda mais potente do que jamais imaginara.

Se Kate não tivesse vindo à sua procura, talvez Bella poderia ter ignorado o evidente remorso de Edward. _"Você merece coisa melhor"_, foi o que ele disse para ela logo após que a doçura daquele beijo a tocara bem no meio do coração até chegar à alma.

No mínimo, ela desejou que tivesse tempo para convencê-lo de que a sua culpa e remorso eram um equívoco.

Ela queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele. E eles eram dois adultos maduros que poderiam beijar quem quisessem.

Em todo caso, para as próximas horas, ela precisava empurrar o beijo de Edward para o fundo da sua mente e concentrar sua atenção onde ela devia estar: Fazer o casamento de Jasper e Alice absolutamente perfeito.

Mais tarde, ela reviveria aqueles momentos mágicos onde todos os seus sonhos se tornaram realidade, quando estivera nos braços de Edward.

Ela deixou o riso dos convidados aquecê-la antes que ela fosse para a grande mesa redonda que estava compartilhando com os seus irmãos e os seus pares. Notando que sua mãe, que estava sentada com seus amigos mais próximos, tinha um olhar preocupado em seu rosto, Bella fez questão de parar por seu assento.

- Foi um casamento lindo, não foi, mamãe?

- Foi - sua mãe concordou. Mas os olhos de Renné eram muito perceptivos.

- Você já trabalhou demais, Bella. Vá se divertir.

- Eu estou me divertindo, ela disse à mãe. E ela estava.

Beijar Edward Cullen foi o mais divertido que ela já teve em sua vida.

Kate e Edward caminharam, de braço dado, Kate rindo de algo que ele disse, em seguida, batendo no seu ombro, duro o suficiente para que apenas Bella estivesse bastante certa de que ele estava escondendo uma careta de dor por trás de seu sorriso.

- Diga a Edward que ele precisa sair de trás do bar também. Eu quero que ele comemore com o resto de nós.

Sua mãe nunca tinha perguntado a ela sobre seus sentimentos por Edward. Mas Bella nunca foi capaz de esconder o que estava no seu coração para sua mãe. Especialmente agora, quando seus sentimentos pelo homem que roubara seu coração desde quando era uma garotinha estavam cada vez mais fortes.

- Eu sei o quanto você gosta de dançar, e ele é a altura perfeita para ser seu parceiro – Renné Swan sugeriu antes de beijar o rosto da filha.

Isabella sentiu seus olhos marejados. Claro que sua mãe não tinha comentado sobre sua maquiagem, o cabelo ou o vestido. Ela simplesmente conseguia ver, através de tudo o que estava por fora, o que acontecia por dentro da filha.

- Amo você mamãe.

- Amo você também querida – Renné beijou-a novamente.

- Agora, certifique-se de dizer a seus irmãos para não falarem muita bobagem nos discursos.

As lágrimas prestes a cair deram lugar ao riso quando Bella disse: - Seria ruim se eu disser a Seth e Jacob que estão precisando deles agora do outro lado da cidade?

Sua mãe riu com ela ao imaginar que os irmãos nem por um minuto considerariam se comportar e perder a oportunidade de contar alguma coisa chocante sobre Jasper na frente dos convidados.

Bella fez uma parada rápida para falar com Jasper e Alice.

- Está tudo bem até agora?

Alice a abraçou apertado - É o casamento mais lindo do mundo. Eu mal pude acreditar que é meu.

- Obrigado, maninha - disse Jasper - Você é uma grande organizadora de casamento.

Bella não se preocupou em esconder o largo sorriso. Ela adorava Alice e estava além feliz por Jasper.

- Se está tudo bem com os dois, eu gostaria de prosseguir com os discursos.

Quando eles concordaram, Bella caminhou até a mesa onde seus irmãos e irmã estavam esperando por ela, e antes que alguém pudesse perguntar onde tinha estado na última meia hora, ela deu o microfone para Marcus.

- Você é o primeiro, e em seguida passe o microfone para o próximo. Edward vai depois de vocês e em seguida Kate e eu falaremos.

Ben estava franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para ela e Edward. Sabia que sua família estivera prestando muita atenção nela quando voltou para a recepção, e que o menor indício de que algo tinha acontecido com ela faria todos os seis de seus irmãos terem um ataque de fúria. Especialmente tendo em conta o seu novo visual para o casamento, ela sabia que eles já estavam desconfiados de que algo estava acontecendo. Ela tomou seu lugar e deu um sorriso brilhante para Ben, grata quando Marcus levantou-se e todos os olhos viraram-se para ele.

- Este é um grande dia para nossa família. Os convidados imediatamente pararam de falar e focaram sua atenção em Marcus. - Tenho certeza que há alguns aqui que pensaram que esse dia nunca chegaria quando um de nós diria 'eu aceito'. Enquanto a multidão riu de sua observação, Bella lutou como uma louca para não olhar para Edward, que estava sentado ao lado de Kate na extremidade da grande mesa. - Agora que ele fez, eu sei que não haverá mais nenhuma surpresa.

Marcus virou-se da multidão para olhar para os noivos. - Alice, se eu tivesse tentado, eu não poderia ter encontrado uma parceira mais perfeita para o meu irmão. Os olhos da noiva ficaram cheios de lágrimas, entrelaçando os dedos com o marido.

- Jasper, estou tão feliz por você, como eu nunca estive. Nosso pai era um dos melhores homens que já conheci, e você sempre me lembrou tanto dele. Ele ficaria tão orgulhoso de você, Jasper, e ele te amaria Alice, tanto quanto o resto de nós.

A voz aguda de Marcus quebrou um pouco na última palavra e ele olhou em direção ao céu e parou por alguns longos momentos.

Bella podia ouvir soluços de todos da área de recepção. Com o canto do olho, ela podia ver sua mãe começando a chorar, mas Bella sabia se ela realmente olhasse para Renné, ela se dissolveria em uma poça molhada também. Ben agarrou sua mão com força e ela apertou de volta, os dois segurando-se uns aos outros quando Marcus continuou.

- Outra coisa que eu tenho certeza absoluta - ele parou de novo sorrindo para Jasper e Alice - e se virando para olhar brevemente para cada um de seus irmãos e irmãs, antes de se concentrar em sua mãe - É que ele está aqui com todos nós hoje.

Marcus estava segurando sua mão sobre o seu coração agora e Bella sabia o porquê. Era exatamente nesse lugar onde ela guardava seu pai. Ele faleceu quando ela tinha apenas dois anos, mas tinha ouvido tantas histórias sobre ele ao longo dos anos, e teve cada uma de suas fotos memorizadas, que ela sentiu que poderia se lembrar dele tão bem quanto qualquer um de seus irmãos mais velhos.

- Nós não podemos esperar para conhecer a próxima geração dos Swan.

Os aplausos vieram e todos ficaram de pé para brindar não só à Jasper e Alice, mas o bebê crescendo dentro da bela noiva. A mão de Jasper descansava possessivamente sobre seu estômago suavemente arredondado quando ele beijou Alice, e Bella se inclinou no ombro de Ben quando ela sussurrou: - Eles são tão bonitos juntos, não são?

Ben beijou sua testa, em seguida, tomou o microfone de Marcus. Quando ele se levantou, todos soltaram um suspiro coletivo.

Não era apenas porque ele era uma estrela de cinema. Ben tinha sempre feito uma grande presença, sempre foi fascinante, especialmente quando ele estava vestido com um smoking preto com cauda. Bella tinha certeza de que toda mulher no casamento - casada ou não - estava sonhando com o que seria se Ben Swan olhasse para elas.

- Meus irmãos e irmãs adoram me dizer que vivo num mundo de fantasia, disse ele na voz que um bilhão de pessoas ao redor do mundo poderia ter reconhecido com os olhos fechados.

- Eu não sei o que eles estão falando. Minha vida é perfeitamente normal.

A risada foi geral quando Jacob e Emmett balançaram a cabeça teatralmente.

- Uma coisa que todos podemos concordar - ele continuou depois dos risos - é que não há nada de imaginário sobre o amor entre Jasper e Alice.

_Ah, meu Deus_. Bella sabia que seus irmãos mais velhos era todos corações moles. Mas será que já tinham deixado outras pessoas de fora da família notar isso antes? Especialmente Ben, que teve que se proteger das pressões da fama e estranhos que pensavam que sabiam tudo sobre o verdadeiro homem quando eles definitivamente não o conheciam.

No entanto, nesse momento, Ben, o irmão que ela tanto amava era pura emoção.

Se ele estava disposto a expor sua alma por alguns momentos como este, Bella sabia que ela não teria a menor chance de estar inteira quando o microfone chegasse às suas mãos.

- À vocês, para sempre!

Todos levantaram as taças para o brinde enquanto Jasper dava um aceno de cabeça para seu irmão e um grande sorriso em reconhecimento às lindas palavras que acabara de pronunciar.

Jacob era o próximo quando ele tomou o microfone de Ben e se levantou.

Qualquer uma das mulheres que não tivesse entregado seus corações para Ben, teriam sido duramente pressionadas a se apaixonar pelo belo jogador de beisebol profissional.

Bella não conseguia pensar na última vez que tinha visto Jacob ou Seth em um smoking. Eles reclamaram quando ela informou que era o que eles estariam usando como padrinhos. Conhecendo seus irmãos e a maneira como eles encantavam absolutamente qualquer mulher que entravam em contato com eles, Bella fez questão de deixar a empresa de aluguel de trajes saber que ela ficaria extremamente chateada se cedessem e dessem a eles trajes alternativos em vez de smokings.

E ela tinha razão para segurar firme. Todos os seus irmãos pareciam absolutamente fantásticos, um cartão postal da perfeição masculina. Bella lançou um olhar a Kate, silenciosamente reconhecendo que as duas não pareciam tão ruins também. Sua mãe, Renné, era pura elegância em um vestido longo de seda e renda coral que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele.

- Caras como eu, tendem a ver a vida como um jogo. Bella podia ver o quanto as pessoas adoravam a maneira fácil de Jacob. Ele sempre foi o mais relaxado e descontraído de todos eles. No campo de beisebol, não levava desaforos, mas mesmo assim, fazia tudo parecer tão fácil.

Foi a mesma coisa agora, enquanto admirava os convidados com uma tranquila expressão.

- Ajuda muito quando se percebe que alguns jogos estão indo melhor do que outros. Ele deu de ombros. - Um ano atrás, se você me perguntasse os meus pensamentos sobre o jogo de amor, eu teria dito a você para perguntar para outro trouxa.

Os convidados gargalharam surpresos e Bella sacodiu a cabeça e rolou os olhos para Jacob, antes de olhar para sua mãe e ver seu sorriso.

Elas esperavam por isso, não esperavam?

- Mas eu vi o meu irmão e sua noiva bem de perto, desde o primeiro encontro, e até mesmo para um cara como eu, não há como negar que, se a vida é um jogo, eu estou apostando em suas chances de levar para casa o campeonato. Ele levantou o copo para Jasper e Alice.

- À vocês dois!

Bella não podia acreditar que Jacob tinha realmente a feito chorar. Era para ele ser o divertido.

Felizmente, pensou, Seth seria o próximo.

Seth sorriu quando ele tomou o centro do palco, sabendo muito bem que nenhuma das mulheres na recepção conseguia sequer lembrar de Ben ou Jacob mais. Quantas vezes as amigas de Bella tinham dito a ela que nunca tinham visto alguém tão lindo como Seth? Ela estava muito certa de que muitos pneus foram furados de propósito só para ficar perto dele por alguns minutos.

Seu irmão poderia ter sido totalmente insuportável e arrogante. E, às vezes, Bella teve que admitir que Seth foi muito perto de ser a definição do dicionário para ambas as palavras. Ainda assim,apesar de sua provocação sem fim, não poderia deixar de amá-lo.

- Que esta seja uma lição para todos os que não estão fazendo a manutenção de seu automóvel, Disse Seth para as pessoas. - Pneus furados e carros quebrados podem levar direto para algo verdadeiramente chocante. Ele fez uma pausa e em seguida, baixou a voz e disse:

- Casamento.

Os convidados riram, mas mesmo que Bella estivesse à beira de rir também,obrigou-se a atirar a seu irmão um olhar duro. Ele sorriu para ela sem remorsos voltando-se para os noivos.

- Mas, falando sério, este é um grande dia e eu não poderia ter escolhido uma melhor garota para o meu irmão. À Alice, por ser corajosa o suficiente para se amarrar com um Swan. Ele levantou seu copo e todos seguiram.

Emmett fingiu dar um golpe em Seth quando ele puxou o microfone da mão dele, mas ele instantaneamente ficou sério quando ele se virou para Jasper e Alice.

- Toda a minha vida eu olhei pra você, Jasper, mas nunca mais do que hoje, quando você teve a coragem de fazer votos de para sempre com Alice.

Ninguém melhor que Emmett para ir direto ao ponto. Seu irmão bombeiro sempre viveu uma vida de risco e bravura. Apenas alguns meses atrás, ele tinha finalmente encontrado o seu amor verdadeiro em Rosalie e sua filha, Summer, dois corações e almas que foram tão corajosos quanto seu irmão.

- Assim como você sempre esteve lá para mim, quero que ambos saibam que eu estou aqui para vocês. Tudo o que vocês precisarem, a qualquer hora, não hesitem em perguntar. Porque eu vou mover o céu e terra para ter certeza de que é de vocês.

Alice jogou um beijo para Emmett quando todos aplaudiram.

Bella estava tentando se preparar para o momento em que Edward tomasse o microfone para fazer seu discurso. Ela disse a si mesma para não olhar para ele por muito tempo, mas não para desviar o olhar muitas vezes, também. Ela precisava se comportar como todos os outros, e não como alguém que estava perdidamente, irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo homem de pé diante deles.

- Eu tinha dez anos quando conheci Jasper Swan. Eu estava no quintal da casa dele e não me sentia muito bem-vindo...

Bella esqueceu tudo sobre a atuação normal. O que Edward estava fazendo? Todos com certeza se apoiavam, isso era o que os irmãos faziam um para o outro. Edward sempre foi o mais reservado deles, mais até do que Seth. Bella ficou ainda mais apaixonada por ele ao vê-lo expor-se inesperadamente em frente de centenas de estranhos.

- Até hoje só consigo lembrar da bola de futebol americano vindo do meio do nada bem na minha cabeça fraca.

Um olhar para o grande homem de pé diante deles e ficou absolutamente claro para todos que nada sobre Edward nunca tinha sido insignificante. Bella estremeceu quando ela se lembrou como grande e forte, seu corpo musculoso era pressionado no dela enquanto ele a estava segurando.

- De alguma forma eu consegui pegá-la antes que caísse bem no meio dos meus olhos.

Sorrisos viraram gargalhadas quando Edward virou para Jasper.

- Sua mira sempre foi certeira, amigão. Depois de testemunhar em primeira mão a maneira que você e o resto desse bando de loucos acolheu um garotinho assustado há 20 anos atrás, Alice, você ficará contente em saber que você escolheu para passar o resto de sua vida um dos melhores homens que já tive a honra de conhecer.

- Há um ditado na Irlanda, que parece bastante apropriado para hoje:

_Se você for cair, caia nos braços de quem você ama._

_Se você roubar, roube-se das más companhias._

_E, se você for beber, beba nos momentos importantes da vida. _

Bella não conseguia tirar o olhar do rosto bem delineado de Edward quando ele ergueu o copo de cerveja Cullen especialmente fabricada para a ocasião e que para sua surpresa tinha sido entregue a todos os convidados durante os outros brindes.

Que ele tinha planejado um brinde tão bonito para seu irmão e sua nova esposa simplesmente deixou-a comovida.

- A um desses momentos!

Kate deu um sorriso atrevido quando ela se levantou. Colocando a mão na cintura como se ela estivesse brava por algo, ela disse:

- Só para vocês saberem, sempre achei que seria a primeira Swan a se casar. Ela fez beicinho rindo e de alguma forma conseguiu ficar linda mesmo assim. - E se alguém tivesse me dito que meu irmão estava indo roubar a minha vez, eu teria lembrado-lhe que suas irmãzinhas saberiam exatamente como se vingar. Ela piscou na direção de Jasper.

Bella tinha que admitir que sua irmã gêmea sabia como conquistar a multidão. Foi por isso que ela se tornou uma grande coreógrafa. Katherine entendia o que as pessoas queriam, e ela era talentosa o suficiente para dar a elas. Depois das emoções profundas de seus irmãos e Edward, a brincadeira sedutora de Kate era exatamente o que todos precisavam.

- Ainda bem que o meu amor por você, Jasper, só não é maior do que a minha felicidade em chamar Alice de irmã. Ela levantou o copo para a noiva.

- Bem-vinda à família, maninha. Estamos emocionados que você é oficialmente uma de nós agora.

O coração de Bella começou a bater fora de controle, quando Kate atravessou a área de recepção para dar-lhe o microfone. Ela não ficava confortável para falar na frente das pessoas, sempre tinha sido capaz de contar com uma penca de Swans carismáticos para poder se esconder atrás.

Sua irmã gêmea empurrou o microfone para ela, deixando Bella sem escolha.

- Oi. Ela não estava acostumada a ouvir sua voz ecoando nos alto-falantes.

- Eu adoro casamentos, ela finalmente disse. - Os grandes. Os pequenos. Se é sobre o amor, e para sempre, conte comigo.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, em seguida, olhou para seus irmãos. – Crescendo nesta família, nem sempre foi fácil ser uma romântica incurável.

Sua irmã gêmea sorriu junto com o resto dos convidados.

- Mas quando estava perto de ser curada - ela fez uma pausa e olhou para Jasper e Alice - Vocês dois me fizeram acreditar no amor mais uma vez.

Ela levantou a taça para o casal. - Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde ao meu amado irmão mais velho, Jasper, e minha nova irmã, Alice, por escrever uma das histórias de amor mais bonitas que eu já conheci.

Todos ficaram de pé novamente e ela não se preocupou em parar as lágrimas que vieram quando ela sorriu para seu irmão e sua esposa.

E então, finalmente, chegou a hora de dar o microfone para a sua mãe.

Renné Swan beijou-a na bochecha e sussurrou: -Absolutamente perfeita, querida, antes que ela tomasse o microfone e encarasse o casal feliz.

- Eu não posso contar o número de vezes que as pessoas comentaram sobre o quão difícil deve ser criar oito filhos, mas eu sempre pensei que eu era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Ela levantou a mão até a cabeça. - Mesmo que eu tivesse que começar a pintar o cabelo nos meus trinta anos para cobrir o branco que parecia vir tão cedo. O riso era misturado com lágrima.

- Embora hoje eu esteja oficialmente recebendo Alice em minha família, ela está em meu coração desde a primeira vez que Jasper falou dela e ouvi o amor que ele sentia mesmo por telefone.

- Amo vocês dois.

Assim como Bella havia planejado, a música começou no fim do brinde de sua mãe.

Ben puxou-a da cadeira para seus braços. Seu irmão mais velho era um fantástico dançarino e ela sempre amou dançar com ele, desde o tempo que ela tinha sido uma menina, descalça em cima de seus sapatos quando ele a girava em torno da sala de estar.

Ela chorou mais hoje do que tinha chorado em anos, mas todas elas tinham sido lágrimas de alegria, de amor puro.

Agora ela estava rindo, sentindo-se tão leve, tão cheia de amor enquanto rodopiava com o irmão, quase sem fôlego.

Especialmente quando ela aterrissou direto nos braços fortes de Edward.

* * *

**_Obrigada a todas que estão comentando! _**

**_E para quem ainda não deixou review, por favor não fiquem acanhadas, eu adoro ler suas opniões._**

**_No próximo capítulo nossa Boazinha vai partir para um ataque mais direto... prometo que não vai demorar!_**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	6. capitulo 05

**Capítulo Cinco**

Edward nunca tinha visto ninguém mais linda do que Isabella Swan. Ele ficou encantado com a pureza de suas emoções durante a cerimônia de casamento, sua reação aos discursos dos irmãos era a coisa mais doce que ele já presenciou.

Mas foi sua risada enquanto ela dançava com Ben, que o levou ao limite, direto para um lugar que ele sabia muito bem para não ir.

Bella era simplesmente irresistível. Não apenas por causa de suas curvas e seu lindo rosto, mas por algo que deveria fazê-lo seguir na direção oposta; Ela não sabia como esconder seus sentimentos.

Nenhuma outra mulher tinha se encaixado tão bem em seus braços. Enquanto dançavam, a música desacelerou e ela colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele teve que puxá-la para mais perto, tinha de respirar seu suave perfume, uma mistura de champanhe e flores.

Edward podia sentir o olhar de Ben sobre ele, duro e ameaçador, mas naquele momento ele simplesmente não se importava se ele ia pagar por suas transgressões com Bella. Ela era muito quente e macia. E também extremamente doce para ele descobrir uma maneira de soltá-la.

- Oh, Edward - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido quando a música mudou - isso é perfeito.

Ele estava tão concentrado na pressão suave de seus seios contra o peito, com a sensação de sua respiração sobre o lóbulo da orelha que ele não ouviu o alarme de aviso em sua cabeça. Ele sabia o que precisava fazer. Ele precisava afastar-se, para deixar claro que "perfeito" nunca estaria nas cartas do jogo para eles.

Por Deus, tudo que ele queria era roubar mais alguns momentos com a primeira e única menina que já tinha olhado para ele com amor em seus olhos. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que seus sentimentos não tinham ido embora com os anos. Em vez disso, eles tinham crescido tanto que ele sentiu em seu beijo e na forma como ela o segurou como se ele realmente fosse um herói, em vez de rotular de vilão.

Ele sabia que não deveria, e apesar do frio na barriga que estava sentido pelo que estava prestes a fazer, obrigou-se a admitir:

- Você organizou uma festa maravilhosa. Ficou todo mundo envolvido na "fantasia do felizes para sempre". Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e tentou não pensar como gostava e como ela encaixava tão bem nele. Mas isso era tudo, apenas uma fantasia.

Ela ficou rígida em seus braços. No entanto, não retrucou tão rápido como ele gostaria.

- Edward, por favor, você não tem que fazer isso. Eu sei que você está preocupado como a minha família levaria o nosso relacionamento, mas...

- Nós não temos um relacionamento, princesa. E nós não vamos ter.

Ela piscou diante das palavras baixas dele, seu corpo ficando ainda mais rígido contra o seu. Ainda assim, ela não saiu de seus braços.

- Eu sei porque você está tentando me empurrar para longe, mas você está errado. Eu nunca poderia ter me apaixonado por você, se você não valesse a pena.

Tarde demais, ele percebeu o que tinha feito. Ele deixou Bella dizer a si mesma uma mentira atrás da outra sobre ele ao longo dos anos. Ele deveria ter tido a certeza que ela soubesse a verdade a tempos atrás.

- Eu já fiz coisas que fariam você passar mal de verdade - disse a ela - Não apenas todos as brigas nos becos quando era um adolescente, mas o fato de que ele teve que segurar uma faca contra seu pai bêbado durante uma surra que poderia ter terminado muito mal.

E além disso, tinha o segredo que ele levaria para o túmulo, e nunca contara a ninguém, exceto Seth. Ele nunca poderia cometer o erro de permitir que ela ficasse perto o suficiente para descobrir isso.

- Edward, você não tem que ter medo de compartilhar o seu passado comigo. - Eu a...

- Nunca. Ele teve que cortá-la antes que ela dissesse a palavra fatal - Isso nunca vai acontecer!

Ele envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu pulso e arrastou-a de volta para Ben, que não tirou os olhos dos dois desde que eles começaram a dançar juntos.

- E aquela história de me ajudar a provocar ciúmes no meu ex?

- Nós dois sabemos que não existe ex nenhum.

Ele esperou que ela insistisse que havia, quase desejando que ela mantivesse a mentira. Mas essa não era a garota que ele havia conhecido quase toda a sua vida.

- Você está certo - disse ela suavemente - Eu namorei alguém que está aqui, mas ele não tem importância para mim. Desculpe-me, eu menti para você. Eu não conhecia nenhuma outra maneira para obter a sua atenção.

Por que não podia ser frio e calculista como com as outras mulheres? O que ele devia fazer com aquela honestidade? Além de esmagá-la lisa... junto com a faísca que ele odiava ver extinta em seus olhos.

O rosto de Ben parecia esculpido em granito pelo tempo que Edward e Bella ficaram na pista de dança.

- Desculpe interromper sua dança, Ben. Eu tenho que tomar conta do bar pelo resto da noite - Ela é toda sua.

Edward virou-se e se obrigou a afastar de Bella, em linha reta através da multidão de dançarinos, não se importando em quem ele esbarrasse quando ele fez o seu caminho para o bar. Mas o cheiro dela ainda estava sobre ele, e ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação de suas curvas pressionando ele quando eles dançaram.

Ele não precisava olhar para trás para saber que Bella estava olhando para ele com aqueles olhos grandes e bonitos. Eventualmente, ela iria perceber que ele tinha feito a coisa certa de uma vez por todas ao ficar longe dela. Um dia, em breve, ela ia encontrar um cara perfeito e que todos estariam em pé em torno do amor verdadeiro fazendo um brinde enquanto ela sorria de volta para ele em um casamento.

Ben parecia que queria matar Edward.

Edward queria que ele desse o seu melhor tiro e acabasse com esse sofrimento todo.

...

Horas depois, Bella estava exausta e triunfante, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O casamento tinha sido a perfeição absoluta e Jasper e Alice foram passar a noite na casa de hóspedes antes de se dirigir para a costa da Tailândia pela manhã. A equipe da festa já tinha limpado quase tudo e ela, Edward, e Ben foram os últimos a deixar o local.

Ela sabia o que seu irmão estava fazendo. Ele estava cuidando dela, certificando-se de que ela não faria algo estúpido com Edward. Se dependesse dos seus irmãos, ela ainda seria uma virgem intocada.

Edward empurrou o último barril na parte de trás de seu furgão preto.

- Isso é tudo para mim. A menos que vocês precisem de mais alguma coisa?

Ela não se deixou enganar pela forma como ele se referiu a ela como "vocês" e achou que Ben também não engoliu. O único tampando o sol com a peneira era Edward, e tudo porque ele estava desesperado para "fazer a coisa certa."

Por isso que diziam que todos os homens são estúpidos. Ele não saberia enxergar a "coisa certa", nem se a mesma acertasse no meio dos seus olhos; Coisa que ela tinha sido mais do que tentada a fazer com um dos seus saltos quando ela tinha o visto flertando com uma mulher atraente que era convidada da festa.

- Bella e eu damos conta, Edward.

- Ok, então. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção deles. - Boa noite.

Ele saiu sem abraços ou apertos de mão para qualquer um deles e Ben imediatamente começou com: - Eu sei que você não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

- Então, não diga.

- Ele não é o homem certo para você.

- Como você pode dizer isso sobre um de seus melhores amigos?

- É exatamente por isso que eu posso dizer.

Ben pegou na mão dela e, quando olhou para ele, com a lua brilhando sobre as duas únicas pessoas deixadas no vinhedo, ela não viu o astro de cinema. Em vez disso, Bella viu a figura de um pai que se importava com ela e amava-a cada momento de sua vida.

- Deixe-o ir, Bells.

- Eu sei que ele teve um monte de mulheres, mas...

- Mais do que você jamais poderia imaginar, mas eu estou falando de algo mais profundo - Ele passou a mão livre pelo cabelo - Ele não vai corresponder o seu amor.

As palavras de Ben ressoavam com um pressentimento forte de condenação, de dor, de perda. Ela estava quase assustada com a expressão no rosto de seu irmão.

Nesse momento, o telefone dele tocou, uma chamada urgente que o fez praguejar e puxá-lo do bolso . – Que droga, é meu diretor na Austrália.

Ben era produtor executivo de seu novo filme de grande orçamento, e ela sabia que tinha sido quase impossível para ele se afastar essas horas para o casamento. Mesmo assim, ele não tinha atendido o telefone nenhuma vez essa noite.

Ele virou as costas para ela quando disse ao diretor, - Eu não posso falar agora, James. Eu estou no meio de algo importante e eu vou ter que te ligar de volta. Você sabia o que ela era quando você a contratou. Nós todos tínhamos avisado. Eu estou saindo para o aeroporto no início da manhã. Eu vou lidar com isso logo que eu puder.

Quando Ben desligou o telefone, Bella já tinha ido embora.

...

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Bella estava de pé no degrau da frente da casa alugada de Edward em Napa Valley, como se tivesse aparecido do nada.

- Eu vim para ver você, Edward. Para conversar, esclarecer as coisas.

Seu olhar caiu para a sua boca antes que ela sussurrasse:

- E beijar um pouco mais.

Edward tinha pensado em Bella cada segundo desde o beijo no vinhedo. Trabalhando atrás do bar quase a noite toda, tinha sido uma tortura vê-la dançar com um fluxo interminável de homens. Mesmo sabendo que muitos deles eram velhos amigos da família não impediu a bile produzindo em seu estômago e que suas mãos se fechassem em punhos. Ele era um velho amigo da família e olha o que ele queria fazer com ela: rasgar a sua roupa e possuí-la de novo e de novo.

Forçando-se a ignorar a forma como seu corpo estava respondendo a sua proximidade, ele pisou fora no degrau da frente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Não há nada para falar. Nada para esclarecer. E nós não vamos nos beijar novamente. Nunca mais.

Ela deveria ter corrido do seu tom áspero. Em vez disso, ela se aproximou. Perto o suficiente para mexer com todas as células do seu corpo.

- Edward, se você só me deixar entrar...

- Eu podia estar na cama com outra pessoa.

Ela não podia esconder o golpe com suas palavras duras, a lembrança de que ele tinha especificamente não escolhido para levá-la para a sua cama hoje à noite.

Mas ao invés de recuar, ele viu quando ela ergueu seus ombros e empinou o queixo.

- Mas você não está... está?

- Não.

Droga, ele deveria estar. Isso teria mostrado a ambos que tudo o que ele precisava era de um corpo quente e pronto para satisfazê-lo, em vez de querer Bella com uma urgência que estava quase deixando-o louco.

- Mas isso não significa que eu estivesse esperando por você.

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram com as palavras "esperando por você".

-Pare de tentar negar o que aconteceu entre nós, Edward. Você não vai me convencer de que a nossa conexão não é real.

Ela estava certa, as faíscas entre eles tinham praticamente colocado a vinha em chamas. Convencê-la de que ele não a queria não estava tendo um bom resultado. Ele teria que executar uma maneira diferente.

Ele mataria qualquer um que prejudicasse até mesmo um fio de cabelo na cabeça de Bella. Ele já sabia que levaria muito tempo antes que ele se perdoasse por aquele beijo e para o quê ele estava prestes a fazer agora.

Só porque se afastar dela era um mal necessário, não significava que ele não era mau, caramba.

Ele propositalmente passou os olhos pelo corpo dela, demorando-se em seus seios e quadris muito mais do que precisava.

- Você é muito inocente para mim, princesa. Por que você não vai embora antes que aconteça algo que você vai se arrepender?

Foi, em parte, essa inocência que o atraía para ela, é claro, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Não quando ele estava em uma missão para que ela fosse embora antes que seu controle tivesse evaporado.

Mas em vez de reagir a seus insultos, ela simplesmente sorriu para ele.

- Uma das vantagens de ser uma bibliotecária é o acesso aos livros sem fim. Ela lambeu o lábio inferior, lentamente e descaradamente.

- Todos os tipos de livros.

De repente, Edward não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Bella debruçada sobre o Kama Sutra, memorizando todas essas posições sexuais com seu cérebro grande. Era errado, muito errado

E, no entanto, seu corpo parecia pensar que era incrivelmente certo.

- Ler sobre sexo não significa absolutamente nada, princesa. Ele forçou o sorriso de escárnio, odiando-se mais com cada palavra que saía da sua boca.

- É o que você fez e o que topa fazer é o que conta. Ele baixou o olhar para seus seios incríveis de novo.

- Eu topo qualquer coisa.

.

Oh, inferno! Isso não era o que deveria dizer. Edward nunca tinha sido encurralado em um canto mais escuro. Nem mesmo com seu pai bêbado ele tinha se sentido tão indefeso, tão fora de controle. Ele precisava pegar as rédeas de volta, em vez de deixar que a beleza em pé diante dele o levasse a embarcar num caminho sem volta.

- Qualquer coisa, hein?

Ela concordou, mas seu rosto estava ruborizado novamente, um blush que espalhou-se do pescoço para o volume macio de seus seios subindo acima da parte superior de seu vestido.

- Eu já disse a você - ela lembrou a ele em uma voz suave, porém firme - você não vai me assustar para ir embora, não importa o quão duro você tente. Você não pode me assustar porque eu já sei como você é realmente.

O real dele? Ele mostraria o real dele, com certeza.

- Quantas vezes você já esteve com os olhos vendados? E eu não estou falando sobre o prego no rabo no burro.

- Eu sei que não, ela atirou de volta.

- Quantas vezes, princesa?

Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Tem certeza que você quer saber?

Que merda, por essa ele não esperava. Sabendo que ele mal conseguia lidar com o pensamento de Bella na cama com outro homem, antes que ela pudesse realmente dar-lhe a resposta, ele tentou novamente com algo que ela não poderia ter feito.

- E sexo em um lugar público?

A doce e _boazinha_ Bella Swan sorriu para ele.

- Defina público.

Edward respirou fundo, sentindo-se como se tivesse levado um soco – repetidamente - no estômago. Ainda assim, ele tinha que tentar mais uma vez, um esforço de última hora para fazer Bella ver que era um erro o que ela estava fazendo com ele.

- Tudo bem - disse ele tão facilmente quanto podia entre os dentes cerrados - então você já aprontou por aí, mas você e eu sabemos o que um cara como eu quer, não é algo que uma garota como você queira dar.

- Quer apostar?

A última coisa que esperava era que ela lançaria as mesmas palavras que ele tinha dito antes quando a agarrou e a beijou mais cedo. Ele não devia querer fazer de novo, não devia estar a um passo de empurrá-la contra a porta da frente e arrancar o vestido de seda para que ele pudesse mostrar a ela que faria jus a cada palavra que ele tinha dito.

- Eu não sou um amante suave e gentil como os caras que você teve antes.

- Você cometerá um grande erro se der um passo dentro desta casa - avisou a ela em uma voz dura - não haverá volta.

Como um vídeo em câmera lenta, Edward viu quando Bella estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta, virou-a e deu um passo para dentro da casa. Ele estava paralisado, não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ela quando ela entrou, seus quadris balançando a cada passo que ela dava.

Quando chegou à sala de estar, ainda na sua linha de visão do degrau da frente, ela parou por um momento antes de se virar para encará-lo.

Seu rosto tinha esperança, desejo e algo que parecia muito com o amor, quando ela estendeu a mão para o zíper na lateral do vestido e começou a puxá-lo para baixo.

Não.

Bom Deus, não.

Ele precisava acabar com isso agora. Mas em vez de latir uma ordem para parar de agir como louca, em vez de se afastar, como se ele não se importasse uma forma ou de outra se ela se despia na frente dele, ele foi atingido estupidamente novamente. Era como se ela tivesse um feitiço sobre ele, que não podia quebrar se isso significava que ele perderia um único segundo daquela revelação maravilhosa.

Ele tinha adivinhado antes, ela não estava usando nada por baixo do vestido, mas ele não tinha jamais esperado confirmar isso pessoalmente. Em segundos, o vestido dela cairia e ele não teria condições de fazer a coisa certa.

- Bella - disse ele.

O nome dela era um apelo esfarrapado saindo de seus lábios. Um apelo para parar, e um apelo para que ele, finalmente, visse tudo.

Um apelo para deixar, e um apelo para que ela prometesse que nunca, nunca desistisse dele, não importasse o que acontecesse.

O zíper desceu todo o caminho e ela segurou o vestido no lugar com as mãos. Seus olhos estavam enormes, mas não continham medo e nem nervosismo neles. Só expectativa e um desejo forte o suficiente para corresponder a enorme luxuria que o devorava por dentro.

Um momento depois, Isabella deixou cair o vestido no chão de madeira, e ficou na frente dele vestindo nada além de um par de salto alto rosa.

- Eu sou sua, Edward.

* * *

**_Mereço reviews?_ **


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capítulo Seis**

- Santo inferno, como você é linda.

Palavras de Edward espantaram o frio de sua pele nua momentos antes da porta da frente bater e ela estar nos braços de Edward. Sua boca cobrindo a dela, tomando-a, possuindo, marcando-a com um beijo como nenhum outro. As mãos dele lhe apertaram os quadris e a medida que o beijo ficava mais fora de controle, ele puxou seu corpo nu para mais perto do corpo dele. Encaixou as pernas entre as coxas, o volume grosso por trás de seu zíper latejando e pulsando contra a barriga de Bella.

Ela queria tocá-lo em todos os lugares, queria uma prova de que este momento era real e não apenas um sonho que ela ia acordar, frustrada e sozinha. Ele estava segurando-a com tanta força contra ele que seus braços estavam pressionados contra o peito feito pedra, no entanto dava para espalhar suas mãos sobre ele. Isso não era suficiente para ela. Bella estava desesperada por mais dele, por mais deste beijo e a chance de escorregar suas mãos sobre seus ombros, seu pescoço, para acariciar o contorno de seu belo rosto.

Ela enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo, em seguida, arqueou a cabeça para trás e apertou seus seios mais duros em seu peito enquanto ele pressionava beijos na sua pele. E então, oh Deus, quanto tempo ela esperou por este momento?

Ela sentiu sua boca se movimentar para baixo, até sua língua roçar sobre o bico em um dos seios. Ela nunca tinha sentido algo assim. As explosões começaram no fundo de sua barriga, lá em baixo, onde tudo estava pulsando com a excitação, à espera da posse selvagem de Edward.

Ela ofegou seu nome e ele respondeu a ela, chupando o outro seio, assim como ele deslizou a outra mão sobre seu sexo. Ela baixou o olhar apenas para descobrir que ele estava olhando para ela, também, e nesse instante que seus olhares se conectaram, Bella ultrapassou a linha tênue que a mantinha em controle.

Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela desmoronou contra ele, seus quadris instintivamente balançando em sua mão quando ela atingiu o clímax chocante e inesperado. Seu toque sensual, o calor de seus dedos em seu lugar mais íntimo, mesmo quando ele moveu sua boca para outro seio dela, esfregando fina barba contra o peito da forma mais deliciosamente áspera, enviou-lhe uma espiral ainda maior de prazer.

Suas pernas fraquejaram e teria caído se não fosse por Edward deslizar um braço sob seus joelhos e outro em torno de sua caixa torácica quando ele levantou-a do chão. Ele não lhe deu qualquer tempo para pensar quando sua boca desceu sobre a dela novamente, sua língua empurrando contra a dela.

E enquanto a levava através da sala e do corredor, ela se sentiu tão incrivelmente sexy, nua em seus braços usando apenas o salto alto.

Ela ouviu ele chutar uma porta e a próxima coisa que ela sabia que ele estava baixando-a na cama coberta com uma colcha de veludo macio. Com sua boca ainda na dela, ele segurou seus pulsos e levantou os braços acima de sua cabeça, segurando-os firmemente no lugar. Segurando-a exatamente onde ele queria.

Ela tinha blefado lá fora nos degraus da frente, é claro. Ela nunca tinha sido vendada, não tinha feito sexo em público. Não porque ela tinha medo de fazer essas coisas, mas porque ela nunca tinha tido o homem certo para fazê-las.

Até esta noite.

Até Edward.

Ela tentou envolver as pernas ao redor dele, queria que ele a possuísse, a fizesse sua, mas ele não a deixou tomar as rédeas, em vez disso, usou seu corpo para fazê-la ficar parada embaixo do seu.

Deliciosamente capturada sob seus músculos fortes, ela escutou sua bela boca dizer as palavras:

- Deixa eu amar você - Sua boca se moveu para sua orelha quando ele lambeu a pele antes de morder a carne sensível - Eu só quero amar você.

_Amor._

_Queria amá-la._

Seus músculos derreteram como manteiga sob o toque carinhoso dele passando-lhe pela lateral do seu corpo até a cintura e dos quadris para as coxas e ela se abriu para ele novamente, para o doce toque de sua mão sobre seu sexo.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela quando ele segurou seu sexo e Bella teve de arquear os quadris em sua mão, procurando mais uma vez o prazer que ele tinha dado a ela apenas minutos atrás.

- Assim, desse jeito. Pediu ele, quando ela balançou contra sua mão enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente chegar a aquele pico maravilhoso. Seus músculos internos se apertaram puxando os dedos quando ele empurrou-os para ela, às vezes rápido, às vezes dolorosamente lento.

- Por favor, Edward. Ela implorou.

- Qualquer coisa – ele jurou - Qualquer coisa por você.

E então sua boca estava de volta em seus seios e oh-muito-brevemente antes ele estava se movendo para baixo, beijando e mordendo a pele lisa sobre seu estômago. Em algum lugar em sua cabeça ela sabia o que ia acontecer, que ele estava indo colocar a boca entre suas pernas para saboreá-la.

É claro que ela fantasiava sobre como seria quando estivesse com Edward tão intimamente, mas ela nunca realmente acreditou que isso iria acontecer.

Suas mãos se moveram para suas coxas, gentilmente empurrando-as.

- Mostre-me como você é linda - Deixe-me provar sua doçura.

Ninguém nunca tinha falado com ela assim durante o sexo, como se ele fosse um homem faminto e ela fosse a ceia prestes a ser devorada.

- Linda. Ele respirou contra sua carne excitada e um arrepio tomou o seu corpo.

- Linda demais. Ele baixou a cabeça, ainda mais até que ele estava cobrindo ela, fazendo-a perder o controle, uma lambida de cada vez.

Ela deveria ter sido preparada para o clímax deste momento, devia ter sabido que ele deixaria sua cabeça girando. Mas ela não teve chance quando ele esfregou a barba eriçada contra suas dobras lisas e úmidas. Edward chupou seus grandes lábios e quando se concentrou no ponto de nervos incrivelmente sensível, seu corpo tremeu ao gozar para ele, seus gritos ecoando pelo quarto.

Quando os espasmos de prazer finalmente passaram, nunca deixando-a completamente, Bella sentiu uma profunda exaustão e satisfação do que ela jamais teve em sua vida. Seus olhos estavam pesados, tão pesados que, mesmo que o colchão mudasse sob o peso de Edward, ela não conseguia abri-los para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Logo, sentiu a cama se mexer de novo e sabia que ele estava de volta com ela. Ela o puxou para si, com os olhos ainda fechados. Mas quando ele agarrou-lhe as mãos e baixou a boca para ela, em vez de deixá-la tocar-lhe, ela teve que abrir os olhos.

A visão mais bonita do mundo a esperava.

Edward era um Deus de formas perfeitas, ajoelhado entre suas coxas, com a cabeça abaixada sobre as mão dela, como se estivesse rezando. A cauda de um animal tatuado que ela imaginou ser um dragão atravessava o seu peito vindo desde as costas. Ela já tinha visto a faixa ao redor de seus braços quando ele tinha usado mangas curtas, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de apreciar a arte que mudava e pulsava com o aperto de seus músculos.

Ela não conseguiria apreciar suas tatuagens esta noite no entanto. Não quando ele estava absurdamente ereto, o seu membro já coberto com uma camada fina de látex. Por vários momentos, ela não tirou os olhos dele, mal podia acreditar que algo daquele tamanho poderia caber dentro dela.

Mas, quando ela levantou o olhar para ele, foi tomada com o que viu em seus olhos verdes. Não apenas desejo, mas algo mais feroz. Possessivo.

- Eu não deveria fazer isso - Cada palavra de seus lábios era seca, entrecortada. Seu rosto estava devastado com emoções conflitantes - Mas eu não consigo me afastar. Preciso possuir você Bella.

- Sim - ela insistiu com ele – Me possua. Agora.

E então ele a penetrou, tão forte e tão fundo que seu nome explodiu de seus lábios num grito de profundo prazer que ela jamais tinha conhecido. Ser possuída pelo único homem que ela realmente queria, era mil vezes melhor do que ela jamais sonhou que seria.

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço para puxar o rosto dele para baixo. Suas bocas se uniram em um beijo desesperado quando ele a penetrava, vez após outra.

- Amo você, Bella sussurrou contra seus lábios, fazendo Edward parar de repente. A mudança repentina de seu corpo tirando-a literalmente do ponto onde estivera desde o primeiro momento em que havia olhado para ele e o vira determinado a possui-la

- Amo tanto você, Edward - Ela não tinha medo de dizer-lhe mais. Não agora que ele tinha mostrado a ela como se sentia sobre ela com o seu corpo, a adoração dele – Sempre - ela jurou, mesmo com as ondas de prazer lavando através de cada célula de seu corpo - Sempre.

Como se suas palavras de amor tivessem quebrado a barragem que o mantinha imóvel, Edward voltou a ação, estocando nela com tanta força que o topo de sua cabeça bateu na cabeceira acolchoada da cama quando ele explodiu dentro dela no exato momento em que o nome de Bella saía dos seus lábios.

...

De todas as coisas que Edward nunca se perdoaria, possuir Bella daquela forma selvagem estaria no topo da lista. Ainda assim, mesmo com seu auto-ódio crescendo dentro dele como se fosse a infestação de um vírus, ela era tão suave, tão doce em seus braços enquanto dormia que não podia parar de respirar o cheiro dela, de absorver seu calor.

Edward não era estranho a sexo. Desde a sua adolescência, tinha saído com mulheres de todos os tipos. Mas sexo com Bella tinha sido muito maior do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha experimentado, muito mais do que apenas sexo.

Ele a amara quase toda a sua vida. Amava tanto, na verdade, que ele a apertou ainda mais só de pensar no estava por vir. Ele nunca deveria ter deixado a visão de seu belo corpo nu ter tirado seu controle como aconteceu. Mas, quando ela abriu o zíper do vestido e o deixou cair ao chão, quando ele finalmente teve tudo o que queria há muitos anos, ele tinha sido incapaz de lutar contra a besta dentro dele que ansiava por Bella. Necessitava de Bella.

A luz da lua entrando pelas janelas era clara o suficiente para ele ver seu rosto enquanto ela se mexia, sua boca suave curvando-se em um satisfeito sorriso ainda em seu sono.

O que ele não daria para ser digno de uma mulher como ela?

Edward cuidadosamente moveu os braços em torno dela e saiu da cama. Ela fez um som de protesto, um pequeno vinco aparecendo entre as sobrancelhas, e ele pensou por um momento que ela pudesse acordar e pegar-lhe escapando.

- _Abra os olhos,_ _princesa_, ele silenciosamente pediu a ela.

Se ela o chamasse de volta para a cama, ele não hesitaria em voltar para ela, possuí-la novamente, para repetir o que ele não podia negar que foram os melhores momentos de sua vida. Não apenas observá-la gozando do jeito mais lindo do que qualquer outra mulher na terra, mas o raro momento de paz que sentiu quando ele a estava segurando em seus braços.

Em vez disso, ela se acomodou nos travesseiros, envolvendo seus braços em um e o puxando para perto. Seu peito estava tão apertado que mal conseguia respirar enquanto ele calmamente puxava suas roupas e arrumava sua bolsa.

Era hora de sair. Ele estaria de volta na cidade em 90 minutos ou menos, porque ele provavelmente será o único carro na estrada às três da manhã.

Mas tudo que Edward podia fazer era ficar no meio do quarto e olhar para Bella. Ele sabia quão suave sua pele era agora, sabia exatamente o que sentia quando tocava as suas curvas com suas mãos, ainda podia ouvir os suspiros pequenos e os doces gemidos que ela fez quando gozou pra ele.

Assim como não tinha sido capaz de impedir-se de saltar sobre ela quando estava nua e oferecendo-se a ele na sala de estar, ele não conseguiu deixar de caminhar até a borda da cama e ajoelhar. Com infinita delicadeza, ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos, em seguida em seu rosto. Ele acariciou sua bochecha na palma da mão, e teve que fechar os olhos diante da pontada em seu peito.

Um dia, ela teria um marido e filhos. Ela pertenceria à outra pessoa, a alguém que iria amá-la e cuidar dela do jeito que ela merecia.

Mas, por algumas horas roubadas, ela tinha sido sua.

...

Bella acordou sozinha na grande cama na primeira luz da manhã, ainda podia sentir a marca das mãos de Edward, em sua boca e em sua pele. Ela tentou ouvir o som do chuveiro, mas a casa alugada estava suspeitosamente quieta. Talvez, ela tentou dizer a si mesma quando ela se sentou, ele tenha saído para comprar _donuts_. Ele não poderia ter ido embora desse jeito, não é?

A noite passada tinha significado alguma coisa, ela tinha certeza disso. Caso contrário, ela nunca teria declarado seu amor por...

Seus pensamentos se atropelaram, depois pararam completamente, quando ela percebeu que suas roupas, seus sapatos e a mala dele não estavam mais lá.

Ele tinha ido embora.

Bella afastou os lençóis e saiu nua, sobre o piso de madeira. O esplendor de Napa Valley apareceu diante de seus olhos quando ela olhou para fora da janela do quarto, mas ela não conseguiu ver a beleza da paisagem.

Tudo o que ela viu refletido no vidro era uma mulher que deveria saber que era melhor não amar um homem incapaz de amá-la de volta.

Ele tentou afastá-la, tentou convencê-la a ir embora, mas ela estava tão certa de que havia algo além daquele beijo, algo maior do que apenas desejo, uma profunda conexão emocional do que ela jamais teve com outro homem.

O tipo de amor que existia entre Jasper e Alice, Marcus e Nicole, Emmett e Rosalie.

Ela estava errada.

.

.

_**Dois meses e meio depois...**_

- Emmett e eu estamos noivos!

As mulheres na sala de estar de Kate exclamaram surpresas quando elas pularam para abraçar Rosalie.

Bella sorriu emocionada quando sua amiga alegremente mostrou ao grupo de mulheres o anel de noivado de diamante que ganhou de Emmett. Mas mesmo através de toda felicidade ao redor, ela permaneceu apática, totalmente insensível com toda a conversa animada.

É claro que ela estava feliz por sua amiga e seu irmão. Bella estava absolutamente encantada que eles estavam prestes a embarcar em uma nova vida juntos como uma família, juntamente com a filha de Rosalie de sete anos de idade, Summer.

Mas agora, ela não era capaz de sentir muita coisa com tudo.

Kate pulou do sofá da sala de estar e voltou da cozinha com uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Vamos comemorar!

Ela trouxe uma pequena garrafa de suco de maçã em sua outra mão para Alice, que estava mais linda do que nunca, com a sua barriguinha de grávida.

Kate encheu as taças para todas. As cinco - Kate, Rosalie, Nicole, Alice e Bella - tinham começado a ter essa _"noite das meninas_" algumas semanas depois do casamento de Alice. Bella adorava passar o tempo com um grupo de mulheres incríveis. Em tese, elas não combinavam muito: uma coreógrafa, uma contadora, uma pop star, uma artesã e uma bibliotecária. E, no entanto, elas estavam totalmente em sintonia uma com a outra.

- À Rose e Emmett! Elas brindaram.

Bella pegou a taça e quando encostou em seus lábios, parou e rapidamente colocou para baixo. O líquido, doce borbulhante espirrou para fora da borda para a mesa de café.

- Quando ele pediu? - Nicole perguntou - Precisamos de todos os detalhes, né meninas?

Rosalie corou. - Na verdade, ele me pediu no casamento de Alice.

Todas piscaram com surpresa.

- Mas isso foi, vamos ver, há quanto tempo foi isso? - Kate parou para calcular.

- Dois meses e meio - disse Bella - o número queimando como um buraco em seu cérebro.

- Tudo isso? - Kate perguntou a Rose - Por que você não nos disse antes?

- Nós não planejamos manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo, eu juro - Rosalie olhou para Alice – Emmett me levou para as vinhas e caiu sobre um joelho. Ele me disse que tinha carregado o anel por toda semana, mas ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito quando ele me perguntasse. Rosalie não podia conter seu brilho.

- Ele já tinha até perguntado a Summer se ele poderia ser meu marido e o pai dela - ela fungou e riu ao mesmo tempo - Os dois já estão de segredinhos.

- Tenho que tomar cuidado com eles - ela disse, mas ficou claro para todas o quão feliz Rosalie estava, e não só por ter finalmente encontrado o amor da sua vida, mas também por ter um verdadeiro parceiro e pai para ajudar a criar sua filha.

- Isso é tão ridiculamente romântico - Kate disse - Mas você ainda devia ter nos contado. Certo Bells?

Bella assentiu, esperando que seu sorriso parecesse natural. - Certo.

- Era o seu dia - disse Rosalie a Alice - E tambem eu acho que nós estávamos gostando de manter esse segredo só para nós por um tempo.

- Não tem problema - Alice disse – Desde que nos conte no exato momento que ficar grávida.

Bella se engasgou com a respiração. Seus olhos começaram imediatamente a lacrimejar enquanto ela lutava para respirar normalmente.

- Desculpe, o champanhe deve ter saído pelo lugar errado - disse ela antes de sair do sofá e ir direto para o banheiro de Kate.

Dez semanas, dois dias e 15 horas, era o tempo que tinha passado desde as horas que tivera nos braços de Edward, quando ele deu a ela mais prazer do que jamais sonhou ser possível, e depois desapareceu no meio da noite.

Também fora exatamente o tempo que levara para descobrir que seu período estava atrasado, mesmo acostumada com um ciclo irregular, principalmente quando estava estressada no trabalho. Mas desta vez...

Não havia algo extraordinariamente científico ou chocante para sua menstruação estar atrasada. Ela só tinha uma simples explicação.

Ela estava grávida.

Em pé na frente do espelho oval em cima da pia, Bella olhou-se e tentou ver se ela parecia diferente. Mas suas olheiras e o evidente cansaço de noites insones, nada tinha a ver com o bebê crescendo dentro dela. Não, essas eram o resultado de nada mais nada menos do que a sua auto-piedade.

Como isso tinha acontecido? Ela perguntou-se milhares de vezes nas oito horas que passaram desde que ela tinha feito meia dúzia de testes, um de cada marca diferente.

Ela já sabia a resposta para isso, é claro. Edward tinha usado preservativo, ela lembrou disso claramente. Mas evidentemente que havia uma razão para os avisos nos pacotes de preservativos.

Apesar do choque de ver a linha dupla azul mais e mais e a palavra GRÁVIDA em um dos testes, fazendo sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo, Bella não podia deixar de perceber o quanto aquilo era irônico.

Ela era a _Boazinha_!

A única vez que se permitiu fazer algo louco, a única vez que ela tinha jogado a cautela aos ventos e tomado o que tanto queria, ela acabou totalmente pagando por isso.

Quantas mentiras havia dito a si mesma, tudo porque ela queria aquela noite com ele?

A lista era ridiculamente longa. E ainda assim, Bella não conseguia parar de lembrar do jeito que ele olhou para ela naquela noite.

Será que havia imaginado aquela feroz possessão? A emoção que ele não tinha sido capaz de esconder?

Ele tinha tocado mais que seu corpo, tinha tocado sua alma.

_Pare com isso, Bella!_

Ela precisava aceitar a verdade, que Edward Cullen provavelmente olhava para cada mulher que ele já dormiu assim, e que suas horas juntos não tinham nada a ver com almas tocantes. Apenas com partes do corpo.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ela realmente disse a ele que o amava. _Sempre. Para sempre_.

Deus, ela queria se enfiar num buraco e nunca mais sair novamente.

A estúpida Isabella Swan com estrelas nos olhos cegando-a para a realidade. E agora olha o que tinha acontecido.

Ela estava grávida. De um bebê de Edward.

Bateram na porta.

- Você está bem? Era Kate.

Bella rapidamente espirrou um pouco de água no rosto à toda velocidade e deu descarga para fazer parecer como se ela tivesse realmente usado o banheiro.

Ela abriu a porta e fingiu um sorriso.

- Não é emocionante sobre Emmett e Rose?

- É claro que é - Mas Kate não estava sorrindo de volta.

- Eu preciso falar com você depois que todas saírem, então fique por aqui, ok?

Bella imediatamente se preocupou que algo estivesse errado com sua irmã gêmea. Será que Kate precisava de seu apoio para algo?

...

A porta mal havia fechado atrás das outras mulheres quando Kate se virou para Bella.

- Pode ir falando maninha.

A taça de cristal que Bella estava lavando na pia da cozinha caiu de seus dedos e se espatifou na porcelana branca.

No passado, Bella tinha sido sempre a voz da razão, o ombro para sua irmã gêmea para chorar. Desta vez, tudo mudou.

Ela segurou-se na borda da pia. Ela não ia chorar.

Não. Ia. Chorar.

Mas quando Kate se moveu atrás dela e colocou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Bella tão rápido como a água ainda derramando da torneira.

Tudo o que ela estava tentando segurar para si mesma, explodiu.

De alguma forma, Kate desligou a água da torneira e a levou para o sofá, onde Bella se segurou na sua irmã gêmea como se sua vida dependesse disso. Suas brigas intermináveis durante o ano passado acabaram em nada.

Tudo o que importava era saber que ela não estava completamente sozinha.

Quando Bella finalmente parou de chorar, seu corpo se sentindo completamente exausto, Kate disse - espere um segundo - e voltou com um rolo de papel higiênico para Bella para assoar o nariz e secar seu rosto.

- Uau - Kate olhou para ela - Você está realmente uma bagunça.

Sua irmã gêmea apontando horrivelmente o óbvio não deveria ter feito Bella rir, mas ela não pôde conter uma risadinha abafada.

- Você acha?

Kate pegou a mão dela.

- É só que você nunca foi assim - Você está me deixando assustada.

- Você não é a única.

Embora a verdade era que assustada era um eufemismo ridículo do que ela estava sentindo.

- O que Edward fez com você?

É claro que Kate imediatamente descobriria o que ou quem seria o motivo de sua tristeza.

Ela abriu a boca para dar a sua irmã uma resposta, mas não saiu nada.

Você esteve com ele, não foi? Naquela noite, após o casamento.

Bella assentiu.

- Como foi?

- Não, espere- Kate levantou a mão - Esqueça que eu perguntei. Seria como ouvir sobre a vida sexual dos nossos irmãos.

Só que Edward não era o seu irmão. Só porque ele praticamente cresceu em sua casa não mudava o fato de que ele não era realmente um deles.

- Eu vou assumir que foi maravilhoso, disse Kate.

Bella deu um aceno.

- Super maravilhoso?

Bella suspirou, finalmente respondendo um - Sim. Mas esses detalhes emocionantes de suas poucas horas juntos, embora ainda importante, haviam desaparecido assim que ela mencionou...

- Eu estou grávida.

E, ah, se Kate pudesse ver seu próprio rosto no momento, tamanho era seu espanto.

- Espere - Kate parecia tão chocada quanto Bella já tinha visto em 25 anos - Eu pensei que você disse que estava grá... - Ela balançou a cabeça - Eu não consigo nem dizer a palavra, Bells.

Meu período não vem desde antes do casamento.

- Vocês tem se encontrado em segredo durante todo esse tempo?

Bella bufou.

- Você está brincando comigo? Nós fizemos isso uma vez.

_Uma vez espetacular, pensou ela._

- E, em seguida, ele foi embora no meio da noite.

_Deixando-a sozinha naquela grande cama naquela casa nas colinas de Napa Valley com nada para segurar, além de um travesseiro._

- Eu vou matá-lo - Kate pulou do sofá e agarrou seu telefone celular no balcão da cozinha - Eu vou arrancar seu coração pela garganta. Melhor ainda, eu vou ter certeza que ele nunca vai engravidar mais ninguém.

Bella agarrou a irmã em um milésimo de segundo antes que Kate fosse capaz de encontrar o número de Edward na lista de contato.

- Você não pode falar com ele! Ele não sabe ainda.

O dedo de Kate parou sobre o telefone. - Você não disse a ele?

- Não. Nós nem sequer nos falamos desde aquela noite. Eu só fiz os testes esta manhã.

Bella arrancou com força o aparelho da mão de sua irmã.

- Eu amo você por me apoiar, mas eu tenho que lidar com isso sozinha.

Ela estava longe de estar bem, mas depois da longa crise de choro, e de confessar as notícias para sua irmã, ela se sentiu melhor. Mais forte.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso - disse Kate - E você passou um ano me perturbando para terminar com você-sabe-quem, porque ele era _"ruim para mim"_ e uma noite é tudo o que você precisa para se meter em uma grande enrascada.

Em outro contexto poderia ter soado como se Kate estivesse se regozijando da desgraça alheia, mas Bella sabia que não era.

Foi simplesmente Kate afirmando a ironia louca de sua situação.

- Eu nunca pensei que algo assim poderia acontecer comigo - disse Bella.

_E ainda assim uma vozinha na sua cabeça estava dizendo: Mesmo se você soubesse como isso tudo iria acabar, você teria feito de qualquer maneira. _

- Sabe que isso poderia dar certo? – Kate falou do fundo do coração - Talvez vocês dois possam fazer dar certo – Ela olhou para a barriga de Bella – Bom, quero dizer, vocês três, eu acho.

Bella sabia melhor do que isso.

- Eu não quero que ele fique comigo apenas por obrigação - Ela respirou fundo, deixando oxigênio encher os pulmões e ajudando a reconstruir sua força – Eu quero amor.

Ela podia ver nos olhos de Kate a confirmação do que todos os seus irmãos já sabiam: Edward não acredita no amor.

Bella poderia tentar o resto de sua vida para convencê-lo, mas seria apenas um desperdício.

- Oh, Bells - Ela fez uma careta - Eu ainda vou matá-lo, assim que você der a ele a notícia.

Teria sido muito mais fácil se Bella pudesse culpar Edward por tudo. Mas mesmo agora, ela tinha que ser justa.

- Não foi só culpa dele. Armei tudo para ele dormir comigo. Ele fez o impossível para eu ir embora.

- Você está brincando comigo? Kate soltou de suas mãos e pisou forte no chão de madeira. - Como você poderia ter aprisionado um cara como Edward para dormir com você? Você cimentou os pés no chão e pulou em cima dele enquanto ele implorou que você parasse?

Bella estava além de feliz com a forma como a sua irmã sempre a fazia rir. Mesmo nos piores momentos.

- Você disse que não queria detalhes - lembrou sua irmã gêmea.

Certo. Ok. Sem detalhes. Mas você não tem tanta experiência como ele com o sexo oposto. Seduzir você deve ter sido como tirar doce de uma criança.

A palavra criança, trouxe de volta para a questão mais importante.

- Você vai ter um bebê, Bells.

Os olhos de Kate estavam arregalados de admiração.

Bella colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga, mesmo que ela soubesse que só tinha algo do tamanho de uma ervilha dentro dela. Foi neste exato momento que a sua ficha caiu.

_Um bebê._

Mesmo que ela estivesse apavorada, de repente ela não podia deixar de ficar feliz. Ela teria um menino ou uma menininha com olhos de Edward, uma criança que a deixaria exausta se pudesse ter como base a energia de seu pai.

- Eu vou amá-lo tanto.

Kate realmente parecia que ia chorar. - Todos nós vamos, querida.

Oh Deus. Sua família. Sua mãe. Seus irmãos. Ela não queria pensar sobre o quanto eles ficariam furiosos com isso.

- Não se atreva a dizer nada a uma só alma.

- Mas...

- Ninguém, Kate. Jure por Deus, é melhor deixar-me lidar com isso com Edward da minha maneira.

Kate franziu a testa. - Tudo bem - ela disse, muito relutantemente - Mas não se esqueça que você tem ao menos sete pessoas apoiando-a sobre este assunto. Seis delas com punhos realmente grandes.

Bella sorriu para ela. - Obrigada, Kate.

- Hey - sua irmã disse com um sorriso brincalhão: - Eu estou feliz que seja você e não eu.

Agora sim, lá estava a Kate "_mazinha"_ que ela conhecia e amava.

- Você quase chorou agora a pouco - disse Bella.

- Chorei nada.

- Chorou sim.

A tagarelice costumeira das duas ajudou a Bella retomar um pouco mais o controle. O suficiente para sair e decidir que se sentia forte o bastante para fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Estava na hora de dizer a Edward que ele ia ser papai.

* * *

_**Muitas emoções hein...Consigo pelo menos 10 reviews para postar o próximo?**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**Nat Krauss ;)**_


	8. Capitulo 07

**Capítulo Sete**

Os números nas planilhas cobrindo a escrivaninha do home office de Edward se embaralhavam diante dos seus olhos. Assim como sempre tivera muita dificuldade em processar as palavras, com os números tinha mais facilidade.

Afastou-se de sua mesa, sabendo que qualquer trabalho que ele tentasse fazer agora ele teria que refazer de manhã. A única razão para que tivesse ficado em casa hoje à noite era recuperar as forças através de algum trabalho. Se ele não ia ser capaz de obter nada feito, ele poderia muito bem ficar em um dos pubs e ajudar um pouco no balcão. Mesmo sendo o dono, gostava de colocar a mão na massa.

Ele pegou seu telefone celular no balcão da cozinha e viu uma chamada perdida de Seth Swan. Durante dez semanas, ele tinha mudado seu caminho para evitar os Swan. Ele não poderia enfrentar Seth ou Marcus ou Jasper ou Emmett ou Jacob, sabendo o que ele tinha feito a sua irmã.

Ele continuou esperando que ele acordasse e tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho muito louco, mas quando fechava os olhos, tudo o que ele podia ver era Bella e o seu olhar quando ela disse a ele que o amava.

_Para sempre._

Ele sabia, sabia que ela não poderia realmente amá-lo. Ela adorava uma versão fantasiosa de Edward Cullen que ela provavelmente escreveu num dos diários de criança quando ela era ainda uma menina de vestido rosa e maria chiquinha.

Ela nunca o perdoaria pelo que ele tinha feito e Edward sabia que ele não merecia perdão, assim como sabia que era o melhor para ela ficar longe dele a partir de agora.

Porque agora que ele sabia que o seu sabor, a sensação de sua pele...

Ele precisava chegar logo ao pub, onde o barulho e o movimento iriam distraí-lo de pensar nela. Ele colocou o telefone no bolso, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu para abrir a porta da frente.

Isabella Swan estava subindo os últimos degraus da frente.

- Oh, oi. Eu estava prestes a bater.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Foi exatamente o que ele perguntou a ela naquela noite. Ele sabia que agindo de maneira tão agressiva não ajudaria a melhorar a situação, mas era o melhor que ele poderia fazer, uma vez que só de olhar para Bella as células do seu corpo se desmantelavam.

Ela parecia insegura e desconfortável. E cansada; pelo menos tão cansada quanto ele se sentia.

- Posso entrar?

- Você não se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

Ele quase rosnou as palavras para ela, mas mesmo que ela empalidecesse e seus olhos se arregalassem, ela não fez um movimento para sair.

- Sim - ela disse suavemente - é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui para falar com você.

Edward não confiava em si mesmo perto dela. Como já esperava, só de olhar para ela de novo, o desejo violento voltava com força total, a ponto de querer jogá-la na cama e amarra-la.

Deus, ele era doente, mesmo agora pensando em todas as maneiras que como poderia seduzi-la.

_Boazinha._

_Ele tinha que se lembrar que ela era a Boazinha, em vez da mulher sensual que tinha se contorcido e gemido debaixo dele, desesperada por prazer, que sob aquela faixada de Boazinha, era uma mulher atrevida que ..._

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso hoje - a última coisa que ele queria fazer era magoá-la, mas se ela ficasse, se ela deixasse tocá-la novamente, ele só acabaria magoando ainda mais.

- Tenho que voltar para o pub.

- É uma pena – ela retrucou - Porque você e eu precisamos conversar. Agora.

Ela entrou pela porta, uma determinada Bella Swan que ele não sabia que existia até agora.

Quando fechou a porta e virou-se para encará-la, Edward estava tão concentrado em controlar sua reação perto dela que quase não entendeu suas próximas palavras.

- Estou grávida.

A Terra parou de girar, quase lançando-o para fora. Seu cérebro tentou processar o que ela disse, mas ele não podia compreender direito.

Não podia acreditar que tinha ouvido o que ele pensou que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Ele olhou para seu estômago, seu suéter e saia justa na cintura o suficiente para ele ver que ainda era plano.

- Provavelmente não vai aparecer nada por mais um mês.

Pânico apoderou-se dele com a idéia de ser pai. Ele nunca tinha planejado ter filhos. Sempre tinha garantido que algo como isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Você tem certeza que é meu?

Parecia que ele tinha dado um soco em Bella, ao invés de ter feito uma pergunta.

- O casamento foi à dois meses e meio atrás - Ela tentou se acalmar - Você é o único homem com quem eu dormi nos últimos tempos e então não poderia ser de qualquer outra pessoa.

Pânico e choque arranharam suas entranhas, mas não substituiu o instinto masculino primitivo para tomar posse dela e de seu filho naquele instante.

Alívio varreu Edward ao saber que ela não tinha sido de mais ninguém.

_Só sua._

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e instável.

- Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer o que aconteceu. Você merece saber, para depois não ficar se perguntando se meu filho ou filha é seu.

Suas palavras, e a imagem que evocava, quase levou-o de joelhos.

_Sua filha ou filho._

- Quando? Ele perguntou em uma voz que ainda era muito seca.

- Eu acho que estou de dois meses, então, no outono.

Edward nunca tinha marcado o tempo por qualquer outra coisa além de viagens de negócios e férias ...e surras quando ele era criança.

- Você já viu um médico?

Mais uma vez, as palavras saíram ásperas quando ele não conseguia moderar o instinto primitivo de tomar posse dela e do bebê. _Agora._

_Para sempre_.

Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta.

- Eu tenho uma consulta amanhã.

- Ótimo - disse ele, a necessidade de se aproximar dela, seu brilho puxando-o para perto. Não conseguia se afastar mais.

- Eu vou com você.

- Alto lá. Ela balançou a cabeça, deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distância que ele tinha encurtado.

- Eu não só vim aqui para dizer que estou grávida, também vim para dizer que eu não quero nada de você, e que ninguém precisa saber que você é o pai.

- No inferno que não!

Ela parecia chocada com a reação dele. Mas, apesar de seu choque, ela não se moveu uma polegada, assim como ele continuou a fechar a distância entre eles.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? Ela perguntou. - Eu pensei que ficaria feliz em saber que eu não quero nada de você. Dessa forma, você pode manter o seu estilo de vida sem compromissos.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir embora, Bella. E, não vou deixar que você diga a sua família, seus amigos, que um cara qualquer fez isso com você. Ele apontou o dedo indicador em seu peito. - Fui eu.

Sessenta segundos atrás, ele estava tentando levá-la a admitir que não tinha sido, mas agora que a verdade veio à tona: ele estava desesperado para reclamar a criança como sua.

_E a ela também, uma voz zombeteira em sua cabeça lhe disse. Finalmente, você pode ter tudo o que você sempre quis. Mesmo que você não mereça nada disso._

- Eu sei que você já deve ter esquecido o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas eu não – A frustração de Bella tinha se transformado em raiva absoluta. Era um outro lado dela que ele nunca tinha visto - Você fugiu assim que você pôde, provavelmente desejando escapar bem antes de ir embora, e nós dois sabemos que você tem absolutamente zero interesse em ficar comigo. O fato de estar grávida não muda nada disso. Por muito tempo, eu queria que você me notasse. E você fez, por uma noite.

- Mas então eu percebi que mesmo que tivesse o que eu queria, não significou nada. Ela balançou a cabeça. – O sexo foi muito bom, mas eu quero mais do que a luxúria. Eu quero amor. Quero aquele olhar que Jasper deu a Alice quando ele prometeu ser dela para sempre.

Ele odiava o jeito que ela estava olhando para ele, com nenhuma admiração que ela costumava ter.

A mágoa se derramava em cada palavra de Bella. No entanto ele não podia lidar com isso agora, não quando havia coisas mais importantes para resolver.

Ele nunca teve uma mãe e provavelmente teria sido muito melhor se ele não tivesse tido um pai também. Um filho nunca estivera nos seus planos, mas como ele não tinha controle da situação, uma coisa era certa: Não ia deixar que seu filho perdesse a oportunidade de ter uma mãe e um pai.

- Agora que você vai ter o meu filho, vamos nos casar.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. - Você não ouviu nada que eu disse?

Sim, ele a ouviu. Cada palavra, valente e corajosa com a intenção de empurrá-lo para fora de sua vida.

- Nós podemos ir a Las Vegas em um par de horas e resolver isso.

- Eu não vou casar com você, Edward - disse ela, balando a cabeça em confusão - De todas as pessoas no mundo, eu não teria esperado isso de você.

Porque ela não entendia que a criação dele era exatamente a razão pela qual fazer parte da vida do filho era tão importante?

Só porque ela estava grávida de um filho que ele não tinha planejado não mudava o fato de que ele não ia deixar que a criança crescesse sem conhecer o pai.

- Você está grávida do meu filho. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, colocando-as sobre seus ombros antes que ela pudesse ficar mais longe dele. Esta era a sua chance de finalmente reivindicar tudo o que ele sempre quis. Não apenas Bella, mas uma família.

- Meu filho, Bella. Você não pode mantê-lo longe de mim.

- Eu não faria isso com você.

- É exatamente com isso que você está me ameaçando.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não tentou sair de seus braços.

- Eu não estou. Juro que não. Estou apenas tentando manter sua liberdade.

- Foda-se a liberdade!

Ela se encolheu com seu palavrão e Edward se amaldiçoou novamente com o pensamento de perder Bella e seu filho.

_Nem pensar!_

O desespero de Edward para manter ambos superava tudo.

- Uma semana.

- O quê?

- Eu quero uma semana para convencê-la a se casar comigo.

- Você pensa seriamente que você pode me convencer a casar com você em sete dias? Você deve ser o mais arrogante, egocêntrico... Ela parou insulto no meio, claramente tentando recuperar o controle e tomou uma respiração profunda.

- Olha, se você quer ser uma parte da vida de seu filho, saiba que não vou mantê-lo longe, mas você e eu sabemos que não temos que casar para sermos pais presentes. Eu não entendo por que você está agindo assim ou como você poderia pensar que eu vou concordar com suas ordens.

Durante a infância e juventude, o bairro de Edward sempre fora barra-pesada o bastante para que aprendesse rapidamente a fazer o que fosse preciso para manter a sua sobrevivência.

Desta vez, três vidas estavam em jogo, Bella, seu bebê e a dele – e lutaria de qualquer maneira por eles.

- Você foi a única que veio à minha casa em Napa e tirou suas roupas - Ele deixou a lembrança de quem seduzira quem pairando no ar, antes de dizer:

- Você me deve pelo menos sete dias.

Bella olhou para ele por um longo momento, tempo suficiente para que ele soubesse que a tinha onde queria. Finalmente.

- Se eu disser que sim, no final da semana você vai concordar em fazer isso do meu jeito?

_Não. Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso, nunca poderia, nem em um milhão de anos não assumir o seu bebê ou a mãe dele. Mas não iria ajudar em seu favor se ela soubesse disso._

Sabendo que precisava da semana para trabalhar sua mágica, ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Mas ele ainda não tinha terminado o jogo sujo, não quando ele sabia que usar a conexão sexual era a sua melhor chance de levá-la a mudar de idéia. Mesmo que ele queimasse no inferno.

- A cama é parte do negócio, Bella. E não é negociável.

- Obviamente. Respondeu ela, chocando o inferno fora dele, mais uma vez.

- Nós vamos ter um monte de sexo por uma semana e então você vai embora de novo e eu vou ter que lidar com o resto da minha vida. Ela deu de ombros, como se não tivesse se importando com isso de qualquer maneira.

Edward percebeu tardiamente seu passo em falso. No final da semana, Bella ia usar todo o sexo maravilhoso que eles teriam para provar que é tudo o que havia entre eles.

Ele nunca teve de provar o contrário a uma mulher, nunca quis.

Era uma situação delicada. Especialmente considerando, ele sabia agora, que não conseguiria ficar sem fazer amor com ela novamente.

- Então, estamos de acordo?

- Tudo bem. As palavras de sua boca tinham um tom de irritação.

- Eu vou lhe dar sete dias, mas você não pode dizer a ninguém da minha família sobre nós e sobre o bebê.

Fazia sentido que nenhum deles soubesse. Porque se o fizessem, seus irmãos já o teriam caçado. E o matado.

- Alguém mais sabe, além de nós dois?

- Só Kate. Ela queria fazer coisas terríveis com você quando descobriu. Ainda quer, na verdade.

Seria mais fácil para ele conquistá-la em sete dias se a sua família não interferisse nos seus planos, mas Bella manter algo tão grande, tão importante da família que era tudo para ela, não parecia certo para Edward.

- Você está diferente – _Brilhando_ - Sua mãe vai dar uma olhada em você e vai saber.

Seu rosto ficou branco novamente. - Oh, Deus, você está certo. Eu não vou vê-la.

Ele podia vê-la tentando se convencer de que o que ela estava fazendo era certo.

- É apenas uma semana.

Os sete dias que ela tinha prometido a ele começaram como uma bomba relógio, rindo enquanto ele tentava descobrir uma maneira de desligá-la antes que detonasse. Eles falariam sobre sua família mais tarde. Agora ele tinha a mãe de seu filho para conquistar.

- Você já comeu?

- Hoje de manhã.

Era tarde, muito além da hora em que deveria ter jantado.

- Você tem que pensar mais do que em si mesma de agora em diante.

- Você está me acusando de fazer algo para me prejudicar?

Ele a cortou. – Não, eu só quero ter certeza de que você está se alimentando bem. Sente-se, disse ele, apontando para um dos banquinhos da cozinha.

- Eu vou fazer o jantar.

- Eu pensei que precisassem de você no pub, disse ela, jogando suas palavras anteriores de volta na sua cara. Ela se virou dirigindo-se para a porta da frente.

Edward não pensou antes de estender a mão e puxa-la contra ele. Ele sabia que ser segurada por ele era a última coisa que ela queria, mas ela pertencia a seus braços.

- Os sete dias começam agora.

* * *

**_Se eu conseguir terminar ainda hoje, posto o próximo mais tarde. Se for incentivada com reviews fica mais fácil. ;)_**

**_Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando e comentando. Espero que estejam gostando._**

**_Bjs._**

**_Nat Krauss _**


	9. Capitulo 08

**Capítulo Oito**

Algumas coisas pareciam muito estranhas para Bella, como o fato de, depois de todos estes anos de desejo e espera e sonhos, ela estava finalmente sentada na cozinha de Edward.

Ele cozinhando o jantar.

Ela grávida.

Dele.

Sem dúvida, havia sido abduzida para além da imaginação.

As luzes da cidade, vista do _loft_ no terceiro andar, no que costumava ser a parte industrial da cidade, eram espetaculares. Mas ela não podia tirar os olhos de Edward.

Para um homem solteiro, sua geladeira era surpreendentemente cheia e ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo com as cenouras, batatas e cebolas. Ela ainda estava com raiva dele por suas ordens neandertais, mas ela precisava comer. E estava perfeitamente bem com deixar alguém alimentá-la em um dia que tinha sido o mais turbulento de sua vida.

Claro, só porque Edward Cullen parecia incrivelmente bonito cozinhando o jantar, Bella sabia que não devia confundir as coisas.

Agora que ele sabia que ia ser pai, ela podia dizer que tudo o que ele queria era uma criança saudável. Sabia que não iria medir esforços para fazê-la comer direito.

- Você está com calor? Ou com frio?

- Eu estou bem, ela disse em uma voz cortada.

- Você tem ficado...enjoada?

- Não. Geralmente só me sinto cansada. É por isso que eu não sabia que eu estava grávida até hoje.

- Que bom, ele disse em uma voz baixa quando ele completava um copo de suco pela metade e colocava um prato de pão com manteiga derretida na frente dela antes de ir para trás do fogão.

- Fico feliz que você esteja se sentindo bem.

Foi difícil de lembrar que ele não se importava com ela em tudo, quando ele estava sendo tão doce.

Como na terra ela conseguiria manter a guarda por sete dias?

E como diabos tinha sequer chegado a concordar essa história de uma semana?

Bella ainda não tinha certeza, embora não achasse que ela jamais esqueceria a expressão em seu rosto quando ela lhe disse que não queria nada com ele e iria lidar com o bebê sozinha, sem nunca dizer a ele o nome do pai.

Edward parecia momentaneamente perdido. Em seguida, irritado. Então determinado.

Talvez ela deveria ter vindo mais preparada para a reação dele, mas ela não tinha esperança que ele quisesse um bebê. Especialmente um bebê dela. E, francamente, ela ainda não conseguia entender porque ele queria.

Edward era um solteirão convicto, sua vida noturna não combinava com a dinâmica familiar.

- Não acredito que você sabe cozinhar. A simples afirmação saiu cheia de veneno, mais do que ela imaginara que tinha dentro de si.

Bella não conseguia entender como ela podia amar e odiar esse homem ao mesmo tempo, mas era isso que sentia.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, não aquele sorriso zombeteiro que ela estava tão acostumada. Havia algo neste sorriso que era diferente, quase como se ele estivesse um pouco envergonhado por ser pego fazendo algo fora do estilo machão.

- Tive que aprender quando o cozinheiro estava doente e não havia ninguém para cozinhar.

- Nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil ter um restaurante. Ela comentou, achando que ele estava falando sobre a compra e administração do primeiro _Pub Irlandês Cullen´s._

- É – ele continuou – foi complicado reconhecer que a administração do _Cullen´s_ dependeria totalmente de mim. Para o bem ou mal a culpa seria minha, mas não foi nessa ocasião que aprendi a cozinhar. Eu tinha 10 anos. Meu pai trabalhava no balcão do bar. Eu ficava na parte de trás, lavando os pratos para ganhar uns trocados. O cozinheiro estava bêbado demais para dar conta dos pedidos, desmaiou e os clientes começaram a reclamar com meu pai. Ele me mandou cozinhar.

Edward transferiu os legumes para um prato, em seguida, fatiou o assado de porco que tinha aquecido na chapa ao lado. - Então, eu fui lá e cozinhei.

Há quanto tempo Bella não sonhava em saber algo assim sobre a vida de Edward? Quanto tempo ela sonhava em estar perto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir suas histórias de infância? Agora que o momento havia chegado, ela estava tão brava com ele e tão cansada para realmente poder apreciar isso.

Ele colocou o prato na frente dela e cheirava maravilhoso.

- Prato típico irlandês. Havia um tom de defesa em sua voz. - É o que eu sei fazer de melhor.

Ele estava totalmente enganado, ela pensou. A comida estava incrível, mas ela já sabia qual era a especialidade dele.

Só que desta vez, ela seria inteligente o suficiente para saber que ela precisava proteger seu coração. Felizmente, o rosnar de seu estômago roubou sua atenção de volta para a comida.

- Obrigada pelo jantar.

Não era o melhor dos agradecimentos, mas era o melhor que ela podia fazer por agora. Edward teria que lidar com isso. Mas quando ela deu uma mordida, ela não podia conter o gemido de apreciação vindo de seus lábios.

- Você gostou?

Ele estava sorrindo para ela, e quando olhou para ele, quando ela viu os olhos verdes nela, tão satisfeito em agradá-la, ela perdeu o controle de cada pensamento, somente a necessidade súbita, desesperada para sentir a sua boca na dela novamente, tomando-a, possuindo-a do jeito que ele fez durante a única noite que passaram juntos.

Não ajudou em nada quando seu sorriso mudou, mostrando um olhar intenso de desejo que ela tinha certeza que espelhava o dela.

De alguma forma ela conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para dizer:

- Está ótimo. E deu outra mordida, na esperança de que se ela mantivesse a boca cheia, ela poderia manter os pensamentos focados em algo diferente do que a boca de Edward pressionando a dela.

- Ótimo. Tem mais, se você quiser repetir.

Ela franziu o cenho. - Espere, você não vai jantar?

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu comi mais cedo.

- Ah.

Ele realmente havia feito tudo isso para ela. Nenhum homem tinha cozinhado para ela antes. Então, novamente, nenhum homem jamais a engravidou também. Ela achou que uma refeição era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

Bella estava com fome suficiente para não se preocupar que ele estava apenas sentado observando-a comer. Ela nunca tinha sido uma daquelas meninas chatas com comida. Seus quadris e seios eram uma clara evidência disso, apesar de nadar muitos metros todos os dias. Kate era um pouco mais magra, por dançar muito e por sua agenda como coreógrafa.

Mas depois de vários minutos, enquanto seu estômago foi de vazio para cheio, ela percebeu que ia perder a batalha para manter os olhos abertos. Ela largou os talheres e deu um grande bocejo.

- Você está cansada.

Ela notou mais de uma vez, que Edward não desperdiçava palavras. Mas antes que pudesse fazer muito mais do que acenar a cabeça, os braços estavam ao seu redor e ele estava levantando-a do banquinho.

Seu cérebro foi inundado de lembranças de Napa Valley, quando ele a pegou no colo, nua e desesperada por ele.

- O que você está fazendo? Ela não conseguia esconder o pânico que saía de cada palavra.

- Levando você para a cama.

Sua respiração acelerou em seu peito. Mesmo querendo- o muito, ela não poderia fazer sexo com ele esta noite. Não quando ela estava tão cansada e se sentindo tão fraca.

O que aconteceria se ela baixasse a guarda? Qual parte restante do seu coração, ou pior, sua alma, que ela acabaria entregando a ele em uma bandeja de prata?

- Edward, o jantar foi ótimo, mas eu preciso ir para casa agora.

- Não - O quarto dele era grande e masculino, assim como ele - Sete dias, Bella. Você me prometeu uma semana. Ele mudou-se para tirar seus sapatos e ela estava tão atordoada de como ele foi gentil com ela.

- Sei disso - mas eu pensei que iam ser encontros por algumas horas apenas.

- Eu quero você aqui. Comigo.

Era tudo o que ela queria que ele dissesse, e ainda sim as palavras vindo de seus lábios eram: - E se eu não quiser estar aqui?

Ele olhou para ela de onde ele estava ajoelhado a seus pés agora descalços.

- Então eu vou ficar com você.

Ela engoliu em seco, de repente percebendo as intenções dele.

Não apenas sete dias, mas sete noites.

_Oh Deus._

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, mas estava de volta em segundos.

- Tem uma escova de dentes nova ao lado da pia. Eu estarei de volta em breve.

Bella sabia que ela poderia colocar seus sapatos de volta e ir embora, que ela não teria que ir para seu banheiro e escovar os dentes antes de se enfiar na cama dele. Mas ela também conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que, se ela fizesse isso, ele acabaria seguindo-a.

Mas a coisa mais louca de todas era que, em vez de apenas ficar irritada com seu comportamento dominador, ficou excitada com ele ao mesmo tempo. Tanto que já estava tendo devaneios, onde ele a jogava na cama e fazia loucuras.

Ela empurrou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ela esbravejou consigo mesma por todo o caminho do tapete até o chão de cerâmica.

Sua estupidez já tinha obtido a sua cota de confusão, não precisava aumentá-la ainda mais concordando com esse jogo de sete dias de "_deixe-me convencê-la que eu posso estar lá para você e o nosso bebê_". Especialmente com um cara que mantinha escovas de dente extras à mão, obviamente para uma horda de mulheres.

Furiosa com si mesma, ela escovou os dentes com força suficiente para tirar a camada superior do esmalte, em seguida lavou o rosto. Ele não tinha oferecido a ela qualquer pijama e ela definitivamente não ia entrar em sua cama nua.

Ela encontrou no armário uma camisa preta e rapidamente tirou a saia, blusa e sutiã, tentando não apreciar o fato de que a camisa tinha cheiro de Edward. Um cheiro fresco e másculo que invadiu as suas narinas, subindo direto para o cérebro.

Ouvindo passos, ela praticamente se jogou em sua cama, entrando embaixo dos cobertores, apenas para descobrir seu colchão deliciosamente confortável.

Claramente, pelo que ela tinha visto de sua casa, até agora, ele tinha tudo de melhor para si mesmo. Ela só podia imaginar o quanto uma cama assim devia ter custado. Ah, mas valeu a pena cada centavo.

Ela não tinha pensado que seria capaz de dormir tão rapidamente. Mas era tão confortável...e ela estava tão cansada.

Antes que percebesse, o cérebro de Bella desligou e ela apagou.

Edward estava parado na porta, tão impressionado com a imagem de Bella dormindo em sua cama que ele não poderia realmente fazer seus pés avançarem. Mais uma vez, ele não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ela, ver como seu peito subia e descia lentamente, os cabelos espalhados através de seu travesseiro, sua expressão tão serena.

Seu peito apertou quando ele finalmente entrou no quarto. Seu aroma já estava em todos os lugares, envolvendo em torno dele, puxando-o mais perto.

Sessenta segundos depois, ele tinha despido a roupa. Toda ela.

Ele a queria. Muito. Na verdade sempre quisera, havia muito tempo.

Ele puxou as cobertas, deslizou ao lado dela, e colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura para puxá-la para ele, suas curvas suaves encaixando perfeitamente contra ele, os quadris aconchegantes e quentes para a ereção que não iria embora. Edward deslizou uma mão em seu longo cabelo, respirando seu aroma doce.

Ter Isabella Swan em sua cama não deveria ser a coisa certa. Mas nada parecera tão perfeito antes.

- Boa noite, princesa. Ele sussurrou as palavras contra o topo de sua cabeça, pressionando um beijo suave.

O sono tomou conta de Edward muito antes do que imaginara, com a mulher que ele nunca pensou que ele poderia ter em segurança e quente em seus braços.

* * *

**_Nota: Pessoal, o "segredo" do Edward não é nada tão terrível, mas ele acha que é, porque é um dos motivos dele se sentir indigno da Bella._**

**_Mais pra frente nós vamos ter tudo explicadinho ok._**

**_Estão gostando? Deixem reviews!_**

**_Bjs._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	10. Capitulo 09 - parte I

**Capítulo Nove - parte 1**

Bella sentia-se tão segura, tão aquecida, pairando naquele estado de lusco-fusco. Sabia exatamente onde estava, sabia exatamente por que se sentia tão bem.

Edward estava segurando-a, seus braços em volta dela enrolados protetoramente, com uma das mãos espalmadas sobre seu estômago plano embaixo da camiseta, como se ele estivesse tentando proteger mais alguém além dela.

E estava completamente nu.

Ela podia sentir a carne rígida de sua ereção contra suas costas, os pelos de suas coxas contra a pele lisa de suas pernas, e como o desejo rapidamente acendeu nela, não conseguia parar seu corpo semi-adormecido de querer chegar mais perto.

Ela assumiu que noite seria sua inimiga, essas horas escuras durante os sete dias que ela tinha prometido. Mas agora ela sabia que não importava se era dia ou noite, claro ou escuro.

_Ela era o seu pior inimigo._

Edward não teria de pedir-lhe nada. Só de estar perto dele assim, só para sentir a doçura de seu toque por alguns segundos, ela desistiria de tudo.

Obviamente ao ouvir sua admissão em segredo, _a Boazinha_ Bella veio completamente acordada dentro dela e começou a gritar para se proteger. Tentou lembrá-la da dor que ela sentiu por dois longos meses e meio.

Mas a Bella _Atrevida_, a parte dela que tinha ficado claramente adormecida por muito tempo, queria voltar para o lugar onde Edward tinha tocado, provocado, levado-a para o céu. Ela teria que ter cuidado neste momento. Ela não seria tola o suficiente para deixar escapar seu amor por ele ou até mesmo admitir o que sentia, não importa quão bem ele a fizesse sentir.

Claro que, quando Edward suavemente soprou o cabelo longe de seu pescoço e apertou os lábios para a pele sensível, era inevitável que a _Atrevida _ganhasse a batalha sobre a _Boazinha_.

Ao invés de tentar combatê-lo, sabendo que era inútil tentar fingir que não queria ser sua amante para os próximos sete dias, Bella naturalmente arqueou o pescoço para dar a sua boca um melhor acesso.

Seu gemido baixo de prazer retumbou em seu peito quando ele puxou seus quadris ainda mais firmemente contra os dele, nunca deixando a sua mão de seu estômago. Sua língua deslizou sobre seu pescoço exposto, e ela estremeceu com a deliciosa sensação de ser provada. Saboreada.

E quando ele soprou sobre sua pele úmida, ela sentiu as pontas de seus seios endurecerem. Eles estavam mais sensíveis agora, provavelmente devido à sua gravidez.

E, oh, como ela queria que suas mãos se movessem um pouco mais abaixo de sua cintura.

Mais pronta para o sexo que ela já tinha estado em sua vida, ela instintivamente apertou os quadris em sua ereção, tentando abrir as pernas para ele, para que pudesse tomá-la de vez. Mas sua coxa entre as dela mantinham-na presa.

- Edward. Ela implorou.

- Shhh, ele a acalmou, e ela poderia ter partido para uma solução mais rápida se ele não tivesse começado a mover sua mão.

Bella ficou completamente imóvel, não querendo fazer nada que pudesse fazê-lo parar o movimento pecaminosamente lento de seus dedos sobre seu umbigo e depois no seu centro úmido.

Há quanto tempo ela sonhava com Edward tocando-a assim? Como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do seu mundo?

Sua respiração acelerou enquanto ele plantava beijos molhados e mordidas leves abaixo de seu ouvido, sobre seu pescoço, em seguida, através de seu ombro. Ela podia jurar que sua ereção estava, na verdade, pulsando em suas costas à essa altura.

Edward poderia ter tudo dela neste momento. Não importava o que fosse, ela daria a ele, apenas contanto que ele lhe desse prazer.

- Tão suave. Ele segurou um dos seios em suas mãos, ela engasgou com a sensação de sua pele um pouco áspera contra ela. E então ele estava pressionando sua boca no mamilo.

- Por favor, Edward.

Ela não conseguia parar de balançar seus quadris no dele, ele tinha que saber o que ela queria. Mas quando sua performance não a levou mais perto de seu objetivo, Bella percebeu que Edward sempre estaria no controle quando estivessem juntos, como agora. O pensamento a chocou, mas não tanto quanto à percepção de que ela adorou.

Edward continuou as ministrações e ela começou a cavalgar em sua mão como uma mulher possuída. Não havia espaço para constrangimento aqui. Também não havia espaço para a raiva e mágoa que ela sentia antes.

Tudo o que restava esta manhã era o requintado prazer.

Prazer esse que era tão profundo, que estava impotente para fazer qualquer coisa, além deixá-lo assumir cada célula, dentro e fora dela.

- Bella...

O nome dela saiu de seus lábios enquanto ele cobria seu sexo com a mão inteira.

- Tão suave - disse ele novamente – e tão molhada para mim.

Seu sexo pulsava contra seus dedos talentosos e seus seios doíam por mais de seus toques.

Finalmente, Edward deixou-a cair de costas contra o colchão, e ela não conseguia olhar para longe, podia sentir as palavras desesperadas de amor derramando de seus lábios, embora tivesse prometido não deixar isso acontecer outra vez.

- Edward, eu...

A boca dele cobriu a dela antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, e seu apaixonado beijo inundou seus pensamentos. Ela adorava senti-lo sobre ela assim, como se não pudesse chegar perto o suficiente, e o beijou de volta com todo o amor em seu coração insensato, entregando-se a todas as emoções que ela tinha jurado nunca deixar sentir por ele novamente.

- Isso é tão bom, ainda melhor do que antes. Ela gemeu.

A pele dele estava áspera contra sua suavidade, e ela se divertia com o leve arranhão de suas mãos grandes, os dedos calejados que tão habilmente brincavam sobre ela, dentro dela.

Ele mudou de posição para que o seu peso todo estivesse sobre ela e ela instintivamente abriu mais as pernas para dar-lhe espaço. Ele puxou a camiseta preta por cima da cabeça e atirou-a para o chão.

A cabeça de seu pênis escorregou e caiu sobre seu sexo e ela arqueou contra ele, mas ele segurou seus quadris, parando seus movimentos.

- Você está absolutamente certa que você está grávida?

Ela não sabia por que ele estava fazendo-lhe essa pergunta.

- Sim. Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu estou limpo, Bella. Eu fiz um exame de sangue e eu juro que estou seguro.

De alguma forma, através da névoa de luxúria que nublava seu cérebro, ela percebeu o que ele estava dizendo. Ele não queria usar um preservativo.

Ela também não queria nenhuma barreira entre eles.

O pensamento a fez tão selvagem com a necessidade, que ela mal conseguia entender as palavras. – Eu também estou.

- Graças a Deus, disse ele, e as palavras realmente soaram como uma oração de agradecimento caindo de seus lábios.

Ela prendeu a respiração esperando por ele continuar seu caminho, mas em vez disso, ele gentilmente deslizou as mãos para alcançar seu rosto, mas não a beijou, apenas olhou profundamente para ela com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Você é minha.

Desta vez não houve vozes interiores para impedi-la de concordar.

- Eu sou sua.

As palavras dela ressoaram no quarto quando ele a penetrou lentamente, seus olhos ainda travados com os dela. Bella nunca havia conhecido tal intensidade com outro homem, dentro ou fora da cama, como acontecera com Edward.

Ela tinha que dizer a ele, precisava que soubesse.

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes, nunca imaginei...

- Todos aqueles livros, e você nunca imaginara.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que ele estava brincando com ela, os cantos de sua bela boca curvando-se para um sorriso rápido antes de ele se inclinar para pressionar um beijo suave contra sua testa, e depois em cada face, antes de lamber a curva de seu pescoço, sua clavícula, o vão de seus seios.

Se o sexo após a festa de casamento em Napa, tinha sido um ato feroz de desejo e necessidade insaciável, a forma como Edward agora permanecia sobre cada centímetro de sua pele era como uma linda sonata, tocando lentamente, como a trilha sonora para aquele ato de amor.

Ela sabia que o sexo era simplesmente parte de seu acordo de uma semana, tinha pensado que poderia manter-se em parte protegida, enquanto ainda pudesse desfrutar do prazer com seus toques. No entanto, agora ela tinha que encarar o quão impossível esse objetivo realmente era.

Ao final, foi sua atenção carinhosa, juntamente com o seu sorriso inesperado, que a tinha feito chorar quando chegou ao orgasmo, sua boca capturando os seus sons enquanto ele se movia com ela, levando-a cada vez mais às alturas com cada estocada. Eles iam e vinham juntos, a pele úmida de suor escorregando e deslizando, lábios dando e recebendo na mesma proporção, o sexo dela apertando-o fazendo o gozar junto com ela, do mesmo jeito, com a mesma intensidade. Quando o sentiu explodir dentro dela, ela saltou a um pico ainda mais alto que não sabia que podia alcançar, sentia como se as explosões continuassem para sempre, ondas de prazer que não tinham fim.

Ela pensou que precisava de sexo rápido e vigoroso, acreditava que a urgência de ser possuída por ele justificasse qualquer coisa.

Ela estava errada.

Porque depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela precisava ser amada.

E, oh, como Edward a amou.

...

Edward estava deitado em cima de Bella, pressionando-a na cama, com os braços enrolados ao redor de seu pescoço, suas lindas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele podia ficar assim com ela para sempre, nunca deixá-la ir embora.

- Oh não! Ele saiu de cima dela, praticamente pulando para fora da cama.

- Edward? O que há de errado?

- Eu não posso acreditar que eu esqueci. Ele pegou travesseiros e empurrou-os sob seus joelhos enquanto ela olhava para ele como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça.

Ela tentou sentar-se, tentou alcançá-lo novamente.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e gentilmente colocou suas costas contra a cama.

- Eu estava esmagando você. Eu poderia ter te machucado, poderia ter machucado o bebê.

Ele tinha notado esta manhã que seu estômago tinha um inchaço pequeno nele. Não era grande o suficiente para que alguém pudesse notar a mudança, se não soubesse que ela estava grávida.

Ele nunca se sentiu assim, tão protetor, satisfeito ...e orgulhoso.

A risada de Bella quebrou através de seus pensamentos.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você acha que um pouco de sexo vai fazer mal.

Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava rindo dele. Ou que ela tinha tomado o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre eles e o reduzisse para praticamente nada.

O que aconteceu com a quieta menina educada que ele tinha conhecido por tanto tempo?

- Eu não chamaria exatamente o que nós fizemos de "um pouco de sexo".

Mais uma vez, a sua boca se curvou com o riso, mas quando ela viu que ele estava sério, ela disse: - Eu me sinto bem, Edward.

Ela claramente não entendeu. Era seu filho lá e ele tinha planejado para colocá-la de quatro e fazer loucuras, mas ele não podia ficar sem olhar em seus brilhantes olhos quando entrava nela sem nenhuma barreira.

Não deveria querer ouvi-la dizer que o amava de novo. Mas ele queria. Mais do que jamais quis algo em sua vida. E fez-se cobrir a boca com a sua antes de qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo que se arrependesse mais tarde. No final ele acabou perdendo todo o controle e possuindo-a sem se importar com a vida que ela carregava dentro de si.

- Eu tenho certeza que sexo é perfeitamente seguro durante a gravidez", disse a ele em um tom tranquilizador.

- Eu vou perguntar para o médico.

- Oh, não. De jeito nenhum. Nós não estamos fazendo isso. Ela afastou os lençóis e saiu da cama, dando-lhe uma visão alucinante de suas curvas nuas quando ela se abaixava para pegar suas roupas.

Agora era a sua vez de dizer: - O que você está fazendo?

Ele tinha certeza que ela não se lembrava de que ela estava completamente nua, quando ela enfrentou ele, visivelmente irritada.

- Eu não sou feita de porcelana, e você quer controlar tudo ao seu redor, mas eu absolutamente não vou deixar você controlar a mim!

- Espere um minuto - Ele avançou sobre ela - Eu não estou tentando controlá-la.

Ela baixou a voz em uma imitação ruim da voz de Edward:

"- _Sete dias, Bella. Claro você ficará comigo. E o sexo não é negociável, desde que você mantenha essas almofadas sob seus joelhos e se preocupe com cada coisa que você faz o dia todo e à noite a partir de agora para manter meu precioso bebê seguro." _

Ele não ia rir. Mas não ajudou que ela não era apenas a mulher nua mais sexy que ele já tinha visto, mas também a mais bonita. Bella sempre pareceu tão calma, submissa até. Mas desde o casamento, ela tinha sido cheia de faíscas.

E isso despertou o inferno fora dele.

Infelizmente, ela viu o seu riso mal reprimido.

- E fique sabendo que qualquer progresso que você fez comigo em sua busca de uma semana para o casamento foi erradicado por esse sorrisinho idiota na sua cara.

Ela se dirigiu para o banheiro, mas ele estendeu a mão para cobrir em volta da cintura e puxá-la contra ele, as roupas e sapatos que ela estava segurando caindo no chão. Sua respiração estava vindo rápido quando ela olhou para ele.

- Eu fiz algum progresso, hein?

Ela fez um som furioso, então colocou ambas as palmas das mãos contra o peito másculo e o empurrou, com força suficiente para ele cair de costas sobre a cama.

- Os orgasmos poderiam ter dado a você alguns pontos - disse a ele em uma voz que poderia ter cortado o aço - mas a forma como você está agindo agora só o coloca de volta no território negativo.

Com isso, ela enfiou a mão no armário, pegou uma camisa social listrada de Edward, recolheu as roupas de ontem e sapatos, e pisou no banheiro, batendo a porta com força o suficiente para que suas janelas tremessem.

Edward sabia que deveria estar preocupado com a irritação, mas a verdade era que ele gostava de ver esse lado dela. Não apenas porque ela era linda com a pele vermelha e olhos flamejantes quando estava furiosa, mas também porque ele nunca tinha esperado que ela ficasse tão sexy assim.

Mais uma vez, a pequena Isabella Swan estava surpreendendo-o. Dentro e fora da cama. Mas as surpresas não acabaram, porque quando ele ouviu o chuveiro desligar e ela sair do banheiro alguns minutos depois, usando a sua camisa como um vestido que ia até os seus joelhos, com um cinto em torno da cintura e as pernas nuas. Seu cabelo estava molhado ao redor de seus ombros e ela parecia tão sexy quanto era possível para uma mulher ser.

- Você está linda.

Em uma bufada incrédula, ela disse: - Eu pareço um cartaz dos anos oitenta, mas é melhor do que colocar roupas sujas - Ela torceu o nariz - Eu odeio isso.

- Espere um minuto. Ele disse quando se aproximou dela. - Você está dizendo que não está usando qualquer coisa embaixo a minha camisa?

Seus olhos ficaram grandes e ela começou a se afastar dele.

- Devemos ir em breve, a consulta é em 45 minutos e ainda temos de passar no meu apartamento para que eu possa colocar roupas normais.

- Quarenta e cinco minutos? Ele fingiu pensar sobre isso por um momento. - Isso deve ser tempo suficiente para o que eu tenho em mente.

Um olhar de pura luxúria atravessou seu rosto, mas, um momento depois, ela fez sua melhor expressão de bibliotecária - aquela que diz que seu tom de voz está muito alto e se não diminuir vai ser expulso do local - se não se comportar de imediato.

- Vá para o chuveiro e se vista, Edward. Ele poderia dizer o quanto ela queria olhar para baixo para ver se ele estava excitado. E ele estava. Enormemente. Mas ela determinadamente manteve o olhar em seu rosto.

- Vou esperar por você na cozinha.

Teria sido tão fácil agarrá-la de novo, empurrá-la contra a parede e estar dentro dela em cinco segundos. Mas ele falou sério quando disse a ela que precisava perguntar ao médico se estava tudo bem com o sexo. Então ele a deixou ir. Por agora.

Bella andava na cozinha de Edward, tentando trabalhar fora de sua agitação e excitação sempre presente.

Na luz do dia, ela se forçou a voltar a sua lista de todas as razões que Edward era ruim para ela. Ele nunca amou-a do jeito que ela o amava. Se ela não tivesse chegado grávida e vindo para dar-lhe a notícia, ela sabia com certeza absoluta que ele nunca teria vindo atrás dela. Ao contrário, ele a teria evitado completamente, do mesmo jeito que tinha evitado os eventos familiares dos Swan nos últimos dois meses e meio.

Só que, seu ato de amor esta manhã parecia diferente de sua primeira noite em conjunto. Ela não tido muitos orgasmos, mas ainda sim tinha sido melhor porque Edward realmente parecia querer a ela, e não apenas aquela fantasia de madrinha que ela tinha montado com a maquiadora e cabelereira juntas.

Claro, ele tinha arruinado sua teoria logo quando ele pulou fora da cama e colocou travesseiros sob os seus joelhos. Edward era a última pessoa no mundo que teria pensado que iria enlouquecer com mulheres grávidas, mas só confirmou o fato principal que ela precisava lembrar sempre:

_É só por causa do Bebê._

E se algum grande sexo fosse jogado ao longo do caminho para ter essa criança, quem era ele para dizer não?

Ela abriu a geladeira para ver se havia algo ali que pudesse resolver seu estômago um pouco enjoado, mas o cheiro de restos da noite passada, obrigou-a a fechar a porta rapidamente murmurando:

- Eu provavelmente poderia ser qualquer mulher grávida e ele ficaria excitado, o grande idiota provavelmente tem algum tipo estranho de fetiche por mulher grávida.

- O que é isso sobre fetiches?

Ela virou-se, mão sobre o coração. - Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

Não queria ter de explicar, então pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta. E foi quando ela de repente percebeu algo estranho. Não havia livros em qualquer lugar. Nem na mesa do café ou do balcão, e nem em pilhas sobre o chão como na casa dela. Mas quando ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas, as suas perguntas sobre a sua falta de material de leitura fugiram quando concentrou seus pensamentos em ignorar o quão bom seu toque a fazia sentir.

_É por causa do bebê, ela se lembrou._

Eles seguiram em silêncio para seu apartamento. Ele dirigia da maneira como ele fazia amor, suas grandes mãos suavemente no controle do volante do seu carro caro, mas com firmeza.

Seu corpo ficou quente e ela se contorceu no banco do passageiro, pressionando suas coxas juntas para tentar parar o incômodo.

- Eu sou apenas humano, Bella.

Os olhos dele estavam em seu rosto, em seguida em seus seios e pernas, nuas sob sua camisa. - Continue olhando para mim desse jeito e eu vou parar no acostamento e cuidar do problema.

- Não há problema, assegurou ela, mas sua voz era áspera o suficiente para que ele soubesse que estava claro que estava mentindo.

Como ela poderia conciliar a Bella _Boazinha_, que ela tinha sido toda a sua vida com a mulher devassa no carro de Edward, que queria abrir suas pernas para ele e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com ela no meio do tráfego de São Francisco?

Graças a Deus eles pararam na frente de seu prédio trinta segundos depois.

- Eu vou estar de volta em um par de minutos. Você pode esperar no carro.

Ela empurrou a porta e quase caiu para a calçada em sua pressa para ficar longe da tentação. Ela só podia imaginar quão pequeno apartamento dela seria se Edward estivesse lá com ela, e quão difícil seria para manter suas roupas em torno dele, para que eles realmente tivessem a chance de fazer a consulta com sua médica a tempo.

Edward sabia que devia estar se sentindo culpado sobre os pensamentos sujos correndo em círculos na sua cabeça, sobre ser real a sua ameaça de encostar o carro e colocar suas mãos e boca em torno de Bella. Mas, o que podia fazer se ela era a coisa mais quente que ele já tinha se deparado e tão transparente que não poderia manter seus pensamentos lascivos só para ela, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no interior de seu carro esportivo.

Dois meses e meio atrás, ela tinha se entregado a ele sem um segundo pensamento. Agora, embora ela claramente queria tanto quanto ele a queria, ele podia ver que a intenção era a de segurar tudo que ela podia. Sim, ela concordou em estar na sua cama, mas mesmo que isso devesse ser mais do que suficiente para ele, não era. Não mais.

Ele se perguntava – O que seria necessário para que Bella se abrisse para ele de novo? Para confiar nele do jeito que ela confiou em Napa?

Um grande peso recaiu sobre as entranhas de Edward quando ele silenciosamente reconheceu as razões para ela não confiar nele. Ela nunca acreditaria nele, se ele dissesse que não era o tipo de cara que dormia com uma garota e depois a deixava esperando por meses. Ele sempre foi claro com suas amantes sobre as expectativas, sobre o fato de que eles não poderiam ter nada a mais. E ele nunca se foi embora no meio da noite como um covarde.

Até Bella.

E ele não tinha idéia de como recuperar a confiança dela.

Sem dúvida, a conexão sexual que ele e Bella compartilharam, foi a melhor impossível.

Mas isso não era o suficiente. Ele sempre gostou de Bella, mas agora que ele estava vendo os diferentes lados dela - mulher inteligente e sexy, as emoções complicadas e os prazeres simples que tinha com a beleza e a comida, o fogo que surgira daquela personalidade serena - ele percebeu que queria que ela gostasse dele também.

Bella voltou para o carro usando um vestido de manga comprida na cor cinza que acentuava suas curvas mais do ela podia imaginar. Ela tinha colocado um pouco de maquiagem e escovado o cabelo até brilhar. Ela colocou o cinto de segurança e colocou as mãos no colo antes de lhe dizer o endereço do consultório de seu médico com uma voz firme.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com a forma como ela estava se esforçando para controlar a paixão que ela tinha em seus olhos.

_Que menina linda e tola! _

Será que ela não percebia que ela devia desistir de uma vez por todas?

- Vamos chegar atrasados. Ela estalou quando ele não ligou o carro.

- Por que você está me olhando assim? O que você está rindo?

Ela era tão fácil de irritar. Ele já podia ver que nunca se cansaria de colocar faíscas em seus olhos bonitos.

- O que estiver guardando na manga - ela murmurou - você pode esquecer.

A verdade era que ele não tinha nada em sua manga para o momento. Ele queria passar por essa consulta do médico antes de mudar para a próxima etapa em convencê-la a se casar com ele. Mas Bella não precisava saber disso. Especialmente quando ele descobriu que estava gostando de tê-la sempre em alerta, antecipando o que ele ia fazer a seguir.

- Você não ia gostar de saber.

Disse em tom tão sensual quando ele conseguiu reunir em torno de seu sorriso, em seguida, saiu em disparada para o tráfego antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra.

* * *

_**Volto amanhã. Reviews?**_


	11. Capitulo 09 - parte II

**Capítulo Nove - parte II**

Bella preencheu a ficha de registro com a recepcionista, depois sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de couro acolchoadas na sala de espera e pegou uma revista. Ela estava decidida a ignorar Edward.

É claro, que era quase impossível, com todas as outras mulheres no consultório olhando para ele com admiração.

Essas mulheres estavam todas grávidas, pelo amor de Deus! O que elas estavam fazendo olhando para um estranho assim?

Ela não era possessiva sobre ele, tentou dizer a si mesma, só que elas estavam se comportando de forma inadequada. Seus maridos não ficariam satisfeitos se eles soubessem que suas esposas estavam praticamente babando diante da beleza masculina de Edward.

- Então – ele perguntou a uma das mulheres - como sua gravidez está indo?

Claro, ele não podia deixar passar, não é? A mulher sorriu para ele como se tivesse presenciado o milagre do advento.

- Muito bem - Ela se aproximou dele, como se estivesse dizendo um segredo - Eu vou ter um menino.

Edward inclinou-se e sorriu de volta. - Isso é ótimo.

- E eu vou ter uma menina! Disse outra mulher do outro lado da sala encantada porque Edward sorriu para ela, também. – Parabéns! Ele acenou para as mulheres.

- Não há realmente nada mais bonito do que uma mulher grávida.

Bella nunca tinha visto pessoas parecerem tão felizes como estas mulheres ficaram depois que ele fez sua proclamação.

O que havia de errado com elas? E por que ela se sentia tão pateticamente ciumenta?

- Eu sabia. Ela murmurou olhando sua revista e a mulher que estava mais próxima deu uma elevada na sobrancelha.

- O que você sabia? Perguntou ele, pondo a mão em seu joelho.

_Por que ele tem que ser tão quente? E por que ela tem que amar ser tocada por ele?_

Ela propositadamente descruzou as pernas de modo que ele teria de retirar sua mão.

_Eu sabia que você era um daqueles homens com fetiche em mulheres grávidas, era o que ela estava pensando._

Mas simplesmente disse: - Não é nada.

Ele se aproximou e ela podia sentir sua respiração em sua orelha. - Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de convencê-la a dizer-me mais tarde, você sabe.

- Sua língua se moveu contra sua orelha antes que ele se afastasse e ela mal conseguiu engolir um gemido cheio de luxúria antes que escapasse de seus lábios. Com raiva de si mesma por ter controle absolutamente zero sobre seus hormônios em torno dele, ela sussurrou: - Você é um pervertido, isso sim!

- Eu não posso esperar para ouvir o por quê.

- Você sabe o por quê.

Ele olhou para ela em confusão por um segundo e ela teve de acenar com a cabeça na direção das outras mulheres antes da conscientização tomar conta dele. Seu riso foi alto o suficiente para ecoar através da sala. - Então era sobre isso que você estava resmungando sobre fetiches esta manhã. Você acha que eu sou...

Ele parou, rindo novamente. Ela propositadamente levantou a revista mais perto para que pudesse fingir que estava lendo um artigo que ela não tinha sequer olhado ainda.

Um momento depois, quando ele finalmente parou de rir, ele se inclinou de volta e sussurrou: - Pode ser mais fácil de ler desta forma.

Seu corpo grande e forte estava muito perto dela na pequena sala de espera para seu cérebro descobrir o que ele estava falando, até que ele virou a revista em torno de suas mãos.

Oh, meu Deus. Que vergonha. Ela normalmente não se importava o que um monte de estranhos pensaria dela, mas, novamente, ela estava sempre misturada no fundo, de modo ninguém nunca tinha realmente a notado.

Estar com Edward, faria ela ser percebida. Ele era o oposto de ser invisível. Tinha muita presença, era muito carismático e charmoso, para não mencionar lindo, para ela poder ficar escondida quando ela estava com ele. Mas ele não permitiria que ela ficasse, quando ele colocou a mão na coxa dela e segurou lá, não importando o que ela fizesse para tentar livrar-se dele.

Ela teve a estranha sensação de que ele estava orgulhoso de estar sentado ali com ela, mesmo quando ela estava fazendo coisas estúpidas como fingir ler uma revista de cabeça para baixo.

- Para quando é o seu?

Bella não podia acreditar que a mulher do canto perguntou à Edward em vez dela, como se tivessem algum vínculo especial só porque ele sorriu e disse que ela era bonita.

- No outono.

Ninguém podia perder a nota possessiva em sua voz, ou a sua alegria com a perspectiva clara de ter um bebê. Bella sentiu o coração amolecer.

Droga, porque ele não poderia ser um idiota o tempo todo? Por que ele tem que manter esses momentos em que ele parece o cara perfeito? Não seria um tanto mais fácil odiá-lo se ele simplesmente se comportasse como um imbecil egoísta, em vez de um carinhoso pai super-sexy.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso! Exclamou a mulher. – Parabéns!

- Obrigado - respondeu ele - Nós estamos muito felizes.

Surpreendentemente, era verdade. Apesar do fato de que ela tinha ficado grávida por acidente e o _status_ de seu relacionamento estava completamente no ar, ambos estavam muito felizes em ter um filho.

Mesmo que toda questão da custódia compartilhada pudesse ser difícil, com duas casas, especialmente se um de seus brinquedos fosse esquecido quando fosse buscar seu filho na casa dele.

Em algum momento depois que ela tivesse o bebê, eles teriam que ter uma conversa sobre o que era e o que não era apropriado para as crianças verem. Sim, ela teria a certeza de que ele soubesse que teria que manter todos os seus encontros futuros e parceiras sexuais longe de seu filho. Jamais iria confundir a cabeça da criança.

Uma enfermeira pôs a cabeça para fora da porta de acesso para a sala de exames.

- Isabella Swan?

Bella levantou-se com Edward, sua mão na parte inferior das costas. A enfermeira olhou para eles, uma pergunta em seus olhos.

Quantas vezes, ela imaginou, teria que ver essas perguntas silenciosas?

_Este é o homem que está com você? Como você conseguiu isso? E como eu posso conseguir um igual?_

Edward estava esperando pacientemente para ela explicar porque ele estava lá.

Bella apenas não tinha certeza se poderia explicar nada, não sem usar palavras como _amor com ele para sempre_ e _nunca vai me amar de volta_, e, é claro, _acidente de percurso_.

E foi por isso tudo o que ela disse: - Ele vai entrar comigo.

Sem pestanejar, ele estendeu a mão. - Edward Cullen.

Os olhos da enfermeira ficaram grandes quando ela apertou sua mão.

- Achei que você parecia familiar. Você está nos anúncios dos famosos _pubs Irlandeses Cullen´s_. Você é o proprietário?

Ele concordou, mas, surpreendentemente, não prolongou a conversa sobre si mesmo. A maioria dos caras com quem Bella tinha namorado, amavam falar de si. Edward não poderia ser a exceção, não é?

A enfermeira conduziu-os para a sala e olhou para o prontuário.

- Vamos ver, você está aqui para ver a médica sobre uma possível gravidez?

- Quando Bella acenou com a cabeça, a enfermeira perguntou: - Quando foi a data da sua última menstruação?

Sentindo mais do que um pouco de vergonha de discutir esse tipo de coisa na frente de Edward, ela rapidamente calculou a data e disse a enfermeira.

- Vamos verificar o seu peso.

_Ótimo, apenas o que toda mulher queria, que o homem que ela estava dormindo visse o seu peso._

- Parece que você engordou cerca de cinco quilos já.

Considerando que a barriga ainda estava bastante plana, Bella tinha certeza que aqueles quilos adicionais estavam todos em seus seios e quadris até o momento.

Obviamente vendo sua expressão descontente, a enfermeira disse: - Quatro à seis quilos é realmente normal para esta fase do primeiro trimestre. Especialmente com a primeira gravidez, quando você não está acostumada com as mudanças em seu corpo. Ela entregou um copo plástico para Bella.

- Nós precisamos de uma amostra de urina e em seguida, coloque este vestido e você estará pronta para a médica.

Edward se sentou na cadeira azul no canto, perfeitamente confortável em estar no consultório de um ginecologista. Seus olhos verdes foram seguindo todos os movimentos, mas não conseguia ler sua expressão. Francamente, ela não queria saber o que ele estava pensando.

Porque mesmo que ela estivesse nervosa por estar aqui com ele, ela de repente percebeu que ela estava ainda mais nervosa sobre a gravidez.

Ela rezou para que a médica dissesse que tudo estava bem depois de seu exame. Um bebê saudável era tudo que ela queria agora.

Sessenta segundos depois, tinha as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas e o vestido do hospital no corpo. Ela segurou bem fechado na parte de trás quando ela saiu do banheiro, o que era ridículo, já que Edward a tinha visto nua mais de uma vez.

A médica já estava na sala conversando com Edward e Bella deu um salto ao vê-lo jogar charme para a mulher que tinha sido sua ginecologista desde que ela era adolescente.

- Bella! Dra. Marnie mudou-se para abraçá-la. - Bem, isso não é uma surpresa maravilhosa?

Bella estampou um sorriso no rosto. - Sim. Realmente maravilhosa.

Sua médica deu um tapinha na mesa acolchoada. – Suba até aqui e vamos fazer um exame rápido para garantir que tudo está progredindo bem. Ela pegou os exames de Bella. - O nível de HCG em sua amostra de urina são compatíveis com 12 semanas de gestação.

Aliviada que os testes que ela tinha feito em casa não estavam errados sobre a gravidez, Bella deslizou sobre a mesa e colocou os pés nos estribos, tentando não pensar sobre como estranho tudo isso devia ser ao olhar para Edward.

- Edward, por que você não vem ficar aqui. Será mais fácil para você ver o monitor de ultra-som.

Ele mudou-se para o lado dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Bella ficou surpresa ao encontrar-se mais confortada pela sua presença do que embaraçada. Ela estava planejando vir aqui sozinha. Mas ficou de repente, incrivelmente feliz que ele estava a acompanhando.

- Isso não deve doer - a médica disse - embora possa ser um pouco frio no início.

O transdutor vaginal lubrificado deslizou facilmente dentro dela e ela podia jurar que os olhos de Edward estavam brilhando com a situação.

- Agora, vamos ver onde o garotinho ou garotinha está escondido.

O coração de Bella estava acelerado, eles se seguraram um ao outro com força, nenhum deles respirando. Dra. Marnie até sorriu.

- Ah, aí está ele. A médica apontou para uma luz fraca piscando branco na tela. – Esse é o batimento cardiaco.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Havia um novo coração batendo dentro dela, um que ela e Edward tinham feito juntos.

- Uau. Voz sussurrada de Edward ecoou seus pensamentos. - Fantástico!

Dra. Marnie sorriu-lhe, em seguida disse a Bella. – Sempre é. O tamanho do feto parece perfeito para 12 semanas, também.

Bella pensou que terminaria agora, mas em vez de puxar a varinha de seu corpo, a médica disse: - Os gêmeos geralmente pulam uma geração, mas eu vou dar uma olhada rápida para certificar-me de que não há mais ninguém aqui.

- Gêmeos? Edward repetiu.

- Mais alguém? Bella podia ouvir como sua voz saiu estrangulada.

- Embora não seja provável, certamente não é impossível que você tenha.

A médica deu um grito feliz. - Oh, está bem aqui. Há outro coração!

Edward apertou a mão de Bella, tão forte, que ela quase gritou. Mas foi difícil registrar a dor quando ela estava totalmente chocada com o que a médica tinha apenas dito. Dra. Marnie moveu o transdutor dentro dela um pouco mais.

- Sim, parece que há apenas dois.

- Só dois?

Oh Deus, quando ela disse à Edward e sua irmã sobre fazer tudo sozinha, ela assumiu que era apenas um bebê. Não dois!

Bella lançou um olhar de pânico para Edward. Sua pele estava pálida como ela nunca tinha visto, ainda mais branca do que tinha sido logo depois que ela tinha lhe dado a notícia de que ela estava grávida.

Dra. Marnie entregou-lhe a imagem que ela tinha impresso. - Para seu scrapbook. - Você está tomando vitaminas pré-natal?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ela se sentou, sentindo vertigens. Ela estava tão feliz de ter Edward em pé, forte atrás dela.

- Eu não estava planejando engravidar.

A expressão da médica não traiu qualquer surpresa ou condenação.

- Ok, então. Aqui está uma receita. Ela retirou um saco de dentro dos armários. - Aqui estão algumas coisas que você pode achar útil, embora eu tenho que avisá-lo, por favor, não surte quando você ler o livro _" O que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando"_. Estou dando para você usar como um recurso, e não para alimentar qualquer medo que você possa ter sobre a gravidez. Ela sorriu para Bella. - Você é uma jovem e saudável mulher e se olharmos para a história de sua mãe, podemos ter certeza que você não vai ter nenhum problema com tudo.

Bella trabalhou para encontrar a respiração quando a médica perguntou:

- Agora, vocês dois tem qualquer pergunta para mim?

Deus, sim. Bella tinha zilhões de perguntas que ela necessitava de respostas. A maioria começava com: Como isso pode ter acontecido comigo quando outras pessoas têm um encontro de uma noite o tempo todo? Mas, por enquanto, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu provavelmente vou ter algumas, depois de ler todo este material.

- E você, Edward?

- Será que ela precisa ser mais cuidadosa? Você sabe, ela deve ter cuidado para não se esforçar demais?

Dra. Marnie balançou a cabeça. - Bella deve ser capaz de viver muito bem como está agora. Boa comida, muito descanso e exercícios leves.

- E sexo?

Sua pergunta balançou Bella de seu estado de pânico. Agora ela estava mortificada.

- Estou feliz que você perguntou isso, Edward – A médica disse - É algo que praticamente cada casal recém grávido pergunta. Garanto a você, a relação sexual não vai fazer mal nenhum. Muitos pacientes dizem que é ainda melhor durante a gravidez. Ela sorriu para ambos. - Sintam-se livres para enviar e-mail com todas as perguntas que tiverem. Vou ver vocês de novo em quatro semanas.

A porta se fechou atrás da médica, deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos.

- Você pode acreditar? Sua pergunta foi mais um sussurro do que qualquer coisa, como se ela estivesse com medo de dizer a palavra em voz alta. Mas ela tinha que fazer. - Gêmeos.

Edward não se moveu atrás dela e ela queria encostar nele e nunca deixá-lo ir. Graças a Deus ele estava aqui. Se tivesse de fazer isso sozinha ela não conseguiria.

- Isso resolve tudo. Estamos definitivamente indo nos casar agora.

- O quê? Bella saltou da mesa, sem se importar que seu vestido de pano foi escancarado abrindo completamente nas costas. - Não!

A expressão no rosto de Edward se fechou completamente. - Sim.

- Mas você me pediu sete dias.

- Você está tendo gêmeos, Bella. Você não pode fazer isso sozinha. Não com dois.

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Esse é o ponto.

Ele parecia frustrado. E assim como em estado de choque como se sentia.

- Então o que é o ponto? É apenas sete dias malditos. Nós dois já sabemos que você vai se casar comigo.

Como ela poderia dizer, o ponto é que se você me arrastar para Vegas hoje e me fazer dizer "eu aceito" porque estou carregando seus filhos, então você nunca vai tentar se apaixonar por mim.

Ela podia sentir a derrota, a amargura em sua língua que tinha se tornado tão familiar nesses dois meses e meio.

- Se você não sabe o porquê dos sete dias - disse ela com a voz trêmula - Então você é o maior idiota do mundo.

Ela estava prestes a pegar suas roupas e ir para o banheiro quando viu a expressão de Edward. Ele parecia totalmente furioso. Mas havia mais do que raiva lá, ela percebeu quando ela olhou mais de perto. Ele parecia envergonhado, também. E ferido. Horrivelmente ferido por seu insulto.

Ela rebobinava por todos os nomes que ela o chamou no dia anterior. Nenhum deles tinha o feito reagir como a palavra _idiota_.

- Edward, eu...

A voz de Edward cortou através dela como uma faca. - Eu vou esperar por você lá fora.

Ele se foi antes que ela pudesse chamá-lo de volta, antes que ela pudesse pedir desculpas por ter o chamado de idiota. Ela sabia o quão poderosas as palavras eram. Ela tinha acabado de machucar Edward.

Tudo o que ela queria era amar e ser amada... e ela nunca estivera tão longe disso.

Edward não disse uma palavra até que ele parou na frente da biblioteca e ela se atrapalhou com o cinto para sair do seu carro.

- Fique quieta, princesa. Cada palavra era uma bala mirada diretamente para ela. – Você vai me deixar abrir a porcaria da porta para você desta vez, e todas as vezes depois desta.

Apesar de sempre lhe provocar, algo lhe dizia para não fazer neste momento.

Alguns segundos depois, ele abriu a porta do passageiro e se inclinou para desatar o cinto de segurança. Tomou cada grama de auto-controle que ela possuía para manter-se rígida quando seus músculos roçaram sua pele, como o cheiro dele encheu seus sentidos. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro e ela não tinha escolha a não ser pegá-la.

- Edward - ela disse baixinho - Eu sinto muito pelo que eu chamei você mais cedo. Eu estava com raiva. Eu não queria dizer isso.

Ele não reconheceu seu pedido de desculpas.

- Esta noite às oito. Estarei esperando por você com suas malas.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer-lhe onde enfiar suas ordens, ele puxou-a para ele e beijou-a com delicadeza tal que, mesmo quando tentou lutar contra ele, seu corpo disse a ela apenas para ceder logo.

Era o que ela sempre quis, depois de tudo.

Mas isso não era bom o suficiente, apenas atender às necessidades do seu corpo. Não se seu coração estava sendo deixado de fora.

Ele soltou-a e estava de volta em seu carro acelerando para longe da biblioteca antes que ela pudesse começar a processar o que tinha acontecido.

- Quem era?

Bella ainda tinha a mão sobre a boca, que estava formigando e quente do ataque furioso de Edward, quando se virou para sua colega de trabalho com surpresa. Ela havia esquecido que ela e Edward tinha se beijado em público. Ele sempre a fazia esquecer tudo.

Janice não esperou por ela para responder antes de dizer:

- E eu não achava que houvesse homens lá fora mais bonitos do que seus irmãos. Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. É seu namorado?

_Não_, Bella pensou com uma ponta de histeria em silêncio, ele é apenas o pai do bebê que eu vou ter em breve.

Oh Deus. Não bebê e sim Bebês.

Bella fingiu um sorriso para a maior fofoqueira da Biblioteca de São Francisco.

- Conheço-o desde sempre. Ele é um amigo próximo da família.

Janice olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca. - Amigos? Isso é tudo o que você é? Ela franziu a testa. - Nenhum dos meus amigos já me beijou desse jeito.

Bella deu de ombros, como fosse perfeitamente normal, em seguida, olhou para o relógio. - É melhor eu entrar.

Menos mal, pensou ela, enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente, talvez tenha havido um motivo para que Janice visse Edward. Pelo menos dessa forma, quando a barriga começar a aparecer, talvez ela não tenha que explicar muito. Sua colega de trabalho que se encarregasse de espalhar as notícias por ela.

* * *

_**No próximo nós vamos começar a entender os medos do Edward. **_

_**Se eu conseguir posto amanhã. Reviews?**_


	12. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Edward parou o carro com uma freada brusca no estacionamento atrás do Cullen's.

Bella estava certa. Ele era um idiota.

E se os seus filhos mal conseguissem ler por causa dele?

Um suor frio percorreu sua pele, pensando em seus filhos passando pelo que ele tinha passado. A escola tinha sido um inferno. Ele ainda se lembrava de estar com outras crianças na primeira, segunda e terceira séries, observando-os a aprender a ler. Mas não importava o quanto ele tentasse, as palavras não faziam sentido para ele.

Era só mais uma coisa em que era pior do que todos os outros. Ele não era apenas um garoto pobre cujas roupas fediam ao cheiro de bebida e cigarros do seu pai. Ele era burro, também.

Claro, com os números sempre foi fácil, mas as palavras faziam parte de tudo, especialmente para terminar a escola. Ele matou mais aulas do que imaginou e chegou à conclusão que eles só o deixaram que se formasse, porque os professores não queriam ver a sua figura estranha mais um ano.

Quantas vezes naqueles anos adolescentes ele disse a si mesmo que não importava? Que ele não precisava saber ler para ser um _bartender_?

Mas possuir um pub, era um jogo totalmente diferente de simplesmente trabalhar em um. E foi então que ele teve que enfrentar a verdade: se ele não aprendesse a ler, não haveria uma chance no inferno que ele poderia manter o negócio em pé.

Ele tinha sido um idiota e colocado para correr todos os seus tutores particulares que havia contratado em segredo. Aos 21 anos finalmente havia encontrado uma pessoa que parecia mais divertida por suas birras do que qualquer coisa. A Sra. Springs estava na casa dos seus sessenta anos e foi dura com ele de uma forma que ninguém nunca tinha sido antes, quase como se ela se preocupasse com ele de verdade.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do dia em que finalmente as coisas começaram a clarear. Ele plantou um beijo direto nos lábios de Helen, mas ela não ficou irritada com ele, pelo contrário, ela o abraçou e disse que a estrada ainda seria longa e difícil, mas esperava que valesse a pena.

Ela tinha razão sobre a primeira parte, de qualquer maneira. Ele continuou a "dar o sangue" com ela, e então com outros tutores depois que ela se aposentou.

Quanto mais o seu negócio crescia, mais contratos, mais correspondência que ele precisava lidar. As pessoas muitas vezes comentavam sobre o jeito que ele fazia suas negociações, sempre por telefone ou pessoalmente, ao invés de usar e-mail. Chamavam-lhe de seu "toque pessoal". Ele não ligava para o que falavam, desde que ninguém jamais soubesse a razão disso tudo.

Pois é, ele sabia ler. Mas ainda era difícil de conseguir ler um livro e ele não podia ver-se fazendo isso por diversão.

Isabella vivia e respirava livros.

Por favor, Deus - Ele se encontrava orando em silêncio – deixe que nossos filhos tenham o cérebro de Bella e não o meu.

Uma de suas garçonetes o viu sentado em seu carro, segurando o volante como se fosse morrer, e acenou discretamente antes de afastar-se quando percebeu que seu chefe estava realmente fora de controle.

Saber que seria pai de gêmeos no outono o levaria à maior virada de sua vida. Tão grande que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de prender Bella a ele, fazendo o que fosse preciso para ter certeza que ela não o abandonaria e para garantir que ela e seus filhos ficassem saudáveis.

Edward começou a sair do carro quando pelo canto dos olhos ele viu o livro grosso que a médica tinha lhes dado. Ele precisava lê-lo, precisava saber de tudo o que poderia dar errado com a gravidez de Bella para ter certeza que nada de mal acontecesse com ela.

Claro que, quando ele folheou as páginas, centenas de palavrinhas riram dele. _Tente nos ler agora - _Cada uma dessas palavras o desafiavam – _Boa sorte, fracassado!_

Se Bella descobrisse que ele mal podia ler...

Ele empurrou o livro de seu colo para o tapete. Ele não teria tempo para lê-lo agora, de qualquer maneira. Sua assistente executiva já havia chamando-o várias vezes com lembretes para uma das reuniões que tinha programado para hoje. Eram reuniões importantes, que normalmente teriam toda a sua atenção, mas ele só queria tentar se livrar daquilo tudo e voltar para junto de Bella.

.

_20hs_

Se Edward pensou que ela faria as malas e ficaria esperando por ele como uma garotinha, ele estava muito enganado. Assim que chegasse ao seu apartamento, ela lhe diria tudo o que estava pensando.

Só porque eles teriam gêmeos não significava que ele podia tratá-la como se fosse sua propriedade

Bella andava de um lado para o outro na sala, sem tirar os olhos desaprovadores da porta.

.

_21hs_

Fala sério! Ele não conseguia nem mesmo chegar no horário para pegar o fardo e levar para casa, feito um bárbaro? Nada doía mais do que ser esquecida.

Ela jurou que, assim que Edward tivesse a dignidade de aparecer na sua porta, nada a impediria de dizer tudo que estava pensando sobre o que ele poderia fazer com seus seis dias restantes.

.

_22hs_

A cada minuto que passava, a raiva justificada de Bella ficava mais forte, até que, às 22 horas ela chegou ao limite. E foi aí que a ficha caiu de que alguma coisa poderia estar errada. Edward se mostrara muito firme em controlar a sua vida esta manhã, para desistir de tudo apenas umas horas depois.

E se ele tivesse sido ferido? E se ele precisasse de sua ajuda e ela estivesse perdendo tempo em seu apartamento pensando coisas horríveis sobre ele?

Ninguém ligaria para ela se algo acontecesse com Edward. Ninguém sabia que ele era importante para ela, e que ela estava grávida de seus filhos.

Bella não tinha um carro, uma vez que era fácil alugar um quando precisava. Mas em cima da hora não conseguiu nenhum e desde que Bella não sabia o horário do ônibus muito bem à noite, levou muito mais tempo do que queria para chegar a sua casa. Quando todas as luzes estavam apagadas e ele não atendeu a porta e nem o telefone, ela ligou para o pub. O _bartender_ disse que Edward estava lá, mas estava no meio de uma emergência e não poderia atender agora.

Vinte e cinco minutos e dois ônibus mais tarde, ela praticamente invadiu o Cullen's, empurrando através de uma multidão de jovens universitários e não se importando que eles claramente pensassem que ela era louca.

- Onde está o Edward? Ela quase agarrou a camisa do funcionario para chamar sua atenção. O homem deu o mesmo olhar dos jovens universitários para ela.

- Ele está na parte de trás.

A última coisa que ela esperava era ver Edward em seu escritório entregando um lenço de papel para uma jovem com o cabelo rosa e azul. A menina assoou o nariz ruidosamente, assim como Bella viu que havia duas outras pessoas na sala. O casal era mais velho que Edward. Velho o suficiente, para serem os pais da menina.

Ela tentou dar meia voltar, mas não rápido o suficiente para Edward não vê-la.

- Bella!

Ele disse algo para o casal, depois levantou e dirigiu-se para ela. Ele roçou os dedos contra a pele de seu rosto e colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás.

- É tarde. Você sabe o que a médica disse sobre descanso. Você devia estar dormindo.

- Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu fiquei preocupada quando você não apareceu - Ela deu um sorrisinho. - E estava com raiva por me deixar esperando - admitiu.

- Agora que eu sei que não foi isso que aconteceu, diga-me, o que eu posso fazer para ajudar, enquanto você lida com as coisas por aqui? Ela olhou por cima do ombro para as pessoas em seu escritório.

- Tudo que eu quero é que você descanse um pouco.

Ela estava prestes a dizer-lhe que não estava cansada, que seu dia deve ter sido cem vezes mais difícil do que o dela, quando ele franziu a testa para ela.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- De ônibus. Ela não achou que seria sábio mencionar os poucos quarteirões escuros que andou entre o ponto de ônibus e seu pub.

- Você deveria ter ficado em casa.

- Eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava bem.

Edward ainda parecia chateado com seu passeio noturno através do transporte público de São Francisco, mas em vez de continuar a reclamar, ele enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dela e puxou-a mais perto, para que a cabeça dela estivesse em baixo do seu queixo.

- Deus, você é um doce. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

E então, o barman irrompeu pela porta. - Os clientes estão reclamando e precisam ser atendidos em breve. A Betty já está muito além do que ela pode aguentar. Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca de Edward antes que ele pudesse responder.

- Deixe comigo.

Ela não esperou por Edward concordar antes que ela pegasse um avental preto de um pino na parede e colocasse em sua cintura.

- Você tem um bloco e uma caneta? Ela perguntou ao barman.

Ele empurrou com prazer em suas mãos e trinta segundos depois, ela estava no meio de uma curva de aprendizado sobre como ser uma boa garçonete em um pub irlandês com todos aqueles clientes rosnando seus pedidos para ela e exigindo que enchessem os seus copos novamente.

Bella nunca tinha sido parte de algo tão barulhento antes. Mas, pensando melhor não era verdade. Sendo a caçula de oito irmãos, tinha sido tão barulhento e tão frenético quanto aquilo ali. Não admira que ela encontrou-se amando cada segundo disso.

.

No momento em que Edward teve a chance de tirar Bella do salão, eram quase duas da manhã e eles estavam à beira de fechar para a noite. Seu _bartender_ não cansava de dizer: - Você deve contratar essa garota em tempo integral, mas Edward ainda estava concentrado em tentar fazer a sua jovem empregada de concordar com um tratamento.

Uma internação seria melhor, mas ele tinha experiência suficiente com alcoólatras para saber que empurrá-los na direção certa geralmente fazia-os fazer o oposto. Ele tinha sempre o cuidado de monitorar seus empregados por abuso de drogas e certificar-se de que todos os seus gerentes fizesse o mesmo, mas Samantha tinha se escondido muito bem. Tão bem que seus pais vieram pedir para ele demiti-la, para que pudesse se tratar.

Ele culpou a si mesmo, sabia que se não tivesse ficado tão obcecado com Bella esses meses, ele poderia ter visto as mudanças no comportamento de Samantha.

O objeto de sua obsessão estava neste momento limpando as mesas com um pano. Ela puxou os cabelos para trás em um rabo de cavalo e algumas mechas estavam soltas em torno de seu rosto corado. Sua beleza tirou o fôlego como sempre, e ele não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ela, até que ela foi levantar uma das cadeiras sobre a mesa.

- Você não deveria estar levantando as coisas. Ele tomou a cadeira dela e colocou para cima. – Eu vou fazer o resto, vá deitar um pouco no meu escritório.

Ele sabia que deveria estar agradecendo-lhe por tê-lo ajudado num momento difícil, e que deveria estar pedindo desculpas por agir como um idiota naquela manhã quando ele a deixou na biblioteca. Em vez disso, ele estava latindo ordens para ela.

Mas em vez de discutir, ela simplesmente disse: - Está tudo bem?

Deus, ela realmente um era doce. E muito mais indulgente do que ele merecia. Ninguém nunca tinha se preocupado com ele antes.

Ela ia ser a mãe... e esposa perfeita.

Ela não merecia uma vida presa com um idiota como ele, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele iria desistir dela. Porque ele era exatamente o bastardo egoísta que ela o acusou de ser.

Ele continuou colocando cadeiras sobre as mesas. – Ainda não, mas espero que fique.

- Seus funcionários falam muito bem de você.

- Para ter um pub - disse ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo - você tem que ser muito cuidadoso com as coisas.

- Você quer dizer o fácil acesso ao álcool?

- As pessoas podem ficar viciadas. Muito facilmente.

- Eu percebi que eu nunca te vi bêbado antes - Seus olhos pareciam muito profundos quando ela disse - Isso é de propósito, não é?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e ela colocou a mão em seu braço.

- Tenho certeza que você fez tudo que podia para ajudar a jovem em seu escritório. O resto é com ela.

Ele tinha pensado que nada iria ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor sobre esta noite, mas não tinha contado com Bella. Ele teria que descobrir como se tornar o tipo de homem que ela poderia contar também.

- Já passou muito da sua hora de dormir. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e finalmente disse o que deveria ter dito muito tempo antes. - Obrigado, Bella.

Ela colocou a mão na dele. - De nada. Eu me diverti.

Enquanto voltava para casa no seu carro, com Bella dormindo no banco do carona, ele se perguntava em silêncio.

O que ele tinha feito de bom para merecer esta semana com ela?

.

Edward carregou Bella para dentro de sua casa, amando o jeito que ela se aninhava mais perto dele. Ele jurou que tudo o que ele ia fazer era coloca-la na cama, mesmo que ela fosse tão suave e tão quente. Mas depois que tirou suas roupas e sapatos e a deitou em sua cama, antes que ele pudesse puxar as cobertas sobre suas belas curvas nuas, ela estendeu a mão e colocou braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Fique. Ela fez seu pedido quando sua língua lambeu o lóbulo da orelha, assim como ele brincou com ela quando eles estavam na sala de espera da médica.

Ele nunca quis nada mais do que ficar com ela, mas ele não podia esquecer o que a médica havia dito sobre alimentação e descanso. Ela já havia ficado acordada até muito tarde, ficou muito tempo em pé, provavelmente sem quase comida suficiente para a energia que ela despendia servindo mesas em seu bar.

- Você precisa de descanso.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e pela luz fraca da lua entrando pela janela, ele podia ver o desejo.

- Eu preciso mais de você.

Edward fez a única coisa que podia. Ele cedeu ao desejo de beijá-la. Ela gemeu em sua boca enquanto suas línguas se encontraram. Ele queria ser gentil, queria ir devagar, mas com suas curvas já nuas abaixo dele, Edward não pôde fazer outra coisa senão encher suas mãos com os seios sensíveis, e depois a boca neles, um após o outro quando ela se arqueou contra ele.

Ele não podia imaginar como seria para manter suas mãos e boca longe quando sua gravidez progredisse e eles ficassem ainda maior. Talvez ela estivesse certa - ele pensou beijando o caminho passando dos seios para o estômago - Talvez ele tivesse um fetiche com mulher gravida.

Mas só por Bella.

Esta noite, a única opção que ele tinha era abrir o zíper da calça jeans com uma mão antes de puxar os quadris dela para a beira da cama e se perder nela como um homem possuído. Não houve palavras entre eles, não havia espaço para nada, somente respirações e gemidos de prazer.

Ele cobriu suas mãos com a dela, que olhou para ele com um sorriso tão cheio de amor, que seu peito se apertou tão forte que ele realmente pensou que seu coração podia explodir quando olhou para a beleza debaixo dele, envolta tão firmemente ao seu redor.

Qualquer que seja o controle ele poderia ter sido capaz de encontrar para ir mais lento, escorregou de suas mãos. Ele teve que segurar com força antes de empurrar com tudo dentro dela. Seu interior apertando em torno de seu eixo e a rápida fricção fizeram Edward gozar forte com um rugido levando Bella com ele.

Minutos mais tarde, quando ele tirou o resto de suas roupas e cobriu-se com Bella já dormindo em seu peito, Edward teve de dizer as palavras que estavam queimando como um buraco em seu coração por tantos anos.

- Eu amo você.

.

Bella acordou sozinha no meio da grande cama de Edward. Quando ela bocejou, tentou lembrar-se de um sonho que tivera de Edward dizendo algo importante para ela. Ela se esforçou, mas não conseguia lembrar e também estava muito cansada e muito satisfeita com sua noite para lembrar de qualquer coisa.

Em qualquer caso, a noite anterior tinha sido encantadora. Ela se divertiu brincando de garçonete por algumas horas, mas quando ela lhe pediu para ficar na cama com ela e que ele a amasse tão bem... sua pele formigava só de lembrar os feitos da noite anterior. Depois de um banho rápido e escovar os dentes, ela colocou uma outra camisa de Edward como vestido, pois suas roupas ainda estavam em sua casa. Caminhou pelo corredor e parou na sala de estar, surpresa ao ver Edward sentado à mesa de jantar com planilhas espalhadas por todo ele.

- Bom dia. Ela se sentia tímida, de repente, mesmo que ela estivesse muito feliz por vê-lo. Como sempre.

- Dormiu bem?

- Eu sempre durmo bem com você. Ela corou de novo com o que tinha acabado de admitir.

Felizmente, tudo que ele disse foi: - Ótimo, fico feliz. Eu fiz algumas coisas para o café da manhã. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa antes de passar por ela para a cozinha.

Ela não queria admitir quão doce ele era, e sabia que precisava ser inteligente e se lembrar de manter a guarda contra Edward para os próximos dias, até que ela cumprisse sua parte do acordo e ambos fossem para seus caminhos separados. Mas ficava mais difícil de fazer a cada segundo.

Ontem à noite em sua cama, tinha sido incrível. Apaixonado. Intenso. Incrível.

E depois havia a forma como ele parecia tão feliz em vê-la quando ela tinha aparecido em seu pub na noite passada. Ou quando ele a abraçou depois que eles fizeram amor, mesmo que ele já tivesse tido seu prazer e poderia ter facilmente rolado e a deixado deitada lá sozinha.

Ele interrompeu seus pensamentos confusos, dizendo: - Só vai levar um minuto para aquecer tudo.

Vendo o verdadeiro banquete que ele preparou, ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu não posso comer tudo isso.

Havia bastantes ovos e panquecas e frutas e salsichas para alimentar toda a sua família.

- Você não comeu o suficiente na noite passada. Eu queria ter certeza de que você não vai ficar com fome esta manhã.

- Você estava lá quando eu subi na balança no consultório da médica - ela Brincou - Eu não estou exatamente definhando.

Ele não sorriu. - Você está perfeita, Bella.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira no bar da sua cozinha.

_Perfeita._

Será que ele realmente achava que a sem graça, Bella _Boazinha_ Swan era perfeita? Além do fato de que ela poderia ter seus filhos?

Ela engoliu em seco, olhou por cima do ombro em direção à mesa de jantar.

- No que você está trabalhando?

Ele deslizou os pratos de comida no forno para aquecer.

- Acabamos de instalar um novo sistema de rastreamento para todos os pubs. Há um punhado de bugs nos dando problemas.

Ela não tinha se dado conta do quanto ele trabalhava para manter o seu negócio. Edward sempre fez tudo parecer tão fácil. O que mais não sabia sobre ele?

- Como você começou com os pubs? Ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que ele não os tinha.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Eu acho que você era muito jovem quando eu comprei e abri o primeiro Cullen's, hein? Eu sempre trabalhei em pubs, onde quer que meu pai estivesse. Toda essa experiência ao longo dos anos me ajudou e quando eu tive a chance de arrendar por um preço barato um pub em que seu antigo dono estava com muitas dívidas, eu peguei.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Vinte e um.

- Uau, isso é muito jovem para possuir seu próprio restaurante.

- Acho que sim - disse ele - mas até então eu estava trabalhando em pubs desde sempre.

- Você é bom em fazer isso parecer tão fácil, mas estou começando a ver o quanto tudo isso é trabalhoso.

- É só comida e bebida. Qualquer um poderia fazê-lo. Mesmo um cara como eu.

Ela franziu o cenho, não gostava do jeito que ele estava falando de si mesmo, como se sua incrível conquista não tivesse valido a pena.

- Edward, não é possível que não veja como...

- A comida está pronta. Ele interrompeu e deslizou através do bar o prato de comida. Ela fez uma careta ao seu hábito de cortar-la toda vez que eles estavam à beira de algo importante.

- É tão irritante a forma como você sempre faz isso.

Ele colocou um pouco de comida para si mesmo, em seguida, veio e se sentou ao lado dela, sem dizer nada.

- Você não sabe mesmo o que você sempre faz que é tão irritante? Ela exigiu.

- Não.

Ela quase riu em voz alta. – Tão típico de um homem.

- Obrigado.

- Não foi um elogio. Ela enfiou uma torrada na boca e mastigou, para que não dissesse outra coisa que acabaria lamentando depois.

Edward olhou para ela, mal contendo sua fascinação.

- Você tem um pouco de geléia bem aqui. Ele passou o polegar no canto da sua boca e Bella chocou a ambos quando chupou o dedo dele pegajoso.

Seus olhos escureceram.

- Eu vim para a mesa para trabalhar um pouco, e para que eu não pudesse atacá-la novamente.

Sua respiração veio mais rápida quando ela disse: - O que faz você pensar que eu não quero ser atacada?

Ele tirou a mão de sua boca e fechou os olhos tentando manter o controle.

- Bella.

Ele disse seu nome como um aviso, mas ela sabia que ele a queria tanto quanto ela, e podia vê-lo não apenas na excitação que estava começando a incomodar nas suas calças, mas nas linhas tensas de seu rosto enquanto ele tentava se controlar.

Não querendo pensar, ela rapidamente tirou a camisa e deixou-a cair no chão, sentando em seu colo completamente nua.

- E você? Ela se inclinou para frente e apertou os lábios no seu pescoço, lambendo um caminho até o lóbulo da orelha antes de sussurrar: - Você se importa de ser atacado?

- Deus, claro que não.

Tão rápido quanto podia, ele abaixou as calças e a penetrou.

.

Bella o deixava maluco. Não apenas cada vez que gozavam juntos, mas de outras maneiras também. Como a forma que ela se aconchegou ainda mais nele, rindo, e dizendo: - Isso foi divertido.

- Divertido? Ele fez a sua melhor representação de um amante ferido.

- Isso é tudo que eu sou para você?

Ela riu de novo e com o seu eixo ainda dentro dela, as vibrações eram boas. Muito boas.

- Oh! Seus olhos cresceram quando ela sentiu-o pulsar dentro dela novamente. - Eu sempre pensei que os caras precisavam de um pouco de tempo para se recompor.

Ele estava sempre duro em torno dela e sabia que ia ser um longo tempo antes que ele precisasse se recuperar de querer tê-la novamente. Mas ele tinha que pensar em mais do que em si mesmo e suas necessidades sexuais agora.

- Você não comeu seu café da manhã.

Quando ele viu que ela estava tentando convencê-lo a possuí-la de novo, muito relutantemente a ergueu de seu colo.

- Eu posso ver que há uma única maneira de ter certeza que você vai comer. Em vez de colocá-la em seu assento, ele puxou as calças para cima, em seguida, virou-a de modo que ela estava sentada nua em seu colo. Ele puxou seu prato, pegando um pedaço de panqueca.

- Abra a boca, princesa. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso por cima do ombro, mas quando ele passou os braços apertados em torno de sua cintura, e rosnou: - Coma. Ela o deixou alimentá-la com as panquecas.

Depois de algumas mordidas mais, ela disse: - Eu nunca tomei café da manhã nua antes - Sorriu travessamente - Eu gosto disso.

Ele percebeu que não a tinha chamado de _Boazinha_, em dias, não tinha sequer pensado nesse apelido. Ele ainda caberia a ela em alguns aspectos, mas em outros ...

- Eu também.

Ela quase ronronou em seu colo e ele sabia que se não fizesse algo logo para tomar suas mentes fora do sexo, ele a tomaria no balcão da cozinha em menos de 30 segundos. Claro, a médica havia dito que o sexo não faria mal. Mas não havia maneira que a mulher tivesse idéia de quanto sexo que ele estava falando.

- Diga-me quando você decidiu se tornar uma bibliotecária. Ela parecia confusa com sua pergunta pessoal, seus músculos retesando em seu colo enquanto esfregava a mão pelo seu braço. Eu lembro que você sempre teve o nariz enfiado em um livro.

- Eu sempre amei os livros - disse ela suavemente -Eu amo estar perto deles. Eu amo me perder em uma história. Eu amo que eu possa me tornar alguém, que possa viver qualquer fantasia.

A palavra fantasia deveria ter enchido a sala com a tensão sexual de novo, mas Edward tinha acabado de perceber que era um idiota completo, como ela havia dito no dia anterior. Ele deveria ter perguntado a ela qualquer outra coisa, sobre sua família, ou hobbies, ou comida favorita. Não livros.

Quando ela estava em seus braços, ele temporariamente esquecia as diferenças entre eles. Que ela tinha ido para Stanford e ele quase não conseguiu nem o diploma do ensino médio.

É claro que ele queria saber mais sobre ela. Mas ouvir sobre seu amor pelos livros só servia para lembrar-lhe do abismo que existia entre eles.

- Eu não posso acreditar que eu nunca perguntei qual seu livro favorito - Ela sorriu para ele – Já perguntei a todo mundo que conheço.

Edward moveu a fora de seu colo.

- Você provavelmente precisa se preparar para o trabalho em breve, não é?

Ela franziu a testa em sua mudança de comportamento abrupta.

- Em cerca de uma hora ainda.

Agindo como se não percebesse que estava sendo um idiota, ele propositadamente virou as costas para ela e virou-se para a pilha de trabalho que ele estava resolvendo mais cedo.

- Deixe-me saber quando você precisar de mim para te levar para lá.

Bella arrastou o banco da cozinha com um ruído alto.

- É só isso mesmo que esta situação é para você? É bom ter muito sexo o tempo todo, mas sempre que tento falar com você sobre qualquer coisa, mesmo algo tão ridiculamente fácil como seu livro favorito, você começa a se afastar sem responder? Como você pode pensar em casamento se nós vamos ser estranhos em todos os lugares, menos na cama? Mágoa vibrou de cada palavra dela.

- Eu me recuso a ter uma vida assim. Qual é o ponto de passar por mais alguns dias juntos quando não vai mudar coisa alguma?

Ela foi para o quarto e antes que pudesse fechar a porta, ele a segurou e pegou a mão dela.

- Ligue para a biblioteca. Diga a eles que você vai tirar o dia de folga.

Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse maluco. - O que você está falando? Por que diabos eu faria isso?

Ela tentou empurrar para fora de seus braços e ele não queria deixá-la ir, mas sabia que seria pior se ele não o fizesse. Droga, ele não tinha a intenção de magoá-la. Ele deveria estar usando esses sete dias para cortejá-la, e não dar-lhe ainda mais razões para ficar bem longe dele. Mas o desespero de mantê-la por perto, tornava cada vez mais difícil de limpar sua mente para que pudesse fazer a coisa certa.

- Eu quero passar o dia com você.

A emoção brilhou em seus olhos e Edward torceu para que isso fosse um novo sinal de esperança de que as coisas iriam funcionar para eles.

Mas tudo o que ela disse mais uma vez foi: - Por quê?

- Para me dar a chance de provar que temos mais em comum do que só sexo.

- Edward, eu não acho...

Ele rangeu os dentes e a interrompeu: - Concorde em vir e eu juro que não vou tocar em você novamente hoje. Mesmo que isso o matasse. Seu peito se apertou quando ele observou-a considerar seu pedido desesperado, e ele sabia que não tinha dito ainda que a única coisa que ele precisava dizer.

- Por favor.

* * *

_**E aí, o que acharam? Adoro ler suas opniões.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que estão comentando.**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**Nat Krauss ;)**_


	13. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Como Edward sabia que uma das suas coisas favoritas era andar de bondinho?

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir quando o vento correu através de seu cabelo. Uma criança andando de mãos dadas com a mãe pela calçada acenou, e Bella acenou de volta.

O fato de que ele queria passar o dia inteiro com ela foi uma surpresa e tanto. Mas ela não esperava que ele fosse levá-la até Ghirardelli Square para comprar dois bilhetes para o passeio mais turístico de toda a San Francisco... ou que fosse segurar a mão dela o tempo todo.

Ela ainda estava cautelosa em deixar-se confiar nele novamente depois da maneira como ele a afastou naquela manhã, mas já não o sentia tão tenso ao seu lado. Desde que ela ameaçou acabar com seus sete dias, o músculo em sua mandíbula não parara de tremer.

Ela puxou sua mão para que ele olhasse para ela.

-Faz muito tempo que não ando de bondinho - Ela sorriu para ele – Obrigada!

-Sempre que vejo um, eu me lembro de você. A surpresa lhe tirou o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que o bondinho deu uma parada brusca, jogando-a direto nos os braços de Edward.

Deus, ela amava estar lá, sempre se sentia tão segura quando ele a estava segurando.

Ela olhou para seu rosto bonito e perguntou: - Como você sabia que eu gostava de bondinhos?

- Você sempre foi importante para mim, Bella.

Sua simples declaração à fez resplandecer de alegria, mas tinha que manter sua cautela com Edward.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que praticamente cresceu comigo e meus irmãos.

Em vez de soltá-la de seus braços, Edward puxou-a para perto novamente.

- Passei muito tempo na sua casa. Mas não tente dizer a si mesma que eu não prestei atenção extra em você, porque prestei.

Ele praguejou do nada e a soltou do seu abraço. O ar frio correu entre eles.

- Eu prometi não tocar em você por hoje.

Bella odiava essa promessa. Depois de tantos anos de não poder tocar Edward, quando finalmente podia, ele tinha feito a promessa.

Era muito fácil se perder nas faíscas sensuais que sempre acendia entre eles, muito mais fácil do que ter certeza de que eles construiríam uma possível vida juntos, com um vínculo real como marido e mulher e que resistiria ao teste dos gêmeos. Ainda assim, quando ele tentou soltar a mão dela, ela se recusou a deixá-lo. Ela não daria isso, também. Não quando se sentia tão bem. Não quando segurando a mão dele era quase melhor do que fazer sexo com ele.

O condutor anunciou que estava indo para Chinatown e seu estômago respondeu imediatamente à notícia com um alto resmungar.

Ela sorriu para Edward. - Eu acho que nossos filhos gostam comida chinesa.

_Nossos filhos._

As duas pequenas palavras reverberaram no peito de Edward, parando bem no meio onde seu coração estava batendo muito rápido.

Quando o bondinho parou no farol seguinte, ele pulou e pegou ela. Isso não valia como tocá-la, já que era só para garantir que ela descesse com segurança, mesmo se ele tivesse segurado a sua cintura alguns segundos a mais do que precisava.

Ele ficou surpreso quando Bella pegou sua mão e começou a liderar o caminho. – Eu conheço um lugar que tem o melhor _cha sui bao _do mundo.

- Cha su o quê?

Ele amava o som de sua risada. - Você vai ver - Ela lhe lançou um olhar feliz sobre o ombro – Eu prometo que você não ficará desapontado.

Graças a Deus que Bella estava de volta ao seu estado normal, sorrindo e feliz.

Ele não tinha passado muito tempo nesta parte de Chinatown, onde os turistas ficavam. As partes que ele conhecia eram os becos onde as gangues se se reuniam. Ele não tinha se juntado com esse pessoal desde o colégio, mas ele ainda reconhecia a rota através dos estreitos becos. Então, quando Bella saiu da rua principal e começou a entrar em um deles, ele tinha que parar.

- Há muitos lugares para comer nesta rua.

- Nenhum tão bom como o que eu vou levar você. Ela respondeu, claramente não compreendendo a sua preocupação.

Edward sabia que ele gastou muito de seu tempo juntos ditando o que ela podia e não podia fazer. E ela claramente queria levá-lo a um determinado lugar. Então ele deixou levá-los para baixo das vielas e becos, mantendo –se bem perto dela, mesmo que ele não conseguisse entender como a perfeita e meiga Isabella Swan conhecia tão bem os caminhos desta parte da cidade.

Finalmente, ela parou em frente a uma porta vermelha brilhante e sorriu para ele. - Nós chegamos.

Ela empurrou a porta e ele viu que era uma padaria, mais em escala industrial do que para servir os clientes. Um muito magro e visivelmente exausto homem de meia-idade, olhou com um sorriso enorme. – Srta. Bella!

Ela soltou a mão de Edward para dar ao homem um abraço. - Sr. Chu! Eu espero que você não se importe de nós aparecermos dessa maneira. Edward e eu estávamos no bairro e eu não poderia pensar sobre nada, além de comer um de seus bolinhos de carne de porco no vapor.

Edward sabia exatamente por que o homem parecia tão contente. Bella sempre teve esse efeito sobre as pessoas. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para a cozinha atrás dele.

- Eu espero que nós não tenhamos chegado muito tarde. Eu sei o quão cedo eles acabam.

Mas o homem já estava limpando uma mesa branca pequena de plástico no canto, segurando o assento para Bella, como se ela fosse realmente uma princesa. Edward sacudiu a mão do homem e quando ele se apresentou, ele sabia o que o cara estava pensando quando o estudou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Você é o dono daqueles pubs irlandeses.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, dizendo: - Eu sou, assegurando-se ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Chu entendeu o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer: _Eu sei que eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela, mas já que não posso deixá-la ir, eu vou fazer das tripas coração para cuidar dela._

Chu estudou-o mais uma vez antes de assentir e desaparecer atrás de uma porta.

- O que foi aquilo? Bella perguntou.

Edward encolheu os ombros quando colocou uma pilha de revistas no chão e sentou-se na outra cadeira.

- Como você conhece este lugar?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o Sr. Chu estava de volta com chá.

- Como Stanley está indo no primeiro ano da faculdade? Ela perguntou a ele.

- Ótimo. Embora ele diga que nenhuma das meninas lá são tão bonitas como sua tutora.

Ela riu alto com isso. - Deixe-o saber que eu sinto falta dele, também. Ela ainda estava sorrindo enquanto ele voltou para a cozinha. - Stanley sempre foi o maior do paquerador do mundo.

Edward sabia que era louco por ter ciúmes de um menino de 18 anos de idade, mas apenas porque era louco não significava que ele não sentisse. Especialmente quando ele pensou sobre o fato de que ela devia ter passado muito tempo sozinha com ele quando foi sua tutora.

- Você tem um trabalho de tempo integral. Como tem tempo para dar aulas?

Ela soprou o vapor fora de sua xícara de chá. - O tempo livre é superestimado. Eu prefiro estar fazendo algo de que gosto com as pessoas.

Agora ele sabia por que gostava tanto de sua tutora, Sra. Springs. Não era apenas porque ela tinha sido a única que não tinha sido capaz de se assustar. Mas porque ela lembrava Bella. Gentil, mas com uma coluna de aço por baixo daquele exterior macio.

- Além disso - disse ela – tem haver com a minha missão secreta - Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou seu rosto entre as mãos - Eu quero que todos amem os livros tanto quanto eu.

Ela era tão linda, tão pura, seu peito se apertou quando ele olhou para ela através da pequena mesa, sabendo o quanto ele iria desapontá-la.

Ele não era mais um analfabeto, mas os livros nunca seriam divertidos. E ele nunca iria amá-los.

Sr. Chu trouxe um prato de bolinhos de carne de porco fumegantes, em seguida, deixou-os sozinhos de novo.

Bella cortou um pedaço e estendeu-o para Edward. - Aqui, você deve ter o primeiro pedaço.

Agradecendo a Deus que ele nunca tinha necessitado dos livros para saber como dar prazer a uma mulher, ele envolveu sua mão ao redor de seu pulso para mantê-la firme quando ele colocou seus lábios em torno do alimento. Ele deixou seus dentes pastarem sua pele e foi recompensado pelo desejo que iluminou os seus olhos.

- Bom, não é? Ela perguntou em uma voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Dê-me um outro pedaço, princesa.

Ela tinha que saber o que ele estava fazendo, que estava jogando fora o livro de regras por tocá-la quando ele tinha prometido que não faria. Mas, um momento depois, ela estava de volta com outro pedaço do bolinho. E mais uma vez, ele fez dela parte de seu aperitivo.

- Sim - ele disse a ela depois que finalmente soltou a sua mão - é muito bom.

- Ele tirou o prato da frente dela e pegou um pedaço. - Sua vez agora.

Ela corou, mas não hesitou em abrir a boca. A princípio, ele pensou que ela só aceitaria a comida, mas no último segundo, colocou sua língua para fora e lambeu a ponta do dedo dele. Ele mal conteve um gemido.

_Por que diabos ele tinha feito essa promessa estúpida de não tocá-la?_

.

Bella sentia-se mais feliz do que tinha estado em um tempo muito longo. Bastava estar com Edward, lentamente andando de mãos dadas pelo centro de San Francisco, era melhor do que qualquer noite glamurosa que tinha passado com os homens que ela tinha namorado antes dele. Não que estivessem tecnicamente namorando. Não, eles tinham pulado essa parte e ido direto de um beijo para os gêmeos a caminho tão rapidamente que sua cabeça ainda estava girando.

Ela estava contente que ele tinha insistido neste dia juntos, em querer provar a ela que eram compatíveis fora do quarto.

Sua bexiga agora super ativa, fez Bella parar em frente a um Starbucks.

- A natureza está chamando. Volto logo. Disse a ele, deixando-o em pé na calçada enquanto ela passou a ir esperar na fila surpreendentemente longa do banheiro.

Edward estava segurando um saco grande de plástico, quando ela voltou. A única loja por perto do café era uma que vendia bugigangas turísticas baratas, que ela simplesmente adorava. Mas o que Edward poderia ter comprado?

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, ele agarrou sua mão e disse: - Se corremos, podemos provavelmente pegar o bondinho antes que ele comece a descer a ladeira.

De mãos dadas, eles se esquivaram das pessoas e cachorros e latas de lixo para conseguir pegar o bonde a tempo. Riso e felicidade pura borbulhavam dentro dela, ao lado de um Edward que ela não sabia que existia até agora.

- Onde você está me levando?

Em vez de responder, ele a puxou contra ele, as costas dela encostada nele, quebrando sua promessa de novo. Ela deslizou as mãos ao longo de seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro a medida que a paisagem de San Francisco passava por eles. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou que pudesse ficar assim para sempre.

- Aqui é a nossa parada.

Bella ficou tonta quando sentiu o hálito quente contra seu ouvido, e percebeu que ela devia ter cochilado em um sono leve no bondinho, provavelmente a partir da combinação do movimento, sua gravidez, e finalmente, estar onde ela sempre quis estar. Segura e quente nos braços de Edward.

O vento começou a soprar forte, mas o sol da tarde ainda estava brilhando. Ele a levara para uma extensa faixa de grama no campo de Chrissy Field na baía. À direita estava Alcatraz e a sua esquerda a ponte Golden Gate. No meio de um dia de trabalho não havia muitas pessoas, apenas algumas, empinando pipas.

- Você se lembra de vir aqui quando éramos crianças? É claro que ela lembrava.

- Kate e eu tivemos pipas novas, mas a minha rasgou quando ela pisou sobre ela antes mesmo de eu poder usá-la - Ela fez uma pausa - Você me disse que pipas eram para bebês, mas fez Kate dividir a dela comigo.

- Eu odiei quando você chorou - Ele passou a mão pelo rosto - Eu ainda odeio. Ele tirou uma coisa comprida e colorida do saco grande.

- Gostaria de ter dado isto a você à 15 anos atrás.

- Oh, Edward.

Ela mal podia acreditar. Ele encontrou uma pipa em forma de um arco-íris, parecida com a que ela tinha quando criança. - Eu não acredito que você comprou isso para mim.

- Estou feliz que você gostou.

- Não gostei. Eu amei! E pensou - _Eu amo tanto você._

Ele a ajudou a abrir o pacote e logo o vento tomou o caminho da pipa para o alto no céu. Ela teve que correr para acompanhar a pipa, e quando ela finalmente conseguiu controlar, ela pegou Edward olhando para ela com aquela mesma admiração que ela viu no seu rosto quando eles fizeram amor e suas mãos tocaram sua barriga.

Edward viu arrepio na pele de Bella quando o sol desapareceu atrás de Alcatraz. Ele sabia que devia voltar para casa, mas ele não estava pronto para terminar ainda o seu dia juntos. Ele tinha pensado que estava fazendo isso por ela, mas a verdade era que ele não conseguia se lembrar de um dia melhor do que este. Seu estômago roncou de novo e ela riu.

- Eu juro, não é sempre que tem o barulho de uma multidão lá dentro.

- Eu deveria ter dado alguma coisa pra você e eles comerem - Ele olhou para seu estômago - A boa notícia é que tem um bom lugar para comer nas construções do Fort Mason aqui pertinho. Ele amava o jeito que ela automaticamente pegava sua mão para a caminhada através da grama para o estacionamento onde a antiga base militar tinha sido transformado em galerias, lojas e restaurantes.

Mas quando chegaram perto do restaurante, ela abruptamente parou de andar. - Você não pode estar falando sério. Nós não podemos ir para o restaurante mais chique da cidade vestindo isso. E eu estou suada de correr na grama.

- Eu gosto de você suada. Ele disse em voz baixa, com desejo flamejando em seus olhos com sua lembrança de como era bom suar juntos.

- Você sempre está bonita, Bella. E nós precisamos comer. Ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas e levou-a através da entrada elegante.

O maitre o reconheceu imediatamente.

- Sr. Cullen, bem-vindo. Por favor siga-me.

Bella estava claramente confusa com a saudação e o fato de que eles estavam imediatamente sentados em uma das melhores mesas. Ele entendeu a confusão. Um cara como ele não deveria ser permitido dentro de uma centena de metros de um lugar como este. Ele deveria estar lavando os pratos, não sendo levado a uma das melhores mesas do lugar, com a mulher mais bonita do mundo em seu braço. Ele não costumava vir a lugares como este, apesar do fato de conhecer a maioria dos chefs da cidade. Ele nunca se sentia confortável neles, nunca sentiu que realmente pertencia lá.

- Aprecie a sua refeição. Vou deixar o Chef saber que estão aqui.

Bella baixou a voz para um sussurro. - Você fez uma reserva?

Ela estava tão bonita com seus olhos grandes. Tão bonita que ele realmente sussurrou: - Não.

Só então, seu amigo Chris caminhou até sua mesa, sorrindo amplamente. Edward podia ver quando ele apreciou a beleza de Bella. Ela era, de longe, a mais bonita mulher no restaurante. O fato de que ela não fazia absolutamente nenhum esforço para isso e que estava completamente inconsciente de seu efeito sobre as pessoas só aumentava a sua beleza.

- Estou tão feliz que você esteja jantando conosco esta noite, senhorita...

Bella piscou para o chef quando levantou a mão para ele. - Isabella Swan.

Ela passou a língua entre os lábios e Edward observou os olhos de Chris caírem para sua pecaminosa boca sensual, e ele percebeu seu erro em vir aqui esta noite. Ia ter que matar o amigo por olhar para sua mulher assim.

- Estou muito feliz em conhecê-la, Srta. Swan.

- Por favor, me chame de Bella.

- Srta. Swan está muito bom. Edward interveio.

- Edward! Bella parecia mortificada.

Surpresa cintilou nos olhos de Chris enquanto olhava para eles.

_É isso mesmo. Ela é minha. Para sempre. Então é melhor você cair fora._

- Seria um prazer sugerir o _menu_ de degustação desta noite.

Bella sorriu aquele sorriso tímido e radiante, e Edward teve um súbito lampejo de que o resto de sua vida ia ser assim, observando os homens caírem aos pés de Bella.

_Seria um inferno._

E se os gêmeos fossem meninas? Como ele iria proteger todas elas?

Chris teve mais mulheres à sua disposição do que até mesmo Edward podia contar. Algo sobre a combinação de alimentos gourmet, um grande ego, e alguns músculos parecia fazer as mulheres salivar. Mas ficou claro que, se Edward desse espaço, Bella iria direto para o topo da lista, com todas as outras imediatamente esquecidas. Ela não era simplesmente linda. Ela tinha classe e inteligência. E era muito mais do ele merecia.

- O _menu_ de degustação soa bem - Edward disse a seu amigo - Agora, desapareça.

Não perdendo a oportunidade, Chris disse a Bella: - Além disso, seria um prazer sugerir que quando você ficar cansada desse cara...

Edward o interrompeu seco. - Mais tarde, Chris.

Felizmente, Bella não estava mais mortificada. Em vez disso, quando Chris se curvou a ela antes de voltar para a cozinha, ela começou a rir, um dos mais doces sons que Edward jamais ouvira. Fazê-la rir se tornaria uma de suas prioridades na vida.

- Eu não posso acreditar como você foi rude - Disse ela, mas ainda estava sorrindo – Imagino que vocês dois já se conheçam.

Ele passou manteiga em um pedaço de pão fresco e entregou a ela.

- Eu ensinei a ele tudo o que sabe sobre lavar pratos.

Ela mordeu o pão, ainda rindo, e ele gostava de vê-la comer. Ele nunca tinha cuidado de ninguém antes, nunca quis esse tipo de responsabilidade. Agora, manter Bella segura e saudável consumia seus pensamentos.

- Eu também lhe ensinei sobre as mulheres. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

Bella corou e olhou para seu prato. - Ele estava apenas sendo educado.

- Você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre os homens, princesa? Toda sua perfeição, a sua elegância... você nos faz desesperados para ter você nua deitada abaixo de nós em nossa cama, seu cabelo sedoso emaranhado em nossas mãos, a boca deliciosa pedindo-nos para...

Ela o chutou por baixo da mesa, sussurrando: - Você não pode dizer esse tipo de coisa aqui.

- Jesus, isso dói. Ele disse quando se inclinou para esfregar sua canela.

- Meus irmãos me ensinaram a lidar com os caras que não aceitariam um não como resposta.

Uma visão sangrenta de um de seus irmãos caminhando esta noite dentro do restaurante e instantaneamente sabendo o que ele tinha feito para sua irmã mais nova foi abruptamente interrompida quando Bella exclamou: - Ah não! Eu deveria ter dito ao Chris que não posso comer qualquer queijo mole ou peixe cru.

Porra, se tivesse lido o livro que a médica lhes havia dado, ele saberia disso. Mas só de pensar em tentar ler todas essas palavras pequenas sobre um assunto que ele já estava pirando, fez sua cabeça girar.

- Eu vou dizer a ele. Ele levantou-se e deu um beijo em sua têmpora. - Mas se algum destes caras tentar se aproximar de você, diga a eles que...

- Estou comprometida. Ela estava tão bonita quando olhou para cima e declarou que ela era sua, que Edward não se importava que eles estivessem no meio do restaurante mais exclusivo de San Francisco. Ele tinha que beijá-la.

Sua pele estava lindamente corada quando ele levantou sua boca da dela e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

- Bella não pode comer queijo mole e nem peixe cru.

Chris levantou os olhos do prato que estava terminando. - Ela está grávida?

Surpreso por seu amigo ter entendido o recado, Edward concordou.

- Parabéns. Ela é linda.

Edward não tinha contado a ninguém ainda, mas de repente ele tinha que dizer: - Nós vamos ter gêmeos.

Chris assobiou longo e baixo. - Tenho que admitir, você está sempre me surpreendendo. Especialmente desde que eu nunca vi você com uma garota tão _classuda_ assim antes. Ele limpou a borda do prato com o avental.

- Como este é o seu, eu vou voltar com você lá.

Edward pegou o prato de seu amigo.

- Eu levo isso.

- Tudo bem, mas não estrague a apresentação. Eu tenho uma reputação a preservar, você sabe.

- Sim, a reputação de canalha. Ele disparou de volta, mesmo sabendo que não era de seu amigo a culpa de Edward não se sentir à vontade em um lugar como este. Era a sua própria culpa. Ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de trazê-la aqui. Tudo o que fez foi mostrar-lhe exatamente como ele mal se encaixava em seu mundo.

.

Bella supunha que deveria ter ficado morta de vergonha que Edward a tinha beijado assim na frente de todos, mas mesmo se tivesse ficado, ela não poderia ter perdido os invejosos olhares de outros clientes. Especialmente as mulheres, que claramente gostariam de ter um pedaço do homem que estava com ela.

Ela olhou para cima para vê-lo voltando com um prato de comida, e seu coração se encheu de amor. Eles tiveram um dia tão perfeito juntos até agora. Mas quando ele se sentou, parecia um pouco mais sisudo do que alguns minutos atrás.

Ela estava se acostumando à sua maneira, muitas vezes rude, pois ele gostava de estar no controle todo o tempo. Algo obviamente aconteceu quando voltou da cozinha com seu amigo. Ignorando a comida, ela disse, - O que há de errado, Edward?

Ele não respondeu, apenas estendeu o prato e disse: - Você precisa comer.

A coisa mais fácil seria ficar zangada com ele de novo para se afastar dela. Mas ela estava cansada daquele padrão. Era hora de uma mudança.

- Hoje foi ótimo - disse ela suavemente - mas tem que haver entre nós mais do que bondinhos e pipas.

Bella esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas seu rosto ficou esculpido em granito. Ela suspirou. Parecia que eles tinham chegado tão longe hoje, mas será que tinham realmente?

Ele finalmente disse: - Todo mundo está se perguntando o que diabos um cara como eu, está fazendo em um lugar como este com uma garota como você. Eu deveria estar lavando os pratos e não saboreando o jantar.

Ela nunca tinha visto sua vulnerabilidade tão claramente antes. Nunca tinha realmente acreditado que ele tinha qualquer tipo de vulnerabilidade. Ela pensou que o conhecia tão bem, depois de todos esses anos que tinha uma queda por ele. Mas talvez ela realmente não tivesse conhecido ele em tudo, não sabia que ele seria um homem que abraçaria uma gravidez não planejada com tanto entusiasmo ... ou que gostasse de uma menina simples como ela, que não brilhava tanto como o resto de seus irmãos.

- Eu passei muito tempo da minha vida achando que eu não me encaixava em nada. Meus irmãos e Kate eram muito mais brilhantes do que eu poderia ser. Mas agora - ela fez uma pausa - Eu me sinto melhor.

Ele não poderia ter olhado mais surpreso. - Verdade?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - É bom saber que você se sente tão desajustado quanto eu.

- Desajustado é uma boa palavra, disse ele, mas havia uma tristeza em suas palavras que não podia disfarçar.

- Eu sei que nós praticamente crescemos juntos, mas eu realmente não sei muito sobre sua infância.

- Confie em mim, não é interessante. Ele empurrou o aperitivo para ela.

- Sério Bella, você precisa comer.

- Você sabe tudo sobre a minha infância. Não é justo que eu mal conheça nada sobre a sua - Ela percebeu que precisava jogar o coringa - Eu vou comer, se você falar.

- E eu que pensei que você fosse ingênua - Ele acenou para a comida - Tudo bem. Comece a comer e eu vou falar.

Ela trabalhou para esconder o seu sorriso quando comeu um pouco da salada de beterraba vermelha e amarela.

- Minha mãe me deixou quando eu era um bebê, encontrou um cara que poderia dar-lhe mais do que um apartamento barato e uma vida de garçonete. Ela não quis nada com a gente. A próxima vez que ela apareceu, eu tinha seis anos. Ela precisava de dinheiro. No final, a galinha dos ovos de ouro dela acabou virando um belo fracasso.

Bella não conseguia esconder seu choque. - O que aconteceu?

- Meu pai a expulsou. Eu estava na escola quando isso aconteceu. Nunca a vi. Ela estava melhor longe dele. Ele era um bêbado. Morreu quando eu tinha 18 anos, de danos no fígado.

Ele colocava os fatos como se eles fossem da vida de outra pessoa, como se não importasse ou não magoasse. Mas ela sabia que isso o tinha ferido. Profundamente.

Como não poderia ferir, ter sido criado com essa negligência? Bella tinha tentado muitas vezes nos últimos dois meses e meio proteger seu coração contra ele. Ser mais inteligente. Mais segura. Mas como ela poderia estar em guarda contra um rapaz que tinha tido uma infância terrível, mas tinha se transformado em um homem maravilhoso, apesar de tudo?

De alguma forma ela conseguiu segurar suas emoções, sabendo que ele iria confundir a tristeza sobre quão terrível foi a sua infância por piedade.

Mais comida veio logo em seguida, e após o garçom se afastar, ela estendeu a mão para o garfo como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, enquanto forçava um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- E eu que pensei que perder minha pipa fosse o ponto alto de uma infância difícil. Ela quase comemorou quando seu comentário surpreendentemente fez Edward sorrir e ele começou a comer também.

- Faz idéia do que é ser vigiada por seis irmãos mais velhos? Ela fez uma careta. - Todos os meninos na escola tinham muito medo deles para chegar perto de mim. Eu não tive meu primeiro beijo até que eu fui para a faculdade, se você pode acreditar.

- Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você, eles nunca teriam se perdoado por não protegê-la melhor.

- Eu odeio ser tratada como se eu fosse frágil. Estou cansada de todo mundo pensando tudo o que eu sou é uma garotinha dengosa, que não pode cuidar de si mesma - Ela estava no embalo e não conseguia parar - Eu sou muito mais do que isso, mas ninguém nunca quer ver.

- Eu vejo isso, Bella.

- Vê mesmo?

- Claro que sim. Como eu não poderia ver o quão forte você é? Como é flexível. A maneira que se ajusta às novas situações que dariam muita dor de cabeça para muita gente. Você é muito mais durona do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso que roubou o que restava de seu fôlego. - E, além de tudo isso, você é a mulher mais sexy que eu já conheci.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Quase me fez acreditar em você, até essa última parte.

- Eu quase arruinei o casamento do seu irmão, você sabe.

- Como assim arruinou?

- Eu queria matar todo homem que olhava para você com aquele vestido rosa, e não havia um cara lá que não olhasse, princesa. O estrago ia ser grande e não teria sido muito legal. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Mas você nunca reparou em mim, não até o casamento, quando eu usei aquele vestido e maquiagem.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, seu rosto tão sério quando ela já tinha visto.

- Confie em mim, eu notei você antes disso. Bem antes disso.

.

- Você topa ir a mais um lugar? Bella pediu um pouco mais tarde, quando eles estavam saindo do restaurante.

A atração tinha zumbido entre eles enquanto comiam o resto de sua refeição, e tudo o que ele podia pensar era levá-la para a cama, quando o dia estivesse terminado após a meia-noite, e ele tivesse cumprido sua promessa, finalmente poderia tocá-la novamente. E oh, as maneiras que ele pensava em tocá-la...

Mas quando ela lhe deu um daqueles belos sorrisos que sempre fez o seu coração bater mais rápido e disse: - Há um lugar quero mostrar para você. Não é longe daqui.

Como ele não poderia concordar com tudo o que ela quisesse?

Mão na mão, ele a deixou levá-los à beira-mar em direção a um edifício grande cinza. Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um cartão-chave, segurando-o na frente do bloqueio eletrônico. Ela abriu e puxou a porta.

- Você está me mostrando uma piscina?

Ela sorriu de novo, dizendo: - Entre outras coisas, quando puxou-o para um conjunto de portas, que levou aos vestiários e, finalmente, para a piscina.

Ela tirou os sapatos e baixou a mão para alcançar a barra do suéter.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo?

Foi uma pergunta estúpida. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

- Tirando a roupa.

_Aleluia!_

Ela puxou o suéter a por cima da cabeça, em seguida, rapidamente tirou a blusa que estava usando por baixo. Tirou logo a saia, até que ela estava de pé na frente de Edward em apenas sutiã e calcinha.

- Você precisa de ajuda para tirar suas roupas?

Será que ela não sabia que ele mal podia reunir um pensamento coerente quando ela estava de pé na frente dele, linda daquele jeito?

- Nós não deveríamos estar aqui depois do horário, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça alegremente quando ela pegou na sua camisa e começou a tirar.

- Não.

Ela habilmente tirou a camisa, mas quando ela colocou as mãos no topo de sua calça jeans, ele tinha que saber: - Você já fez isso antes? Com mais alguém?

- Se ela tivesse, ele caçaria o cara e o mataria. Bella era sua, caramba. Ela sempre foi sua, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse chegado perto o suficiente para reclamá-la até que ela apareceu na sua porta em Napa e o seduziu.

Assim como ela estava seduzindo-o agora.

- Eu sempre quis - disse ela enquanto trabalhava seu zíper e empurrava suas calças para baixo - Mas você é o meu primeiro aqui.

_E o último_, ele pensou quando arrancou o resto de suas roupas, sapatos e meias.

Ele tinha prometido a ela um dia inteiro sem sexo e ele chegou até aqui. Mergulhar nu ia matá-lo, mas mesmo que ele não pudesse tocá-la, ele ainda podia olhar.

- Não é nadar nua se você ainda tiver com roupas, princesa. Vire-se.

- Quando ela fez o que ele pediu, ele deixou de lado o seu longo cabelo e desabotoou seu sutiã, em seguida, empurrou-o de seus ombros para que ele caísse no chão. Ele enfiou os polegares nos lados da calcinha, deslizando-a todo o caminho até as pernas.

- Bella. Disse em uma voz rouca, sua boca quase uma polegada de seu traseiro delicioso. – É melhor você ir antes que eu quebre minha promessa.

- Não sem você. Ela o puxou- para ficar ao lado dela, e seus olhos estavam fixos na sua ereção. - Eu estou feliz que você gosta da minha idéia de nadar nu.

Jesus, ia quebrá-lo, entrar na água com uma Bella nua e não tocá-la. Não beijá-la. Não fazer amor com ela.

Mas ele faria isso, porque ele tinha dado a sua palavra ... e porque ele precisava que ela soubesse o quanto ele se importava com ela. Não apenas como uma mulher sexy, mas também como a pessoa com quem ele queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Eles pularam juntos na água e o riso de Bella era o melhor som no mundo quando voltou da superfície, espirrando água por todo lado. A próxima coisa que ele sabia, era que ela tinha colocado os braços e as pernas em volta dele e ele a estava segurando-a na água.

Oh Deus, como ela estava macia. E molhada.

Ele queria correr as mãos sobre cada centímetro de sua pele.

A maneira como sua ereção pulsava contra sua barriga, não levaria mais do que umas poucas mexidas dela em seus braços para ele entrar dentro de todo aquele calor. Se essa era sua maneira de testá-lo, ele entraria de cabeça para provar a ela que estava pronto para o desafio. Mesmo que o matasse.

- Tem sido um dia perfeito até agora - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando a sua língua lambeu o lóbulo da orelha - exceto por uma coisa.

- O que faria tudo perfeito? Ele perguntou com um gemido.

- Isto.

Bella mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha quando se ajustou em seu membro.

- Agora - ela disse em um suspiro – está perfeito.

Edward podia sentir a sua força, seus músculos ágeis quando ela embrulhou-se apertado em torno dele e usou a força de suas coxas para montá-lo na água. Ele pensou que ela era muito frágil, muito facilmente quebrável para ele, para as suas necessidades, para seu passado. No entanto ela respondia a cada estocada na mesma moeda.

Por muito tempo ele a queria, e cada vez que eles gozavam juntos, ele sempre queria mais e mais. Ele nunca se cansava de sua paixão, a forma como tremia de desejo em seus braços quando ela se abria pra ele.

Ele achava que não precisava de ninguém e, especialmente, não dela. Mas ele estava errado. Um mentiroso de proporções épicas. Não havia ninguém que ele precisasse mais. Ninguém que nunca iria encher o seu coração e alma, da forma como esta bela mulher em seus braços sempre fez.

Ela abaixou a cabeça em seu ombro, seus lábios e língua e dentes em movimento contra sua pele.

Ele podia sentir o quão rápido, como frenético seu coração batia contra o seu.

Ele teve que segurar seus quadris mais apertados quando entrou mais fundo dentro dela, chegando mais perto do céu com cada estocada dura contra seu sexo quente.

Ela dizia o seu nome entre os espasmos, a medida que seus sons combinados com o êxtase ricochetearam nas paredes da piscina, o prazer incomensurável mesclando com o amor verdadeiro, tornando-se o mesmo. Único.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo teremos Seth Swan na área... já podem imaginar né.**_

_**Estão gostando? Deixem reviews!**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**Nat Krauss :)**_


	14. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Bella acordou esparramada em cima de Edward na sua cama. Sua cabeça estava descansando sobre seu peito, seu coração batia forte e constante no ouvido dela. Ela se lembrava vagamente encolhendo-se contra ele depois que voltou da piscina e caindo no sono, mas em algum ponto no meio da noite, ela deve ter querido chegar mais perto, e subiu em cima dele. Pensou que talvez ele não se importasse muito de ser o seu novo colchão.

Ela correu os dedos sobre os músculos fortes de seus ombros, traçando as veias e nervos logo abaixo da superfície de sua pele, montando um mapa mental de sua perfeição masculina. Ela também ficou feliz com a chance de, finalmente, observar as tatuagens em sua pele.

Perguntou-se o queria dizer cada uma delas. Edward não era um homem que fazia nada sem uma razão, e ela podia imaginar que as tatuagens não tinham sido indolor. Independentemente de quão duro ele suportou, ele era de carne e osso como qualquer outra pessoa.

Ser capaz de tocar Edward em seu lazer como este, era um presente. Mas ela não queria apenas conhecer os contornos do seu corpo com as mãos, queria senti-los todos contra lábios, queria saber o gosto dele em sua língua. Ela mudou sua cabeça para que pudesse pressionar os lábios ao seu esterno. Seu corpo era tão sólido, tão forte. Ele cheirava tão bem e tinha um gosto ainda melhor, temperado no cloro da piscina. Ela mudou de novo, apenas o suficiente para levantar a cabeça de seu peito para que pudesse lambê-lo, mal conseguindo conter um gemido de prazer quando ela lambeu sua pele um pouco salgada.

Deslocando lentamente seu peso, ela mudou as pernas para os lados de seus quadris para que pudesse se ajoelhar em cima dele. Foi quando ela percebeu que seus olhos verdes não estavam fechados.

- Você está acordado?

Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso sexy.

- Você realmente acha que algum homem pudesse dormir com você fazendo isso? Suas mãos curvaram sobre seu traseiro, apertando suavemente a carne macia lá.

- Eu estou acordado desde que você me fez de seu travesseiro há duas horas atrás.

- Pobre bebê. Eu deveria compensar essas horas sem dormir para você, não acha?

Seus olhos brilharam de surpresa, com suas palavras suaves, seus dedos deslizaram rapidamente para dentro de seu centro úmido e a outra mão curvou-se sobre seus seios.

- Deus, eu adoro ver você gozar. Faça isso agora, goze para mim, princesa. Cavalgue na minha mão até você gozar, bem assim.

A sensação de seus dedos provocando-a, fizeram-na rapidamente atingir o clímax.

Bella não era mais a _Boazinha_ e também não era a _Atrevida _mais. Ela era simplesmente uma mulher que finalmente entendeu que o prazer profundo poderia acontecer quando se estava com o homem certo... especialmente quando o amor os unia com tantos hormônios e desejo.

- Mmmm. Ela não poderia ter seu cérebro em torno de nada mais claro do que um pouco de prazer. Ainda assim, a qualquer minuto, ela tinha certeza que ele iria rolá-los sobre a cama, empurrá-la de pernas abertas, e tomá-la de uma forma deliciosamente dominante. E, oh, como ela aproveitaria cada segundo.

Mas, mesmo depois que ela pudesse respirar normalmente de novo, ela percebeu que os músculos de Edward estavam tensos, parecia uma pedra abaixo dela, ele não se moveu.

Ela levantou a cabeça da curva de seu pescoço e tirou os fios úmidos de cabelo do rosto para que pudesse vê-lo corretamente.

- Oh, você não... Ela fez uma pausa, corando, apesar do fato de que eles já estavam nus e ela chegou ao clímax em posição _cowgirl_ sobre ele. Sua boca capturou a dela.

De repente, Bella foi golpeada com uma idéia que ela nunca teria coragem de fazer antes. Mas estar com Edward fez sentir-se corajosa. Afastando-se dele, ela deslizou para fora da cama e foi para a sua bolsa para tirar um par de grampos de cabelo. Em poucos segundos, ela teve seu longo cabelo puxado para fora de seu rosto em um coque apertado. Ela pegou também um óculos sem grau que usava para importantes reuniões no trabalho, para parecer mais séria, quando era necessário garantir que prestassem atenção à sua explicação e não em outro lugar de seu corpo.

Ah, lá estavam eles. O grande e grosso aro era perfeito.

Ela se virou para Edward e teve que rir em voz alta do olhar em seu rosto.

Luxúria misturada com horror.

- Doce Jesus, você é a melhor fantasia de bibliotecária pervertida que eu já tive na vida.

Sua voz soava estrangulada quando ele olhou para seu corpo nu, em seguida, para o coque e óculos. - Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Eu estou quase lá, Bella.

- Bella, não! É Srta. Swan. Ela apertou sua ereção enorme antes de acaricia-lo de cima para baixo.

- É essa a sua voz de bibliotecária? Quando ela assentiu, ele gemeu.

- Este é oficialmente meu novo jogo favorito. Ela olhou para ele e ele acrescentou, Srta. Swan.

- Jogo? Ela rastejou de volta para a cama, inclinando-se até conseguir lamber a lateral de seu pescoço. - Você acha que isso é um jogo? Ela afundou os dentes em seu lóbulo da orelha antes de se mudar para o outro lado e dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento. - Ou isso? Ela abaixou a cabeça em seu peito para mordiscar-lhe e ele estendeu a mão para ela. Mas, em vez de deixá-lo puxá-la sobre seu corpo, uma onda de poder feminino se apoderou de Bella. Ela queria reduzir o grande _bad boy _Edward Cullen a uma poça de desejo.

Antes que ele pudesse detê-la, ela se mudou para baixo seu corpo incrível para experimentar algo que ela também nunca fez antes, mas de repente não poderia viver sem. Segundos mais tarde, a carne quente e grossa masculina saudou sua língua. Ela cantarolou seu prazer em o quão bom era experimenta-lo quando circulou a larga cabeça de sua ereção antes de abrir sua boca e levá-lo para dentro.

Os dedos de Edward enfiaram-se em seu coque com força, mas ela não se importava que não estivesse mais no comando, não se importava em jogar o Papel de " bibliotecária sexy" mais. Ela tirou os óculos e entregou-se á incrível sensação de dar prazer a Edward quando ele empurrou-se mais uma vez em sua boca. Um pouco antes ele queria que ela gozasse em cima dele, e agora tudo o que ela queria era que ele fizesse o mesmo com ela.

- Eu preciso de você aqui. Bem aqui comigo.

Um segundo depois, ele foi puxando-a para baixo sobre ele, fazendo-a perder o fôlego completamente ao penetrá-la até o fundo...

- Agora - ele insistiu quando cresceu incrivelmente grande dentro dela e seus músculos internos instintivamente apertaram em torno dele. – Goze comigo.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e segurou-o como se fosse a rainha do rodeio e ele fosse o touro premiado que estava indo para conquistar-lhe o título.

Por alguns minutos, eles permaneceram conectados, suados, ofegantes envoltos em torno de si. Bella sentiu que poderia ficar assim para sempre com apenas os braços de Edward ao redor dela, seu coração batendo contra o dela.

.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? Ela foi lentamente traçando a linha grossa de tinta no seu bíceps com a ponta de um dedo.

Ele ficou um pouco tenso e ela deu um beijo em seu peito. - Não se preocupe, não é nada de mau. Pelo menos, eu acho que não é.

Ela ergueu o rosto para olhar para ele e sua respiração ficou presa em quão bonita ela era. Ele não parava de pensar que, depois de todas essas horas que eles estavam passando juntos, ele ia ficar acostumado com isso em breve. Considerando que ele nunca tinha sido capaz de se acostumar em como ela tinha crescido de menina para mulher nos últimos 20 anos. Ela era tão bonita para ele.

- O que é?

- Eu estava pensando sobre suas tatuagens. Ela deslizou a ponta de um dedo sobre a calda do dragão celta que ia das costas para a parte inferior do tórax. - Elas são lindas. Eu estou certa que deve ter doído, então você deve ter realmente querido muito fazer.

Sendo perfurado com uma agulha por horas não havia machucado tanto quanto os socos de seu pai. Pelo menos as tatuagens o fizeram se sentir mais forte. Mais resistente. Como se fosse um guerreiro celta do passado.

- Diga-me o que significam. No seu silêncio contínuo, ela ergueu os olhos para ele novamente. – Por favor.

Será que ela sabia que ele nunca poderia recusar-lhe qualquer coisa se ela olhasse para ele como agora e pedisse tão docemente? Será que ela tem alguma idéia de quão bem ela o tinha envolvido em torno de seu dedo mindinho?

- Esse é um dragão celta.

- Nós estamos sempre tão ocupados com... Ela corou. Eu nunca tive a chance de ver a coisa toda de perto. Ela deslizou seus dedos sobre a tatuagem, seu hálito quente em sua pele. - É incrível. O que ele simboliza?

Ele nunca tinha compartilhado o simbolismo, ou suas razões com mais ninguém. Nunca tinha mesmo sido tentado antes. Antes de Bella.

- Aquele que conquista o dragão.

- O que é essa faixa em torno de seu braço? O que significa?

- A força de um guerreiro.

- E o duende em seu antebraço? Por que ele tem seus punhos levantados?

Ele queria desconversar. Mas ele sabia com certeza absoluta que ela não iria deixá-lo sozinho, até que tivesse todas as suas respostas. E se ele não lhes dissesse, ela poderia procurá-los em um de seus livros. Qualquer pessoa que pensou que Bella Swan fosse ingênua era um verdadeiro idiota.

- Os duendes são lutadores.

- Engraçado, eu sempre pensei que eles eram mais como malandrinhos escondendo um pote de ouro. Ela moveu a mão até o peito, no ombro direito.

- Este parece um escudo.

- É.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e perguntou: - Nenhum trevo de quatro folhas em qualquer lugar?

- Eu nunca acreditei na sorte.

_Ou qualquer uma das outras coisas que as quatro folhas representem, como a esperança, ou fé, ou amor. _Ele pensou.

Claro, ele tinha amado Bella quase toda a sua vida. Como não poderia? Mas ele nunca acreditou que ela poderia amá-lo de volta. Nunca pensou que a sorte, fé, amor ou esperança, iriam aparecer em sua porta em Napa Valley e entrar na sua vida.

Ela colocou a mão sobre seu coração e olhou para ele.

- Força. Símbolos de batalha. Guerreiros. Escudos.

Ele podia ouvir a tristeza que ela estava tentando esconder dele no restaurante quando ele finalmente falou sobre sua mãe e pai. Ela rastejou sobre ele.

- Podemos fingir que você tem mais uma tatuagem, aqui? Ela deu um beijo em seu coração. Ele não podia responder, não podia falar, não podia fazer nada, só puxá-la mais perto para que ele pudesse beijá-la.

- Obrigado por responder minhas perguntas, acrescentou em uma voz rouca quando ele finalmente deixou ela ir.

- Se eu não tivesse atrasada para o trabalho, eu agradeceria corretamente. Ela pressionou mais um beijo em seus lábios, em seguida, foi tomar um banho.

Edward se lembrou do que Jasper havia dito em seu casamento; Que Alice valia mais que mil orgias. Ele não tinha acreditado, mas agora ele sabia a verdade: Um sorriso de Bella, seu suave beijo, juntamente com o amor que ela uma vez declarou-lhe- significava um milhão de vezes mais para ele do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

.

Edward e Bella estavam nos degraus da biblioteca meia hora mais tarde. Ela tinha mantido o cabelo em um coque quente e quando ele deu um beijou de adeus, enrolou seus dedos no cabelo para puxá-lo solto.

- Saber que você passará o dia aí dentro desse jeito, me deixaria muito, muito perturbado. – Sua fantasia de bibliotecária naquela manhã, tinha sido uma das coisas mais quentes que ele já tinha experimentado. - Você não tem os óculos com você, não é?

Ele amava o som de sua risada, tão despreocupada, tão bonita. Mas, então, o seu sorriso virou-se para a incerteza. - Edward, você gostaria de entrar comigo hoje?

Quando ele não respondeu imediatamente, ela disse: - Eu adorei passar um tempo com você no pub. É bom ser capaz de imaginá-lo em sua mesa com suas planilhas ou em torno de seus funcionários latindo ordens como um tirano. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos impossivelmente grandes e bonitos.

- Eu pensei que talvez você gostasse de saber onde eu passo os meus dias.

Edward sabia que era tempo de deixar de ser um covarde. Bibliotecas não eram para ele grande coisa, mas não podia evitá-las para sempre.

- Bem - ele disse lentamente - se você concordar em colocar o seu cabelo para cima e for comigo para um cantinho escuro...

Bella bateu no seu braço e exclamou: - Edward!

Ela não conseguia conter o sorriso quando passou a mão pelo seu braço enquanto se dirigiam para a porta da frente. Ele segurou a porta para ela, mas ela parou e respirou fundo, apertando sua mão firme.

- Bella, o que há de errado?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tendo um par de respirações antes de dizer. - Nada. Apenas subi as escadas um pouco rápido, eu acho. Ela puxou-o para dentro do prédio, sua cor de volta.

- Não é incrível?

Edward teve de admitir que a construção era impressionante. O teto abaulado no salão principal devia ter pelo menos três andares de altura.

- Bella, oi!

Uma mulher que ele assumiu que era uma colega de trabalho, praticamente correu para cumprimentá-los. Bella endureceu na sua mão por um segundo e ele a puxou para perto dele. Os olhos da mulher se lançaram entre eles. - É este o seu amigo?

O desejo de reivindicar a posse pública de Bella era quase impossível de manter à baía. Mas a semana não tinha terminado ainda. E esta seria uma boa oportunidade para ele ver onde estava a sua decisão sobre o deixar ficar em sua vida. O jeito que ela tinha feito amor com ele esta manhã tinha lhe dado um pedaço da resposta.

Quando Bella apertou sua mão e se virou para ele com um sorriso radiante, ele percebeu que estava segurando a respiração. - Este é Edward - Ela nunca olhou para longe dele por um segundo sequer, quando disse - Meu namorado.

Não havia sentido em tentar impedir-se de beijá-la. Mas manteve o beijo mais curto do que queria por respeito a seu trabalho. Ele estendeu a mão para a colega de trabalho. – Prazer em conhece-la.

- Nossa, é muito bom conhecer você, também - Eu não posso acreditar que Bella tem conseguido manter você em segredo todo esse tempo. Você não é o dono dos Pubs Cullen's?

Percebendo que ela não estava totalmente confortável com essa mulher, ele disse, - Sim, sou eu. Venha tomar uma cerveja por conta da casa qualquer dia - antes de se virar para Bella e dizer - Por que você não me mostra tudo antes de eu ter que ir para a minha reunião?

Os olhos da mulher permaneceram neles quando ele conduziu-a na direção oposta.

- Obrigada por nos afastar dela, Bella sussurrou.

Ele sentia o mesmo quando ela estava socorrendo-o na confusão em seu bar no início da semana. Será que com os gêmeos seria assim?

Ele gostaria de formar uma equipe com ela. Inferno, ele gostaria de fazer qualquer coisa com Bella.

Na sua mesa, ela trancou a bolsa na gaveta, então falou: - Sente-se na cadeira por um minuto. Há algo que eu quero que você veja. Em pé atrás dele, suas mãos em seus ombros, ela disse: - Não é a melhor vista do mundo inteiro? Não há qualquer coisa que você não possa aprender, nada que você não possa ser aqui.

Ele estava olhando para milhares de livros, para os leitores e aprendizes. Ele já tinha estado no topo da Torre Eiffel e olhado para as ruas parisienses, tinha explorado as pirâmides do Egito, havia sido surpreendido pela água esverdeada-azulada das praias da Tailândia. Ele não tinha pensado que outra vista poderia superá-los. Mas naquela manhã na cama com Bella, ele sabia exatamente como ele estava errado quando ela sorriu para ele.

Ele nunca iria adorar estar em uma biblioteca, dado seus problemas com a leitura, mas isso não significava que ele não compreendesse, ou apreciasse, o quão importante este mundo era para ela.

- Preciso dar início à _Hora da história_ dentro de poucos minutos, disse à ele, apontando para um grupo de crianças e suas mães, que estavam reunidos em um tapete colorido. - Eu vou amar se você puder ficar um pouco mais.

Edward sabia que já estava tomando muito do seu tempo, em cima do jeito que ele monopolizou ela nos últimos dias. Além disso, seu telefone tinha estado continuamente vibrando em seu bolso pela última meia hora com chamadas da sua assistente, que trabalhava no escritório da Cullen's no centro da cidade, sobre todas as reuniões que tinham sido ignoradas.

Ele queria arremessar seu telefone através da sala e vê-lo quebrar, mas ele só poderia ignorar as demandas de seu negócio por pouco tempo. Especialmente agora, que ele tinha mais alguém em que pensar. Ainda assim, ele não podia sair agora. Não quando a chance de sentar e olhar para a Bella um pouco mais de tempo era bom demais para deixar passar.

- Claro. Eu adoraria vê-la em ação.

Ele foi recompensado com mais um de seus sorrisos radiantes. - Talvez você possa até mesmo ler para as crianças?

Pânico bateu com sua sugestão inocente. Não que ele não pudesse fazê-lo através de um livro para crianças. É claro que ele podia. Mas, leitura em voz alta na frente das pessoas? E se ele ficasse preso em uma palavra? E se ele tropeçasse em uma frase? E se ele ficasse tão distraído pela proximidade de Bella que as letras assumissem o controle de seu cérebro da maneira que sempre usou em vez do jeito que ele treinou com força a se comportar?

Não.

De jeito nenhum.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando agir como se não fosse grande coisa que ele não quisesse ajudá-la com a _hora da história_.

- Eles vieram para ouvi-la.

Ela franziu a testa em sua recusa. - Tudo bem. Mas se você mudar de idéia é só me dizer.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, embora as chances fossem totalmente remotas.

Ela apresentou-o a um punhado de pessoas quando eles fizeram o seu caminho através da grande sala. Ele ouviu o orgulho em sua voz cada vez que ela o apresentou como seu namorado. Culpa o cortou, mais forte agora do que nunca. Ele deveria ter ido com ela contar-lhe tudo a sua família tão logo que ela lhe informou que estava grávida.

Mas ele era um covarde. Novamente. Ele tinha muito medo de que eles veriam apenas como ele era indigno dela e tentariam mantê-lo afastado dela antes que ele tivesse alguma chance para convencê-la a se casar com ele.

Bella chamou-o para sentar em uma cadeira vaga e se inclinou para sussurrar: - Pare de ser tão lindo. As mães vão estar muito ocupadas olhando para você e não vão ouvir uma palavra das histórias. - Mas estou feliz por você estar aqui. Ela deu um beijo suave em seus lábios antes de se virar para cumprimentar as crianças como velhas amigas que estava com saudades.

Edward viu meninos e meninas felizes a cercarem, até mesmo os bebês engatinhando de volta de suas mães para se aproximarem dela, e seu coração virou-se do avesso.

Tudo na sua vida era tão previsível, mas não esta bela mulher que estava lendo tão animadamente um livro sobre um elefante e um porco que estava jogando uma bola.

Ele não podia imaginar mais o que seria a vida sem ela. Sem aquela faísca. Sem sua risada.

Ele tinha pedido uma chance, sete dias, para provar que era capaz de cuidar dela e dos filhos. Ela lhe dera esse presente temporário, e agora ele tinha que retribuir: o apoio da família dela no momento em que mais precisava.

Edward deu uma última e longa olhada na mulher que tinha ido de _"bibliotecária pervertida"_ à _"porquinho e elefante"_ em uma única manhã, e soube que nunca haveria melhor razão para embarcar no inferno onde estava prestes a entrar, de livre e espontânea vontade.

.

Bella ergueu os olhos do livro que ela tinha acabado de ler, para ver Edward soprar-lhe um beijo antes de ir embora. As mães que estavam presentes praticamente suspiraram em uníssono. Ela não conseguia parar o crescente sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela admirava suas costas, seus quadris estreitos, a maneira como as pontas de seu cabelo acobreado enrolava apenas um pouquinho atrás.

As coisas tinham mudado entre eles nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Ele pediu uma semana, mas parecia que iria cumprir a sua meta antes do prazo. Ela disse adeus para as crianças e seus pais, em seguida, voltou para a sua mesa, quando um menino de aproximadamente dez anos de idade, se aproximou. - Eu preciso escrever um relatório sobre Abraham Lincoln, mas o livro que eu encontrei é este aqui. Ele levantou um espesso e empoeirado livro, que até mesmo ela não gostaria de ler.

Algo sobre o garoto lembrou-a de Edward. Não por causa de qualquer semelhança física, mas o seu comportamento, a maneira como ele se colocava. Ela conheceu Edward nessa idade e para uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade, ele era maior que a vida.

- Eu não consigo ler muito rápido, ou tão bem, o menino disse a ela, com as bochechas ruborizando um pouco com a admissão.

Novamente, ela não pôde deixar de se lembrar de Edward e do olhar com um pouco de pânico quando ela lhe pediu para ajudar a ler para as crianças.

- Você sabe se existem outros que são menores? Com palavras mais fáceis?

Ela sorriu para ele. - Com certeza há. Siga-me.

Mas, quando ela ajudou o menino a encontrar os livros de que precisava, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward e o fato de que ele não tinha ido na biblioteca até hoje, e ela não tinha encontrado um estoque de livros em qualquer lugar em sua casa ainda. Ela não esperava que todos fossem tão viciados em livros quanto ela, mas em sua experiência, a menos que alguém tivesse grande dificuldades de leitura, normalmente encontravam sempre algo que gostasse de ler.

Só então, uma onda de náusea a atingiu e ela perdeu o ritmo de seus pensamentos. Seus músculos estavam doloridos e, de repente, pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha ficado grávida, ela necessitava se sentar. Ela agarrou o mais próximo banquinho e afundou-se tomando algumas respirações profundas. Quem diria que enjôos poderiam acontecer no final do primeiro trimestre?

Então, novamente, ela pensou com um pequeno sorriso que nada sobre a gravidez, ou o homem que amava, era convencional, não é?

E ela não gostaria de outra maneira.

.

O sol estava se pondo quando Edward findou mais uma de suas reuniões intermináveis que tinha evitado durante toda a semana. Ele encontrou Seth Swan na garagem principal da _Auto Swan_, debaixo de um caminhão Ford do ano de 1920 que ele estava obviamente reconstruindo do zero.

Seth passou tempo suficiente no chão para reconhecer a maioria das pessoas por seus sapatos.

- Saio em um minuto, disse para Edward.

Quanto tempo ele tinha conhecido Seth? Por mais de 20 anos que tinham dado cobertura um ao outro nas brigas, garantindo que iam chegar em casa são e salvos. Xingaram e torceram por times de esportes. No entanto, uma coisa que nunca tinham feito, foi sentar e compartilhar _sentimentos._

Uma semana atrás – que diabos - dois meses e meio atrás, Edward deveria ter aberto o jogo sobre Bella. Ele não estava disposto a ser um covarde por mais cinco segundos.

- Bella e eu estamos juntos.

Seth deslizou debaixo do carro tão rápido que ele era praticamente um borrão.

- O que você acabou de dizer?

A ameaça de Seth foi ainda mais impressionante pela firmeza constante da voz.

- Sua irmã está grávida. Nós teremos gêmeos.

As mãos de seu amigo estavam em sua garganta num milésimo de segundo depois.

- Eu vou matar você! E ninguém vai sentir falta!

Edward imaginou que Seth estava certo sobre uma coisa, pelo menos: ninguém deveria dar a mínima se ele morresse. Mas Bella se importaria. Seus filhos se importariam.

Pensar neles deu força suficiente para lutar contra Seth quando seu amigo veio para cima. Nada estava fora do alcance dele. Cabeça, dentes, pés, tudo direto ao ponto. Edward esperava por isso, teria ficado chateado com seu amigo se fizesse menos do que isso para defender a irmã. Essas expectativas não faziam doer menos, infelizmente. E, mesmo no modo de auto-proteção rigorosa, ele ainda tinha que dar uns socos apenas para tentar ficar de pé.

Ambos estavam sangrando em cantos separados da garagem quando Seth cuspiu: - Eu bati em um monte de caras por mexer com minhas irmãs antes, mas eu nunca pensei que você ia ser um deles. Ninguém nunca vai ser bom o suficiente para as minhas irmãs. - Como você pode ter colocado um dedo em Bella?

- É, não deveria.

_Mas tinha feito._ _Mais de uma vez._

E ele se recusou a sequer pensar em abrir mão dela agora. Ele não faria isso por ninguém, nem mesmo pelas pessoas que o ajudaram a criá-lo, que lhe deram um lar e uma família para ir quando ele não tinha tido qualquer outra coisa sem eles.

- Eu vou casar com ela.

- Olha - Seth rosnou, suas narinas dilatadas – A _Boazinha_ sempre teve uma queda por você. Você levou vantagem nisso. Agora ela está grávida. Não torne as coisas piores casando com...

- Bella é muito mais do que uma palavra maldita!

A voz de Edward era alta o suficiente para ser ouvida fora da garagem, mas ele não se importava com quem ouvisse. Era hora de seus irmãos começarem a ver a verdadeira Isabella Swan da maneira como ele via. Como mais do que a _Boazinha._

- Sim, sua irmã é _boazinha_. E carinhosa. Mas ela também é legal e aventureira e capaz de se arriscar em situações para as quais a maioria das pessoas daria as costas. Sinceramente, ela é mais mulher do que eu possa dar conta, mas eu vou fazer das tripas coração para ficar à altura dela e dos nossos filhos.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Edward teria saído. Mas Seth conhecia cada merda que ele já tinha feito, e era o único que sabia que ele não tinha sido capaz de ler até o dez anos, porque seu amigo foi quem lhe ensinou como juntar as letras em palavras.

- Eu a amo - As três palavras que ele nunca pensou que teria que admitir a qualquer um, soou como se tivessem sido arrancadas das pedras - Eu sempre a amei.

Edward tentou preparar-se para o momento em que Seth pularia em seu pescoço novamente. Em vez disso, o irmão de Bella caiu para trás contra a parede e disse: - Eu sei.

A mandíbula de Edward teria atingido o chão se não tivesse segurando-o para tentar manter os ossos no lugar.

Seth levantou dois dedos na frente do seu próprio rosto e trabalhou para se concentrar neles, soltando-os com uma carranca irritada. - Você era apaixonado por ela desde que éramos crianças. Ben vai perder a cabeça quando souber. Todos eles vão.

Edward sabia muito bem que este era apenas o primeiro de muitos espancamentos nas mãos dos Swan. Ele usou um carrinho de ferramentas para levantar-se. - Ela vale a pena.

- É claro que a minha irmã vale a pena! - Seth fez uma careta - Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que eu tenho que escrever outro discurso. Quase me matou escrever o último.

- Você escreveu o discurso do casamento do Jasper com antecedência? Foi o pior que eu já ouvi.

- Prepare-se para ouvir um ainda pior.

Isso não foi nem um pouco engraçado. Ele não deixaria Seth fazer nada para perturbar Bella.

- Eu vou escrever o seu discurso e você vai dizer palavra por palavra. E - Edward alertou seu amigo - eu prometi a Bella que eu iria deixá-la dizer a sua família sobre a gravidez, quando ela estivesse pronta, então não estrague seu grande anúncio dizendo isso a mais ninguém antes dela.

Seth olhou para os punhos fechados de Edward e abanou a cabeça. - Meus irmãos têm perdido suas mentes, um por um, sobre as mulheres. Mas vê-lo assim sobre a minha irmã - Seth abriu uma gaveta de metal e descobriu seu armário de bebidas escondido. Ele derramou uma dose grande de uísque e bebeu. – Ah, o amor - ele zombou.

Seth estava servindo-se de uma outra dose quando Edward voltou para seu carro para ir dizer a Bella que ele a amava.

Ele sempre amou.

E ele sempre amaria.

* * *

**_Ainda tem mais família Swan por aí... _**

**_Vou pedir 5 reviews para postar o próximo. Será que vcs me ajudam?_**

**_Bjs._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	15. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Bella estava andando pelo corredor até o apartamento dela, folheando correspondências que não tinha lido durante a semana, quando ela ouviu uma voz baixa dizer:

- Bella.

- Você me assustou - ela deu um gritinho quase derrubando a pilha de correspondências.

- Oh Meu Deus, Edward! As contas e anúncios caíram de sua mão.

Ele parecia que tinha sido assaltado e espancado em um beco, coberto de hematomas e sangue seco de sua testa até o queixo.

- Parece pior do que é - Ele tocou seu queixo - Provavelmente deveria ter ido para casa limpar primeiro. Mesmo com as contusões, os cortes, em todo o seu rosto, ele estava incrivelmente bonito quando perguntou:

- Alguma chance de você se lembrar de como fazer curativo em um cara depois de uma luta?

Ela sabia que deveria destravar a porta e levá-lo para dentro, mas precisava abraça-lo por um segundo. Ele abriu os braços e ela caminhou para eles, puxando-a com força contra ele.

- É tão bom ver você - disse ele em seu cabelo - É tão bom te abraçar.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram assim no seu corredor. Tudo que ela sabia era que não queria nunca deixá-lo ir. Tudo parecia tão perfeito esta manhã, como se talvez houvesse uma chance de que eles estavam indo para obter o seu felizes para sempre.

Não movendo a cabeça de onde estava o coração de Edward, ela perguntou:

- Quem fez isso com você?

Edward finalmente a retirou de seus braços. - Vamos para dentro.

Ela franziu o cenho. Isso não foi uma resposta.

Suas mãos tremiam um pouco quando ela deslizou a chave na fechadura, mas ela tentou permanecer calma quando mudou-se para a cozinha, encontrou uma toalha limpa e molhou na água morna. Deus, ela odiava saber que Edward ficou ferido.

Ele era muito maior do que ela, mas ela queria protegê-lo, queria ter certeza de que ele não sentiria mais dor em sua vida do que ele já teve.

Sua voz veio de trás dela. - Eu fui ver Seth esta noite.

Ela girou na pia, esquecendo-se que ela tinha a toalha molhada em sua mão e atirando água em suas paredes.

- Por quê? Mas ela sabia o porquê. - Você disse a ele sobre nós, sobre a minha gravidez, não foi?

Quando ele não negou, a dor atravessou seu rosto quando ela disse:

- Como você pôde? Você me prometeu que iria esperar. Você prometeu que ia deixar-me contar em primeiro lugar. Ela o amava - sempre o amaria, mas ela estava zangada com ele também.

– Para quê pedir uma semana, se você não iria realmente me dar?

- Você fica querendo segurar essa coisa por uma semana, mas depois de ontem, após esta manhã, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que as coisas são diferentes entre nós agora.

- Diferentes? Como as coisas podem ser diferentes se você ainda está agindo como se mandasse no mundo e o resto de nós devesse apenas obedecer cegamente o seu comando?

- Eu não vou ficar escondendo a verdade de sua família.

- A verdade? E o que é verdade exatamente? Que você tem zero respeito pelos meus desejos? Que você simplesmente tem o que quiser, na hora que quiser? Que é tão importante para você se casar comigo, que você passou pela minha vontade para dizer ao meu irmão que cometeu o erro de dormir comigo e me deixar grávida?

- Você quer ouvir a maldita verdade?

Edward nunca levantou a voz para ela desse jeito antes, nem ela para ele.

- Claro que quero, mas você não enxergaria a verdade nem que ela batesse na sua cara, como os socos do meu irmão!

O silêncio repentino que se seguiu foi diferente de tudo que já tinha experimentado antes.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella.

Bella tinha esperado por esse momento toda a sua vida, mas mesmo em seu mais louco devaneio, ela não tinha pensado que seria assim, enquanto eles estavam gritando um com o outro e ela estava furiosa com ele.

- Eu estive amando você desde que éramos crianças, desde a primeira vez que uma bonita menina de cinco anos de idade olhou para mim e perguntou-me se eu queria brincar de boneca.

- Você disse que não - as palavras, as memórias, vieram antes que ela pudesse reprimi-las – Você disse que não iria brincar de boneca comigo nem se alguém estivesse segurando uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Você me assustou e me atraiu na mesma proporção.

Mesmo assim, ela sabia que ele não devia estar falando de armas de fogo para uma menina de cinco anos de idade, mas Edward não seguia as regras de ninguém ao contrário de Bella que sempre seguiu as regras... até o casamento de Jasper, quando ela as jogou para o alto trocando-as por desejo. E amor.

- Eu só disse essas coisas para você, porque eu odiei o jeito que eu me senti quando você olhou para mim. A maneira que eu ainda me sinto cada vez que eu estou com você. Inferno, Bella, eu sinto que cada vez que eu penso em você, é como se eu finalmente tivesse encontrado alguém, algo que importa. Só que eu nunca tenho uma pista de como conseguir ter você. Ou como ser digno de você.

Há quanto tempo queria acreditar que ela era importante para ele? Os braços de Edward se aproximaram dela quando ele se sentou em uma cadeira da cozinha e puxou-a para seu colo.

- Eu sei que pisei na bola. Feio. Eu sou um idiota, se lembra?

- Não - ela tinha que dizer - você não é. Você é tudo menos isso, Edward.

Mas era como se ela nunca tivesse falado.

Por favor, me deixe recompensar você. Ele acariciou seus cabelos, puxou-a mais perto. - Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim. Não me afaste. Mesmo se eu merecer.

Amar e odiar alguém ao mesmo tempo, era uma loucura. Bella sabia disso. Mas ela nunca tinha sido capaz de conter o que sentia por Edward.

Tudo de uma vez, a semana cheia de altos e baixos, de excitação e medo, de alegria e de raiva, desabaram sobre ela. Ela não queria pensar sobre as ramificações do que ele tinha acabado de fazer, conversando com Seth, não poderia mesmo começar a processar o que significaria realmente e verdadeiramente ter o amor de Edward. Tudo o que ela queria era sentir.

- Eu preciso de você - Sua garganta estava cheia de emoção - Faça amor comigo.

- Bella, você sabe que eu quero você. Eu sempre quero você - em vez de ajudá-la a tirar a roupa, ele colocou as mãos sobre a dela - Mas não temos de fazer isso.

- Por favor.

Ela não queria apertar o botão do _pause_, não poderia suportar se ele tentasse ser racional em vez de apenas tomá-la. Ela puxou o zíper para baixo e puxou a camisa de suas calças, quando ele finalmente abriu o zíper de sua saia para empurrá-la abaixo dos quadris. Ela empurrou sua calça jeans até as coxas, em seguida, tirou os sapatos. Seus dedos roçaram a pele nua de seu estômago, puxando-a camisa sobre a cabeça antes que ela abrisse os botões de sua camisa de mangas longas. Um segundo depois, ela estava sentada em seus quadris e afundando para baixo nele, seus olhos fechando quando ela o levou para dentro.

Sim, isso era exatamente o que ela precisava agora. Prazer para substituir a confusão. Êxtase para substituir o medo.

E, no entanto, lembrou-se tarde demais que o sexo com Edward nunca tinha sido simples, tinha apenas muito prazer. Eles sempre tinham tido um ajuste tão perfeito, seus corpos totalmente em sintonia um com o outro, mesmo durante a primeira noite roubada em Napa.

Mas desta vez não era apenas atração ou a faísca de excitação que fez tudo tão bom. Foi a possibilidade de que a mágica entre eles era mais profunda do que só contato de pele, mais do que apenas hormônios e a paixão inevitável.

- Bella. Edward gemeu o nome dela e ela foi pega em seu olhar escurecido quando ele parou seus movimentos frenéticos sobre ela com as mãos fortes em seus quadris.

- Você é tão bonita. Eu amo tanto você. Tanto.

Uma inundação de puro êxtase puxou-os mais próximos, envolvendo em torno deles quando Edward escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Bella e estremeceu de prazer.

.

Quando Edward levou-a para o chuveiro alguns minutos depois, ela teve a chance de ver a extensão total dos danos que ele teve na briga com seu irmão. Além dos hematomas horríveis em toda sua mandíbula e sobre um dos olhos, as costelas do lado direito estavam ficando preta e azul.

- Eu não posso acreditar que Seth fez isso com você. Ela gentilmente limpou os cortes com uma toalha de pano macio e sabão, odiando a maneira como Edward estremeceu com o contato.

- Você é irmã dele. Ele está achando que a decepcionou por não protegê-la de um cara como eu.

Raiva brotou dentro dela novamente, não apenas por Seth ter machucado Edward, mas toda a sua família.

- Por que qualquer um deles não pode perceber que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma?

- Não os culpe por amar você.

- É realmente amor se não há confiança também?

Edward ficou completamente imóvel.

- Bella, eu...

Ele se interrompeu, e quando ela olhou para ele, ela viu seus olhos brilhando com a emoção que ele tentou esconder tantas vezes antes. Mas, então, suas mãos estavam em seus quadris e ele estava virando-a para longe dele e dizendo: - Eu sempre quis lavar o seu cabelo.

Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, evitando ainda outra conversa que precisava ter. Sobre confiar um no outro para não fazer coisas como ir falar com o irmão dela escondido. Mas seus dedos massageando o couro cabeludo dela era tão bom que ela simplesmente não tinha força para fazê-lo parar.

- Feche os olhos.

Ela já estava a um passo à frente dele, com os olhos fechados no momento que ele tinha começado a lavá-la. Sabão e água escorreram de seus ombros, sobre seu corpo, com ele limpando cada centímetro de sua pele, seu toque tão suave, tão doce. Especialmente sobre seu estômago.

- Você já está maior.

Ela não poderia perder a reverência na sua voz. Talvez pudesse fazer outra piada sobre fetiche com gravidez, mas não agora, não quando sua alegria era tão pura. Tão honesta.

- Eu não posso esperar para ver você crescer ainda mais redonda, ainda mais suave.

Seu estômago roncou alto e ele desligou a água, envolvendo-a em uma toalha.

- Parece que é hora de alimentá-la novamente.

- Eu tenho alguns ovos e queijos na geladeira.

Edward beijou-a suavemente. - Eu vou fazer o jantar, enquanto você se veste.

Depois ele vestiu a calça jeans de volta e saiu do banheiro, ela olhou-se no espelho embaçado.

Ela tinha exatamente o que sempre quis. Edward Cullen tinha dito a ela repetidamente que a amava. Ela deveria estar em êxtase. Ela devia estar pulando ao redor do apartamento.

_O que havia de errado com ela?_

Sentia-se como um bloco de cimento tivesse crescido dentro de sua barriga, bem entre os dois fetos que tinha visto na tela do ultra-som apenas alguns dias antes. Ela não se sentiu muito bem durante todo o dia, na verdade, tinha culpado o enjôo da manhã.

Edward olhou-a com um sorriso, enquanto ela se juntou a ele.

– Bem na hora.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele em sua ilha de cozinha, onde ele deslizou o prato cheio.

Ela pegou o garfo, espetou alguns dos ovos, e soprou o vapor subindo mesmo que o cheiro dos alimentos fizesse sentir vontade de vomitar.

- Bella? Você está bem?

Edward estava ao seu lado olhando para ela com profunda preocupação gravada no seu rosto.

Ela tentou sorrir para tranqüilizá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Eu estou apenas cansada. Muito cansada.

- Droga, eu sabia que não devia ter arrastado você pela cidade ontem.

Ela não resistiu quando ele a pegou e a levou para o quarto. Seus membros estavam terrivelmente duros e pesados, levando-a a exaustão da cabeça aos pés, quase no exato momento que sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

.

Edward se sentou em uma cadeira no canto do quarto escuro de Bella e a assistiu dormir. Parecia que cada respiração dela, era uma dele também.

Ele havia jurado que nunca se deixaria sentir desta forma, que ele nunca se deixaria cuidar de alguém tanto assim, que ele nunca pediria ajuda novamente. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia que chegou em casa para pedir ajuda ao seu pai. Ele estava na quarta série e foi ficando quase impossível de faltar aula todos os dias.

_- Eu não consigo ler._

Seu pai tinha olhado para ele com nojo. _- A culpa é da sua mãe. A estúpida cadela não poderia nem mesmo me dar um filho com cérebro._

Edward saíra do apartamento antes que pudesse envergonhar-se ainda mais de suas lágrimas. Foi mais fácil depois disso, pular para fora da classe em dias de leitura. Até que o dia em que ele foi colocado em um projeto com Seth Swan. O idiota arrogante tinha tudo e Edward o odiara à primeira vista. Ele odiou Seth ainda mais quando ele dissera com todas as letras que eles não iriam ignorar o relatório do livro que eles deveriam estar fazendo juntos.

Edward se lembrou de como tentava levar tudo na brincadeira. _- Os livros são para perdedores. _

Seth tinha visto através dele. Talvez houvessem outras pessoas que tinham adivinhado, mas nenhum deles ousou falar sobre isso com Edward. Não da maneira objetiva como Seth tinha falado.

– _Você não sabe ler, não é?_

Edward deu o primeiro soco, mas Seth não demorara a reagir. Os dois meninos tinham feito um bom trabalho de esmagar um ao outro antes que o professor tinha os puxado. A mãe de Seth veio ao colégio para levar o filho expulso para casa. Mas eles ouviram a secretária dizer que ninguém estava vindo buscar Edward, e antes que ele pudesse descobrir como sair de lá, Renné Swan tinha os dois no banco de trás de sua mini van. Poucos minutos depois, estavam sentados na frente de um enorme prato de biscoitos com copos de leite. O livro que eles tinham que fazer o seu relatório sobre, _O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa_, na mesa entre eles, juntamente com um dicionário grosso azul que tinha claramente sido muito usado.

_- Deixe-me saber se vocês precisarem de alguma ajuda meninos._

Ela não gritou com eles, não tinha dado nenhum tapa em Seth ou o chamou de burro. Ela não tinha cheiro de álcool, também. Edward não podia acreditar que alguém como ela existia, não podia parar de fantasiar sobre o que sua vida poderia ter sido se ele tivesse uma mãe assim.

Depois que a Sra. Swan saiu da sala, ele estava uma bola apertada de nervos e bravatas, esperando Seth sorrir e fazer piadas, mas tudo que o cara fez foi empurrar um cookie de chocolate em sua boca e abrir o livro para começar a ler em voz alta, cuspindo pedaços em todas as páginas.

Seth nunca trouxe o seu problema de leitura de novo, mas de alguma forma eles sempre acabavam trabalhando em leitura de projetos juntos depois disso.

Ele tinha conhecido a maioria do grupo naquela tarde em seu quintal, no jogo de futebol americano. Kate aparecera no meio do grupo, em algum momento, exigindo a atenção de seus irmãos mais velhos, e querendo saber quem era o _garoto novo._

Ele não podia imaginar ter seis irmãos. Como seria bom ter alguém para jogar todo o tempo. E então, com o canto do olho, ele viu mais alguém. Ela poderia parecer exatamente como Kate, mas ele nunca poderia confundi-las. Nem mesmo quando tinham cinco anos de idade.

Ela estava sentada no canto do quintal debaixo de uma árvore de carvalho, com um grande livro aberto em seu colo. Mas ela não estava olhando para o livro.

Ela estava olhando para ele.

Ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão quieta. Tão calma. Ou tão bonita.

Isabella Swan parecia uma princesa de um desses filmes que ele se esgueirava nos cinemas para ver às vezes.

Bella se mexeu na cama sozinha nesse momento, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Por ele. Ela franziu a testa em seu sono antes de colocar o braço em torno de um travesseiro e abraça-lo perto dela.

_Confiança._

Se havia alguém em quem queria confiar era em Bella. Mas, depois de tanto tempo escondendo a verdade de todos, guardar segredos era o que ele fazia melhor.

Nunca partilhar. Nunca confiar. Nunca dar qualquer outra chance de dizerem que você não é nada, além de um filho de uma puta com um bêbado estupido.

Mas, desta vez, Edward sabia, tudo era diferente, porque ele não podia parar de amar Bella. E ele nunca quis nada mais do que o amor dela de volta.

O que significava que ele teria que dizer a ela em breve, teria que avisá-la de que seus filhos poderiam não ser capazes de fazer uma coisa que era tão fácil para ela.

Movendo-se inquieto na cadeira, seus olhos encontraram o livro na sua penteadeira. _O Que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando_.

Lê-lo hoje à noite seria uma tortura, mas esse fato não ia mudar. Seriam sempre muitas palavras, e ele sempre teria que trabalhar pra caramba para tentar obtê-las a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

Mas se alguma coisa valia a pena, a dor e o sofrimento de fazer o seu caminho através de um livro inteiro, era Bella... e as crianças que chegariam no outono.

Pegando o livro, Edward usou todos os truques para manter seu cérebro focado nas palavras, uma frase de cada vez. Enquanto os minutos transformaram-se em horas, os avisos intermináveis e os riscos da gravidez choveram em cima dele. Edward realmente encontrou-se desejando que ele tivesse 10 anos de idade de novo e que não pudesse ler.

.

Bella tinha dormido a noite passada, mas não se sentia descansada. Sentia como se seus olhos estivessem cheios de areia e a boca seca. Ela sabia o motivo: Edward não tinha dormido com ela, não tinha envolvido o seu grande corpo quente em torno dela e a abraçado. Mesmo em seu sono, ela saberia se ele tivesse estado lá.

Onde ele tinha ido? Perguntou-se

Talvez tivesse ido para casa repensar o amor que ele tinha oferecido a ela na noite anterior?

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que quase não notou Edward sentado no canto de seu quarto. Ela sentou-se na cama tão rapidamente que tudo girou por poucos minutos.

- Você ainda está aqui?

- Eu estive aqui a noite toda.

Ele estava vestindo a calça jeans da noite anterior e seu cabelo estava desarrumado, como se tivesse sido puxando por muito tempo. Ele parecia horrivelmente tenso. Ela empurrou de lado os lençóis e estava prestes a atravessar o quarto quando ele perguntou:

- Você tem bebido café desde que ficou grávida?

Ela franziu a testa com a pergunta estranha. - Sim.

Sua boca se apertou. - Você já esteve com gatos?

Por que ele estava tratando-a assim? Como se ela fosse uma ré num tribunal.

- Sim.

- E sobre cobertores elétricos ou banheiras de hidromassagem? Você já usou um desses?

Obviamente, suas perguntas desconectadas deviam estar relacionadas. Mas para quê?

- Por que você está me perguntando essas coisas? Tudo estava doendo agora, pior do que antes. Ela recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, puxando um travesseiro sobre o seu colo.

Ele levantou algo fora de seu colo. Era o livro _O que esperar quando você está esperando_.

- Eu passei a noite inteira lendo isso.

Oh, não. A médica havia alertado sobre o livro, mas Bella não tinha pensado muito. Agora ela viu que deveria saber que Edward faria isso, que ele era tão protetor com ela e os gêmeos que ela estava carregando, que deixou todas as advertências do livro tomassem um tamanho desproporcional.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, ele estava fora da cadeira, segurando o livro aberto.

-Tem que arranjar outra médica. Eu não posso acreditar que ela nos disse que não tinha problema com o sexo. Aqui diz, que quando vai ter gêmeos precisa de toneladas de cuidados extras.

- Edward - disse no que ela esperava que fosse uma paciente, mas não condescendente voz: - Minha mãe teve oito filhos. Tudo esteve muito bem até agora com a minha gravidez. Isso aí são coisas relacionadas às piores situações. Eu sei com o que devo ter cuidado.

- Então o que me diz disso? _Penetração profunda pode causar sangramento._ Se você sabia disso, então por que diabos você me deixou transar com você feito um animal? Não dava para ter ido mais fundo do fui que ontem a noite ou na piscina.

Ela tentou não perder a paciência novamente.

- Mostre-me onde diz isso. Ele só queria o que era melhor para ela, ela tentou se lembrar, mas ele parecia mais resistente do que nunca quando se levantou da cadeira e segurou o livro aberto à sua frente.

Quando ela leu o trecho que ele estava se referindo, estava muito cansada para deixar a sua irritação de lado.

- _Ocasionalmente_. Ele diz que a penetração profunda pode causar sangramento e não se preocupe com isso, a menos que aconteça! Você não consegue nem mesmo ler direito? Ou você acabou de inventar palavras para atender aos seus propósitos mandões?

Com uma onda de náusea misturada com frustração, ela podia sentir o ar em seu quarto esfriar por uma boa dúzia de graus.

Em todos os anos que tinha conhecido Edward, ela nunca tinha o visto ficar assim tão frio, tão distante.

- Engraçado, aqui estava eu tentando uma forma de dizer - disse ele com uma voz dura – mas você já descobriu.

Ela mal podia respirar com ele olhando para ela assim.

- Sobre o que você está falando?

- Eu mal posso ler! Ele rosnou. Isso é o que eu estou falando.

Seu cérebro correu enquanto tentava entender o que ele estava dizendo. Edward Cullen sempre teve seu coração, desde o primeiro momento em que o vira jogar futebol no quintal com seus irmãos. Ele tinha sido maior que a vida, mesmo com essa sombra escura seguindo-o, chamando-a para clareá-la com luz. Com amor. Mas até esta semana, quando ele insistiu que eles passassem um tempo juntos, ela não sabia o quão difícil sua infância tinha sido, ou os detalhes de como ele havia montado o seu negócio incrivelmente bem sucedido a partir do zero.

E ela definitivamente não sabia que ele tinha um problema com a leitura. Ele nunca mencionou, nunca tinha sequer insinuado. Mesmo se o pensamento tivesse ocorrido a ela, ela teria imediatamente deixado de lado por causa de tudo que ele tinha feito.

Sacudindo a cabeça em confusão, ela disse: - Mas você acabou de ler o livro inteiro sobre gravidez.

- Dez anos com professores particulares é a única coisa que me fez ler esse maldito livro. Eu nunca vou gostar de livros, Bella. Nunca. Sua expressão ficou ainda mais sombria. Você estava certa, no consultório da médica, quando você me chamou de idiota.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward. Não. Eu não quis dizer isso, você sabe que eu não quis.

Mais do que nunca, ela precisava ser capaz de pensar claramente para convencê-lo de que ela o amava. Especialmente agora que ela sabia que tinha dito a pior coisa que nunca poderia ter dito para Edward.

- Eu estava assustada e atordoada naquele dia no consultório da médica, quando eu disse aquela coisa horrível - ela tentou explicar - mas eu nunca poderia pensar que você era.

- Claro que podia. Porque é verdade. Ele parecia mais feroz e sombrio do que ela já tinha visto.

- Você não vê que eu trabalhei tão duro para esconder isso de você?

Dor atravessou Bella com o fato de que ele não havia confiado nela com algo que importava tanto, que ele tinha ido para fora do seu caminho para se certificar de que ela não soubesse uma coisa tão importante sobre ele. Ela teve que colocar seus braços em volta de si para tentar manter a vontade de gritar com ele.

E, no entanto, apesar de sua dor, não era verdade que ela estava muito envolvida em sua gravidez acidental, em sonhos e esperanças e seus temores de que Edward nunca iria amá-la de volta do jeito que ela o amava, para descobrir o segredo de Edward de longa data?

Agora, tudo fazia sentido. O fato de que ele não tem quaisquer livros em sua casa, sem revistas ou jornais. Todos os meses que eles se reuniram para trabalhar nos vários detalhes sobre o casamento de seu irmão, ele nunca tinha escrito nada. Ele apenas armazenava as informações em sua cabeça, até mesmo coisas que ela sabia que se esqueceria, se ela não tomasse notas. Esse tempo que eles estavam falando sobre seus pubs no café da manhã, quando a conversa se voltou para seu amor pelos livros e ela perguntou-lhe sobre o seu livro favorito, e ele tinha imediatamente se afastado dela. Sem mencionar a forma estranha que ele reagiu quando ela lhe perguntou se queria ler um dos livros na _Hora da história,_ o flash de terror em seus olhos permaneceram tempo suficiente para que ela quase lhe perguntasse se algo estava errado.

- Eu amo você - ela sussurrou - Você deveria ter me dito. Você deveria ter confiado em mim.

Ela pensou tê-lo visto estremecer na palavra _confiança_, mas a expressão dele se anuviou diante dela.

- Você fica me dizendo que você me amava todo esse tempo, mas você amou uma maldita fantasia e não o homem que eu realmente sou. Dê uma olhada em mim, princesa. Dê uma boa e longa olhada.

Bella tentou concentrar-se no rosto de Edward, desejou que ela pudesse conseguir as palavras para dizer a ele que não era verdade e que ela fez para vê-lo exatamente quem ele era, o bom e o ruim. E ela amou tudo dele. Incondicionalmente.

- Eu sei quem você realmente é, disse ela, mal capaz de lançar sua voz acima de um sussurro.

- Sério, você me conhece? Ele rosnou cada palavra para ela. - Você sabia que meu pai era um alcóolatra e a coisa que ele mais gostava quando estava bêbado era me bater até que eu ficasse roxo? Você sabia que um dia foi tão ruim que eu peguei uma faca e o fiz sangrar?

Você sabia que quando ele finalmente bebeu até a morte eu não me importei, não derramei mesmo uma lágrima maldita por ele?

Ela tentou abrir a boca para dizer-lhe a razão que ela não conhecia nenhuma daquelas coisas porque, por toda a sua coragem, por toda a sua força incrível, ele não tinha tomado o risco de compartilhar sua vida com ela e confiado e a amado de qualquer maneira, mas ela não poderia colocar seu cérebro para enviar as mensagens certas para os lábios.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não pode amar um homem como eu. Eu nunca ia ser um bom pai por essa razão. Eu não deveria ser um, não devia passar esta genética ferrada adiante para um par de crianças inocentes. Mas você não podia me deixar sozinho, não é? Você não podia simplesmente me deixar amar-te de longe para sempre e mantê-la a salvo de mim.

_Para sempre?_ _Ele tinha acabado de dizer que a amava de longe por muito tempo e para sempre?_

- Eu nunca deveria ter tentado convencê-la de que valia a pena casar. Ou que eu poderia dar conta de ser pai de dois filhos. Nós dois sabemos que você ficaria muito melhor sem mim.

Querendo tanto dar-lhe conforto, envolver os braços em torno dele e convencê-lo a ficar, ela se forçou para fora da cama e disse: - Por favor, não vá. Eu amo você.

Mas suas palavras de amor não melhoraram sua expressão cada vez mais sombria.

- Não - ele disse em uma voz terrivelmente dura que enviou arrepios através dela - Você não me ama. Você só ama uma fantasia que não existe. Uma fantasia que nunca vai existir.

Ele se afastou dela para sair do quarto, e de alguma forma ela encontrou forças para alcança-lo. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer contato com ele, o chão balançou, e a dor espalhou-se em suas entranhas.

Tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

_**Obrigada a todas que estão comentando. Estamos entrando na reta final.**_

_**Consigo mais 5 reviews para postar o próximo?**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**Nat Krauss ;)**_


	16. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Edward andava de um lado para outro na sala de espera do hospital.

- Por favor, Deus. Por favor, cuide de Bella. Por favor, traga-a de volta para mim para que eu possa passar o resto da minha vida fazendo tudo para ela.

Ele havia desistido de fazer orações desde que era um menino, quando as mesmas não tinham impedido de tomar surras ou encher seu estômago quando não havia nada para comer. Sua salvação dependera totalmente de si próprio. Trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro para comprar comida. Para passar tanto tempo quanto podia em locais seguros, como a casa dos Swan. Construir um negócio de milhões de dólares do zero.

Mas todo seu trabalho duro e teimosia para ter sucesso, não podia salvar Bella agora.

Ele deveria ter notado como ela estava pálida quando acordou, de que ela não tinha se movido muito bem, mas ele tinha estado muito ocupado gritando com ela. Muito ocupado fingindo que sabia tudo, como ele sempre tinha feito.

Um telefonema desesperado para o 911 tinha trazido os paramédicos para seu apartamento em poucos minutos, mas não tinha sido rápido o bastante. Bile subiu em sua garganta com a memória do sangue entre as suas coxas. Ele segurou firmemente a mão dela na parte de trás da ambulância, dando aos paramédicos cada pedaço de informação que pudesse sobre sua gravidez, sobre o que tinha feito na semana passada, ou qualquer outra informação que pudesse ter levado a este horrível acontecimento. Ele não poupou detalhes, confessou tudo, o sexo muito freqüente e até mesmo a gritaria com ela apenas momentos antes de ela desabar.

Ele esperava que uma parte dela soubesse que ele estava lá, com ela. Que nunca sairia do seu lado desde que ela quisesse que ele estivesse lá. E que ele estava arrependido por cada coisa que ele já tinha feito para magoá-la.

Ela parecia pequena, frágil, na maca, mas mesmo com lágrimas secas em todo o rosto e pele pálida como neve, ainda era fascinante. Nada poderia tirar a força serena de Bella. Sua beleza estava em sua bravura. Sua inteligência. Sua curiosidade sem julgamento sobre a vida. E, acima de tudo, no tamanho do seu coração.

Ele quase perdeu o controle quando as enfermeiras não quebraram as regras. Ele não era seu marido e elas não só o proibiram de ficar com ela, como também não davam quaisquer informações sobre seu estado. Mas ele sabia que precisava deixá-los cuidar dela.

Era a única razão que ele poderia ter deixado ela ir.

Assim que ela foi levada, Edward sacou seu telefone celular fora de seu bolso e com as mãos trêmulas chamou Seth para que ele soubesse que Bella tinha desmaiado e que ela poderia ter abortado os bebês.

Não demorou muito para que Seth empurrasse as portas do hospital feito um louco, sua mãe e Kate a um passo atrás dele.

- Ela está bem? - Edward nunca tinha visto Seth tão alterado antes, sem um pingo da arrogância costumeira em seus traços.

- Eu não sei. Eu não sou da famí... Sua voz quebrou na palavra que ele só poderia usar se tivesse sido capaz de provar a Bella que ele poderia ser um bom marido e pai, em vez de estragar tudo - Eles não me informam nada.

Seth e Renné foram imediatamente falar com a recepcionista, mas Kate permaneceu com ele.

A gêmea de Bella estendeu a mão para agarrar a mão dele e antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele estava confessando tudo sobre a briga da manhã, o jeito como a dor ficou estampada no rosto dela antes de cair nos seus braços. E então, o sangramento horrível.

Kate apertou sua mão o suficiente forte para ele olhar para ela.

- Minha irmã é durona, Edward. Muito mais forte do que qualquer um pode imaginar.

_Por que Katherine não estava acabando com ele?_

- Vá descobrir o que está acontecendo, disse a ela com uma voz rouca, sabendo que ele não deveria ficar se lamentando.

Mas Kate não o deixou. Assim como sua irmã gêmea, ela era uma das únicas pessoas que não obedeciam a suas ordens expressas.

- Bella sempre acreditou em você. Não importasse o que você fizesse ou o que dissesse, nada fazia qualquer diferença. Minha irmã nunca vai mudar de idéia sobre o amor que sente por você.

- Ela estava errada. Eu não sou bom para ela. - Ele queria tanto provar a ela que ele poderia ser. Ninguém tinha pisado tanto na bola como ele. - Isso é a melhor prova.

- Você está aqui, não está?

- Eu estava gritando com ela, disse-lhe novamente quando algo quente desceu de sua bochecha. No começo, ele não sabia o que era, porque ele não chorava desde que era criança. Não, desde que tinha tomado uma surra no passado, quando ele pegou a faca para seu pai. - Ela não teria desmaiado se eu não tivesse gritado.

- Sério? Você acha que ela está aqui porque você estava gritando com ela? Eu grito com ela o tempo todo Edward.

- Ela merece um cara que pode dar a ela uma vida perfeita. Não ficar gritando ou mandando nela. Sem horário de trabalho louco. Sem um passado negro.

- Edward Cullen, não use esta porcaria de _não-ser-bom-suficiente-para-ela_ como uma desculpa para deixá-la sozinha de mãos abanando - Kate Swan estava feroz - Se você vai se envolver, envolva-se até o pescoço.

Com isso, ela se afastou para descobrir o que sua mãe e seu irmão estavam obtendo da recepcionista, deixando Edward remoendo o que acabara de dizer.

- Isso não é triste? - Duas jovens residentes do hospital estavam indo em direção à máquina de café, passaram por ele. Edward estava certo de que era a enfermeira que tinha encaminhado Bella para o pronto atendimento.

– Puxa vida esse trabalho é uma bomba, quando as pessoas perdem bebês desse jeito. - É verdade. Eu nunca sei o que dizer.

A jovem balançou a cabeça. - Eu não acho que havia qualquer coisa que pudéssemos dizer para fazer isso melhor para ela. Não quando tudo aconteceu tão de repente, e especialmente agora que ela nunca poderá ter mais filhos.

.

Bella sentiu uma carícia quente em seu rosto e teria sorrido se pudesse. Edward estava aqui. Tudo seria melhor agora.

- Eu te amo tanto. E eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

Ela finalmente conseguiu abrir as pálpebras pesadas e viu que as bochechas de Edward estavam molhadas, as gotas caindo de seus cílios. Sua tristeza, o medo em seus olhos, abraçaram sem palavras. Junto com o jeito que ele estava olhando para ela. Com amor puro.

- Eu queria os bebês, você sabe o quanto eu queria. Mas você é tudo. Tudo. Não importa se nunca puder ter filhos. Tudo que eu preciso é de você. Se você quiser a mim. Se você confiar em mim e deixar-me confiar em você de agora em diante.

Por fim, a língua dela se destravou.

- Edward?

Ela tentou se sentar para colocar os braços em torno dele, mas a dor aguda fez ela ficar ofegante outra vez. Os braços de Edward vieram ao redor dela, segurando-a tão delicadamente, como se ela fosse quebrar. A medicação para a dor que tinha tomado, a fez se sentir pesada, confusa. Mas ela precisava dizer a ele.

- Eu ouvi as enfermeiras falando do lado de fora - Cada palavra que ele falou foi sacudida com a profunda dor. E perda. Mas ainda assim ele acariciava seus cabelos, como se ele estivesse com medo que ela desmoronasse a qualquer segundo - Eu devia ter estado aqui com você quando lhe disseram sobre o aborto.

_Deus, não, ele não poderia pensar que..._

Sua língua estava grossa quando ela disse: - Não tive um aborto. Eles não estavam falando sobre mim.

A mão que estava acariciando o cabelo dela acalmou. -Bella? - Ele ficou ereto para poder olhar para seus olhos. Ela observou a descrença e o alívio em seu rosto, como se ele não quisesse se entregar à esperança, só para depois não ter uma decepção maior.

- Mas o sangue, eu vi o sangue.

Ela empurrou para baixo os lençóis e pegou as mãos dele, colocando-os sobre seu estômago. Suas pálpebras pareciam que tinham pesos de chumbo penduradas, mas ela teve que explicar. - Eu tenho um mioma no meu útero - Ela esperava que estivesse conseguindo explicar direito - Cresceu muito rápido, e é por isso que Dra. Marnie não viu antes, quando ela estava concentrada em encontrar os batimentos cardíacos. Eles vão me levar para a cirurgia para tirá-lo.

Ele olhou para suas mãos juntas sobre sua barriga. - Então você e eles...?

- Sim.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, você não pode ficar aqui. Eu preciso terminar de preparar a Srta. Swan para a cirurgia de imediato.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar feroz que Edward deu a enfermeira, e adorava que ele estivesse disposto a lutar qualquer batalha que precisasse por ela e por seus filhos. Ele ia ser o pai mais maravilhoso e o marido mais amoroso do mundo.

Enquanto ele discutia com a enfermeira, dizendo que ela poderia conversar com a mãe de Bella na sala de espera, caso precisassem de provas para que ele pudesse ficar ao lado dela e que ela precisava dele. Ela segurou suas mãos e sabia que tudo ia ficar bem, que no final tudo daria certo.

**.**

Nas vinte e quatro horas depois que Bella saiu da cirurgia, todo o clã Swan tinha invadido o hospital. Ela nunca tinha sido tão sufocada por sua preocupação ou se sentido tão amada.

Durante todo tempo, Edward ficou ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, a força dele alimentando-a e avaliando as reações de seus irmãos vendo sua irmãzinha com um homem que tinham pensado que nunca seria capaz de amar ninguém.

Desesperadamente desejando ter um momento a sós com Edward para finalmente dizer-lhe tudo o que estava no seu coração, assim que a porta finalmente se fechou atrás de Emmett, Rosalie e Summer, ela disse: - Edward, há tanto que precisamos conversar e...

Ben Swan empurrou a porta antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. Ela sabia que ele tinha largado as filmagens de seu filme na Austrália no momento em que sua mãe ligou. Seus braços a abraçaram imediatamente e ele a segurou por mais tempo do qualquer um.

Tantas vezes que Ben tinha sido como um pai para ela, e depois de manter-se forte para o resto de seus irmãos, ela não poderia mais segurar os soluços quando os braços de seu irmão favorito estavam ao seu redor. Ela tinha passado tantos anos esperando e sonhando com uma vida junto com Edward. Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo o que ela queria era finalmente dela.

O irmão a segurou até que suas lágrimas pararam.

– Nós vamos cuidar de você e dos bebês. Você não tem que se casar com ele, Bella.

Ben falou como se Edward não estivesse no quarto, como se ela não estivesse ainda segurando sua mão.

Ela limpou as lágrimas antes de alcançar a mão de Ben com a sua mão livre, querendo que ele entendesse como ela realmente se sentia.

- Eu amo o Edward.

Ben finalmente reconheceu seu amigo de anos com uma carranca que teria feito qualquer um correr do quarto para encontrar um esconderijo.

- Você estava chorando como se o seu coração estivesse partido ao meio. Você não precisa fingir comigo, Bells.

Ela podia sentir Edward vibrando com a necessidade de saltar em sua defesa, com a instintiva vontade de reclamá-la. Mas ela também sabia que ele a amava o suficiente para deixá-la lidar com isso por conta própria, enquanto ele a apoiava em cada passo do caminho.

- Eu não estou fingindo. Estou muito feliz e tão incrivelmente feliz que meu irmão veio de longe me ver. E para me dar a sua bênção.

Ela apertou a mão de seu irmão. - Fique feliz por mim, Ben - Ela olhou para Edward, e então de volta para seu irmão – Fique feliz por nós.

Ele olhou longa e duramente para Edward, sem nunca recuar. Finalmente, Ben voltou-se para ela.

- Se é isso que você realmente quer, eu vou tentar ficar feliz por você.

A voz de Edward veio como um aviso para o seu irmão. - Ela é minha, Ben. E ninguém fere o que é meu.

- Edward está certo. Eu sou dele. Sempre fui dele. E sempre serei. Eu quero Edward - Ela olhou para seu estômago – E eu quero esses bebês que fizemos juntos.

Sabendo que era hora de finalmente dizer o que ela tinha retido de sua família por muito tempo, ela disse: - E eu quero também que você, que todos na nossa família, aceitem que eu sou mais do que apenas sua irmã _Boazinha_ que não pode cuidar de si mesma.

O silêncio entre eles se estendeu por um longo tempo antes de Ben dizer:

- Eu sempre achei que o seu apelido era um engano.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

– E nem venha com apelidos para os meus filhos.

Ben tomou uma respiração profunda. - Gêmeos, hein? - Ele parecia tão encantado e muito orgulhoso dela com o coração vibrando de amor - Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, Bells.

Quando ele se inclinou para beijar seu rosto, ela sussurrou: - Eu tive um monte de grandes professores. Especialmente você.

E então, do nada, Ben estendeu a mão para Edward. - Bem-vindo à família.

Renné Swan entrou no quarto quando Edward disse: - Obrigado, Ben. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

Sorrindo para todo mundo, apesar do fato de que ela estava claramente emocionada, a mãe de Bella disse: - Estou tão feliz que vocês dois finalmente descobriram que vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

Bella ofegou de surpresa. - Espere um minuto mamãe, quer dizer que você sabia o tempo todo que Edward e eu íamos acabar nos... apaixonando?

- Desde o primeiro dia, querida. Assim como aconteceu com Edward, não é?

Ela podia ver o quanto a aprovação de sua mãe significava para Edward quando ele apertou sua mão firme. - Era tudo que eu sempre desejei na vida, Sra. Swan.

Renné sorriu para o homem que havia capturado o coração de sua amada filha. - Na verdade, Edward, eu preferiria que você me chamasse de mãe.

.

Finalmente, a mãe de Bella e o irmão saíram, com a promessa de estar de volta nas primeiras horas da manhã com todas as suas comidas favoritas. A porta ainda não tinha fechado atrás deles, mas ela não podia esperar mais um segundo para falar com Edward.

- Você realmente disse a verdade? Que você me amou de longe todo esse tempo?

- Eu só tenho olhos para você, Bella. Mas eu nunca pensei que eu te merecesse.

- Você não consegue ver o quão magnífico é você? - Ela disse suavemente. - Porque eu sempre vi. Eu estou tão triste que eu não enxerguei antes, que eu não estava lá para você quando você precisou mais de mim.

- Você não poderia ter visto isso, princesa. Não quando eu passei 20 anos aprimorando minha capacidade de esconder meus problemas de leitura de todos. Especialmente de você.

Ela viu como seus medos vieram à tona em seus olhos, e como ela não queria que ele tivesse medo nunca mais, significava muito para ela que ele não iria mais esconder suas verdadeiras emoções.

- E se eu for um pai horrível como o meu era? E se nem todo o esforço do mundo não mudar isso? E se nossos filhos tiverem os mesmos problemas de leitura que eu tenho?

- Eu sei que você está nervoso sobre se tornar um pai, mas estou com medo também. Eu não estava pretendendo ser uma mãe agora, ou ter dois filhos ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que podemos fazer é ajudar um ao outro nos momentos bons ou ruins e ir descobrindo juntos.

Ela olhou fixamente em seus belos olhos verdes, sabendo que já tinha passado da hora de dizer.

- Pergunte-me novamente, Edward.

- Bella?

- Pergunte-me.

Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado de sua cama. – Isabella Swan, eu amo você. Eu sempre amei, e sempre vou amar. Para sempre.

Ela nem sequer tentou conter suas lágrimas que caiam. – Eu também amo você, Edward Cullen. Sempre.

Ela sentiu a maravilha, a magia, a beleza de saber que o verdadeiro amor tinha sido esperando por eles esse tempo todo.

_Para sempre._

Sua boca capturou a dela em um beijo tão doce que seu coração disparou.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa azul que ela não podia acreditar que ele estava levando com ele todo esse tempo, apenas no caso de ela está pronta para concordar com a sua proposta.

- Case-se comigo, princesa.

Sua proposta parecia mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta, mas Bella não gostaria de Edward de outra maneira. Ela amava cada parte mandona, doce, dominante, reconfortante, excessivamente protetora e amorosa da alma de Edward.

Bella nunca se sentiu como uma estranha em sua própria família, mas também nunca sentiu que se encaixava perfeitamente. O amor de Edward a completava.

Ele abriu a caixa para mostrar a ela o anel e ela perdeu o que restava de seu fôlego.

- Oh, Edward. A pedra central era um brilhante, uma bela jóia com aro de ouro cercada por pequenos diamantes ao redor.

Olhando em seus olhos, ela sorriu, mesmo quando as lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Ela nunca poderia mudar seu passado. Mas, com o seu apoio e seu amor sem limites, ela esperava que um dia ele iria finalmente deixar tudo para trás, onde ele pertencia.

Ela teve que beijá-lo e segurá-lo, para dar a resposta: - SIM! - Palavra que sempre ansiara dizer para o único homem de sua vida, enroscada e protegida no calor de seus braços.

* * *

**_Gostaram desse finalzinho lindo e romântico? Deixem seus comentários!_**

**_Próximo capítulo já é o desfecho desta linda história que me encantou, e espero que tenha encantado vcs tmb!_**

**_Bjs._**

**_Nat Krauss :)_**


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Dois meses mais tarde...

Bella sorria, cantarolando uma das músicas de Nicole que tocava no rádio enquanto ela dirigia da biblioteca para a casa de Edward. Apesar de sempre ter sido perfeitamente feliz utilizando o transporte público, ele insistiu em comprar-lhe um carro. A vida com Edward era mais doce do que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado, mas dado que ele ainda era o homem dominante ela tinha se apaixonado há muito tempo, ela aprendeu rapidamente como escolher suas batalhas. Não valia a pena brigar por um carro.

Ela se recuperou bem da cirurgia para retirar o mioma uterino, mas embora Edward tenha sido amoroso e simplesmente maravilhoso durante os últimos dois meses, ela tinha perdido a parte selvagem dele.

Eles tinham feito amor, é claro, e tinha sido maravilhoso, mas ela poderia dizer que ele estava se segurando com medo de que ele pudesse machucá-la ou os bebês de alguma forma.

Ela inclinou o espelho retrovisor para baixo para dar uma última olhada para si mesma antes de descer do carro. Durante a sua pausa para o almoço sentiu-se inspirada para sair e comprar um vestido novo rosa suave de mangas compridas. Claro, ela sabia que ele não iria caber nela em algumas semanas, mas ela amou a forma como o tecido macio escorregou contra sua pele.

Ela tinha seduzido Edward Cullen antes, e estava além de animada para seduzir seu noivo novamente. Especialmente depois que ele lhe mostrou sua nova tatuagem na noite passada, um nó celta que simbolizava o caminho eterno da vida, fé e amor. Ele pediu ao artista para tatuar o nome de Bella no desenho, bem em cima do coração.

Respirando fundo, ela tocou a campainha ao invés de usar sua chave.

Edward abriu a porta alguns segundos mais tarde, uma expressão confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de luxuria.

- Bella?

Ela nunca esqueceria aquela noite em Napa, quando ela estava em sua porta pedindo para entrar.

-Eu sei que você acha que precisa ter cuidado comigo, mas a médica disse que estou totalmente curada agora - Sua voz ficou rouca - Eu preciso de você, Edward. Muito.

Ele a puxou para dentro e ela foi imediatamente envolvida em seu calor delicioso, mas apesar do fato de que ele claramente a queria tanto quanto ela, ela podia dizer a partir do conjunto rígido de sua boca e do fato de que ele estava mantendo um pouco de distância entre seus corpos, que ele ia ser difícil de se render.

Bem, ela escolheu sua batalha. E não havia nenhuma maneira que ele venceria esta.

- Pare de tentar negar, amor - ela disse em uma voz sensual - você precisa disso tanto quanto eu.

Ele não discutiu com ela e simplesmente disse: - Eu vou fazer você gozar, princesa, quantas vezes precisar, mas eu não posso ser rude com você. Não se for machucar você de novo.

- Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer - disse ela - você está tentando tomar todas as decisões por nós dois de novo. Mas isso não vai funcionar. Fogo tomou conta dos olhos dele junto com a emoção que não tentou esconder dela. - Eu quero você exatamente do jeito que você é. Áspero nas arestas. Mandão. Cheio de energia - Ela lambeu seus lábios - E eu estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para provar isso a você.

Ela trabalhou para controlar o riso que ameaçava derramar em quão adorável ele era quando tentou lutar contra o inevitável.

- Você vai fazer qualquer coisa para provar isso para mim? Sua expressão mudou finalmente de volta ao amante pervertido de quem ela sentira falta.

- Qualquer coisa. Ela repetiu quando começou a desabotoar a parte da frente do vestido. Os olhos de Edward queimavam de desejo, esperança e muito amor quando ele perdeu o fôlego ao vê-la despida.

Ela adorava a forma como seu nome saia como um apelo esfarrapado de seus lábios, adorava a maneira como os seus olhos devoraram a plenitude de seus seios, muito maiores agora, a protuberância de sua barriga.

O vestido caiu no chão.

- Eu sou sua, Edward.

.

Bella era tudo para Edward. Apesar de todas as maneiras que ele estava ansioso para possuí-la nos últimos dois meses, ele sabia que ir devagar, fácil e gentil, era o que ela precisava enquanto ela se recuperava de sua cirurgia.

Naquela noite, porém, ele podia ver que ela precisava e estava finalmente pronta para mais.

_Graças a Deus._

O ar já estava pesado com desejo, e com a promessa de prazer incrível. Ele adorava a maneira como seu corpo estava contra o seu quando ele a puxou em seus braços. A suavidade de sua pele, o lindo volume de seus seios contra seu peito, sua barriga arredondada pressionando contra seus quadris.

Ela era seu ajuste perfeito em todos os sentidos, a única mulher com quem podia se atrever a ser completamente honesto e aberto. E a única que sempre quis em sua cama novamente.

Ele pegou-a em seus braços e ela segurou em volta do seu pescoço, rindo enquanto ele a levava para o quarto.

- Você vai ter que começar a levantar pesos em breve, se você quiser continuar fazendo isso.

Ele beijou sua barriga quando a colocou na cama, quase derrubando a pilha de livros infantis coloridos sobre a mesa lateral. Ele e Bella iam à livraria uma vez por semana para selecionar livros para seus filhos. Ele poderia quase não acreditar, mas realmente gostava de ler quando Bella estava em seus braços, e ele não podia esperar para que seus filhos estivessem lá também.

O fato de que sua garotinha _e_ seu garotinho estavam crescendo dentro de Bella ainda o deixava estupefato.

Edward arrancou suas roupas em tempo recorde, em seguida, mudou-se para os braços estendidos de Bella.

Ela ofereceu-lhe a boca e tinha um gosto tão doce que ele tinha que tomar mais e mais, mesmo que ele estivesse planejando fazer nada além de dar. Ele segurou seu seio com uma mão, seus quadris com a outra. Deus, como ele gostava de encher as mãos com ela, poderia passar horas correndo os dedos sobre cada centímetro de sua pele.

Seu polegar acariciou o bico do seio quando ela implorou: - Edward, por favor. Ele estava muito perto da borda para fazê-la implorar mais do que isso.

Toda vez que eles fizeram amor, Edward deu graças silenciosas para a maneira como ela não abria só seu corpo, mas seu coração a ele. Mais tarde, ele usaria as mãos e a boca, para levar lentamente ela até a borda, e então de novo e de novo. Ele finalmente acreditava em para sempre. Mas ele precisava dela agora.

Colocando seu rosto em suas mãos, ele pressionou a boca sob a dela quando seus corpos tornaram-se um só. Seus membros foram enrolados em torno de uns dos outros quando eles se moviam com o ritmo perfeito que sempre tiveram, até que ele estava engolindo seu suspiro de prazer em um beijo selvagem quando eles gozaram juntos.

Edward estava certo de que nada poderia ser mais surpreendente do que ficar com Bella depois que eles tinham feito amor, com ela aninhada na curva do seu ombro, com a mão colocada sobre o seu coração e a dele em sua barriga. Mas então, ele sentiu uma onda de movimento sob sua palma.

- Você acabou de sentir isso? Será que eles chutaram pela primeira vez?

Sorriso de Bella estava radiante, e tão cheio de amor que o aturdiu o tempo todo.

- Sim - ela disse enquanto ela levantou o rosto para ele e o beijou – eles acabaram de chutar.

.

.

Seth Swan arrancou a gravata. Maldição, ele odiava usá-las, mas pensou que poderia deixar por uma tarde, considerando que não era todo dia que uma de suas irmãzinhas se casavam.

O ano que se passara tinha se transformado em uma profusão infinita de casamentos e bebês na família Swan. Primeiro Jasper havia se casado e tinha um filho a caminho em questão de poucos dias, em seguida, Bella do nada aparecera com a mesma notícia. Até mesmo Emmett e Rosalie estavam noivos. Apenas Marcus e Nicole ainda estavam um pouco sensatos, mas Seth não ficaria surpreso se Nicole aparecesse ostentando um enorme anel de diamante um dia desses.

Ele esperava que Bella quisesse um grande casamento, uma celebração onde cada parente e amigo do planeta seria convidado. Em vez disso, eles estavam aqui no quintal de sua mãe, como em tantos outros _brunchs _de domingo. A única diferença era o vestido longo e branco de sua irmã e o terno de Edward.

Seth se perguntou, quando Bella tinha crescido? E quanto tempo levaria para que ele a visse como qualquer coisa que não fosse a irmã mais nova que ele precisava proteger com sua vida?

Grávida de cinco meses, ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, especialmente em seu vestido de casamento.

Ele podia ver como ela estava feliz, mas Seth ainda tinha um tempo difícil pensando em Edward com Bella. Mesmo que a noiva e o noivo parecessem o casal mais destoante do planeta, o cara marrento com tatuagens e a morena cheia de classe. Seth estava começando a perceber que Bella era um páreo à altura de Edward. Na verdade, melhor.

- Quer fazer uma aposta sobre quem será o último a "jogar a toalha"?

Kate perguntou quando ela lhe entregou uma cerveja. - Você ou eu?

Seth se dava bem com as duas irmãs, mas ele sempre entendeu Kate melhor. Ela adorava velocidade. Aventura. Quebrar as regras. Assim como ele fazia.

- Está preparada para perder dinheiro, mazinha?

Ela olhou para ele por cima da borda do copo enquanto tomava um gole do melhor espumante da safra de Marcus.

- Você não aprendeu ainda, que são sempre os caras arrogantes que pensam que são intocáveis que caem mais rápido?

Seth raramente recuava de um desafio. Especialmente um que era tão fácil de ganhar. Sabendo que não havia uma chance de que ele ia se apaixonar por alguém contra a sua vontade, Seth Swan ergueu a garrafa de cerveja para brindá-la contra taça de champanhe de sua irmã.

- Estou dentro!

.

.

**Cinco anos depois...**

- Parabéns pra você... nesta data querida...

Era fim de tarde de um sábado ensolarado, quando todos se reuniram nos jardins da nova casa dos Cullen para festejar o aniversário dos gêmeos Sophie e Anthony.

A festa estava linda, um grande evento para os filhos de um dos maiores empresários dos Estados Unidos. Bella teve de contratar ajuda profissional para dar conta de toda produção. Mas seus filhos ficaram tão felizes, que todo o trabalho tinha valido à pena.

Toda a família Swan estava presente, muitos amiguinhos da escola, do balé e do judô, até Ben Swan que estava filmando na Europa, largou tudo para vir festejar com os sobrinhos.

Renné Swan era felicidade pura correndo para todos os lados atrás dos netos menores que queriam acompanhar os mais crescidos nas brincadeiras dos animadores. O filho mais novo de Emmett e Rosalie, Jason de 2 anos, e a filha mais nova de Jasper e Alice, Anabelle de 3 anos, estavam dando uma verdadeira canseira na avó. Marcus e Nicole que foram os últimos a oficializar a união, estavam planejando um herdeiro para o próximo ano, mas sem pressa, pois Nicole tinha muitos compromissos profissionais e shows antes de engravidar e dar um _pause_ na sua vida de pop star.

Jacob estava namorando sério, para infelicidade das solteiras de plantão e Kate... continuava no chove não molha por aí, ainda não era hora de se prender, ela dizia. Seth estava pagando uma aposta que fez à mais de cinco anos com Kate, e ela estava cobrando juros e arrancando risadas dos seus irmãos, depois que Louise, sua agora noiva, mostrou o anel que havia ganhado esta manhã.

Bella estava rindo da cena dos seus irmãos, enquanto distraidamente lambia o glacê de um cupcake colorido e apreciava a festa.

Depois de se divertir com os filhos no pula-pula, Edward seguiu em direção onde a família estava reunida e colocou as mãos nos quadris da esposa dando-lhe um beijo na nuca.

- Aproveitando a festa Sra. Cullen? Ele perguntou no seu ouvido.

- Não mais do que você, Sr. Cullen. Você consegue ser pior do que as crianças na bagunça– Bella riu – mas não deixa de ser sexy, mesmo em um brinquedo. E se eu não parar de comer desse jeito, vou ficar enorme e você não vai nem querer mais olhar para mim. Ela olhou com desgosto para o bolinho que comia, mas não o soltou.

Bella estava grávida de dois meses, e ao contrário da primeira gestação não foi totalmente uma surpresa, à tempos que Edward insistia em ter outro filho e eles resolveram tentar. Dra. Marnie já tinha confirmado, desta vez era só uma criança, mas em compensação, enjoava quase toda manhã e estava com absoluto fascínio por doces.

Edward a virou para ficar de frente para ele, deu um casto beijo em seus lábios e olhou em seus olhos muito seriamente antes de dizer:

- Eu amei você a minha vida toda, e continuo amando a cada dia mais, você se mostrou ser uma mãe incrível, uma esposa dedicada e maravilhosa. Você não tem idéia de como fica linda grávida e sexy como o inferno – Ele sussurrou a última parte - Eu só tenho olhos para você amor.

- Você jura? Ela perguntou um pouco manhosa.

- Sim, somente para você.

FIM

* * *

**_Obrigada a todas que acompanharam essa adaptação. Espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu._**

**_Deixem seus comentários pela última vez!_**

**_Beijos._**

**_Nat Krauss :)_**


End file.
